Renew My love
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek got chloe pregnant then left her at the age of 17...and know we we follow their adventures and see how Derek wins our famous chloe's heart back
1. Chapter 1

_**I own Damien, Athena, Damon, and Melody sadly i don't own the darkest powers :'[...but i hope u enjoy my stories as much as i enjoyed writing them :]**_

"Damien, Athena, Damon" my twins came down and in the middle of them was my 2yr old son came downstairs they were 4yrs old and I am 20 yrs old, it was 17 when I got pregnant.

"Yes mama" they said. Athena had black Locks, baby blue eyes, heart shaped face and lips. Damien had jet black hair with a tinge of midnight blue on his tips, he had silver eyes; I found Damien abandoned on my door steps and I took him in, he was just a cute little baby.

Damon looked exactly like his father, he had black hair, vivid green eyes, he even acted like his father too, he was rude to kids he didn't know, protected his family and was very cautious of guys around me and always looked out for Damien, because he is small and shy.

I smiled "Dinner time" they squealed except for Damon of course. I put out plates of lasagna. If you want to know who the father.

_I was so happy I was going to tell Derek I was pregnant. I was 17 and he was 18 I loved him so much and so did he. A year ago he told me I was his mate and he wouldn't leave me. I opened the door to our apartment "hey Derek" I said smiling up at him then frowned he had a suitcase in his hand. "Derek are we going anywhere?" he shook his head "I am but you're not" I cocked my head to the side, "Chloe I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry" he whispered. My heart broke crumpled to the ground, he left with a word. The door was still opened and I knew he heard my heartbreaking sobs as he left._  
><em>I still had no idea why he left; we were so happy, I guess I was and he faked it but he wouldn't you could tell he wasn't lying, it was pure love.<em>  
><em>I was stilling crying that morning, when Tori visited me. She came in since I gave her family the key to our or my apartment. "Hey what happened" she exclaimed and came to my side. "He left, he left" I sobbed, I threw my arms around her neck, "why did he leave, please tell me" I sobbed. "Chloe shhh it's okay" she cried with me that day. She literally tucked me into bed after the war was over she became a motherly figure to me "why did he leave please tell me why?" I whispered. She stroked my forehead "I don't know Chloe but I wish I did so I could tell you" I nodded, she kissed my forehead "I was going to tell him something yesterday, we were supposed to celebrate, but he left" she nodded "what was you were going to tell her" I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" end of flash back:<em>

Tori freaked out she went to go find Derek but he was long gone by then, "mama?" Damon said, "Hmm" I replied he walked over and sat in my lap and wiped away my tears "why you cry" he whispered. I smiled and kissed his forehead "I cry because someone broke my heart" I whispered, "I'll tell you guys someday okay" they nodded.

I gave my boys a second helping, since they both were werewolves they ate a lot. Athena was sitting there looking at her brothers in disgust. I laughed and they grinned at me, "finished!" Damien called first making Damon pout, I laughed again. I took their plates and set them in the sink.

"Go clean up and change" the raced upstairs, "I win!" Damon called, I faintly heard the other two whines, and I smiled and shook my head. I did the dishes and walked upstairs into my kid's bedroom. They both shared one, the room so big that three twin sized fit, and space for each child. Damien side was colored a nice ocean blue color with pale green carpet, Athena had her side painted a pretty lavender color and her carpet was black. Damon had the other side it was a forest green color with midnight blue carpet.

I tucked each child in and kissed their foreheads "good night" I whispered, putting on their nightlight. "Night mama we love you" I smiled "love you too" I closed the door leaving a crack open before going downstairs; cleaning the kitchen and the living room. Ring-Ring I sighed and went pick up the phone, "hello?" I said "hey! Chloe how are you" "Tori?" I heard her sigh in frustration "yes Tori, hey listen me and Simon are coming over okay" she said it in a tone that she was going to bring somebody I didn't want "Tori, are you bringing someone else" I asked hesitantly, there was a silence and hush whispered "uh um no…" I growled a bit then she laughed "did you just growl, jeez you spent too much time with…" she trailed off "Chloe I'm sorry" she whispered, I took a few deep breaths from breaking down "it's okay" I breathed, "Okay me and Simon are coming over we are just in the drive way" I shut the phone, and went outside and saw a bright yellow car.

I weakly waved, they honked a few times. Tori got out the car and Tori bounded out of the car and came to tackle me in a hug. "Hi" I said a little of breath, "Oh hi, sorry" she said and got off of me. Simon laughed and brought his girlfriend with me, "dude you know how people say blonds are dumb for real she is" Tori whispered, I glared at and she smiled sheepishly. "Hey Chloe" Simon said, and hugged me "Hey" I said and looked at his girlfriend, she had white blonde hair, big brown eyes and soft features she was very pretty "Hi I'm Chloe" I said, "Oh hi I'm Melody" she had such a soft voice "we'll let's get inside, but please be quite I just put the kids to sleep" they nodded "oh Chloe where's your husband" I froze, "Melody her boyfriend left her so it's just her" she nodded. I took a deep breath and we went inside, "beautiful place, it reminds me of heaven" I looked at Tori who had to stifle a laugh, but Simon was looking at adoringly.

I shrugged "would you like something to drink" I asked, "oh no I don't drink but some water would be fine" she said. I rubbed my temples and Tori looked at me amused "sure, Simon and Tori would you like some water" they nod. I go and grab a few bottles and handed them. "Thanks" I nodded and sat down next to Tori, "so Chloe what do you do for a living" Melody asked "well, I'm a screenwriter" she looked so surprised "really that's so awesome, but what is a screenwriter" my jaw dropped.

I explained what it was for at 45 min. till I gave up "so guess what I'm pregnant" she said. "Really awesome" I said, a bit envious of her that she had someone to take care of her when she was pregnant. "What are you going him or her" Tori asked. "There all girls, and I'm having three" we all looked at her "how do you know" Simon asked her. "The flowers told me" I pinched the bridge of my nose, another second of this women I would probably explode.

I took few deep breaths "okay so what are you name them" she smiled "I'm going to name them after my favorite fruit. Melon, strawberry, and pineapple" she said smiling at Simon who nodded smiling at her "excuse me" I said, I went to hallways and started to bang my head a few times "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I moaned. I had to stifle a scream; I finally came back to myself. I walked back outside Tori and Simon started at me really amused I smiled sheepishly back "were you having sex with yourself" I chocked on my tongue "what?" I shrieked "no I started to bang my head on the wall" I shrieked, "I think we should leave" Simon said sensing my distress.

I had my fist clenched at my side using all my self control not to strangle the girl's scrawny little neck. "Okay bye Chloe, I'll wait by the car" she said skipping outside. I finally screamed in frustration, when I stopped Simon had his fingers in his ears "Simon" I growled in warning and he ran outside. Tori burst out laughing "don't worry I have to deal with her for at least 2yrs" I nodded and hugged "me and the kids are having a picnic tomorrow why don't you come" she nodded but I saw this wicked glint in her eye before she bounded out the door.

I sighed went to the kids room to see if they were awake, I opened the door and found their beds empty. I screamed and saw the window was empty a note was on Damon bed I quickly read it "you can run but you can't hide, we are regrouping, stronger and larger than eve; E.G" I started to cry, the Edison group stole my kids. I quickly called Tori, "hello, Chloe what happened" she asked as soon she heard my crying "they stole them, the Edison group is back they stole my kids" I sobbed and shut the phone, the door banged open a second later. I ran downstairs and saw Tori, and Simon. I let out another sob and hugged Tori to death, "come on" she lead me the car, I locked the house and Simon drove us to their house. I got out of the car and my knees buckled underneath me. I went down; Simon scooped me up and carried me inside. I was sobbing loudly in his chest.

**DPOV** I was sitting in the living room, I really wanted to go with Simon and Tori to see Chloe, but I knew she hated me for leaving her. I had a reason to leave her,

_Flash back: "Derek you can't make me stay here" she growled. She was getting on my nerves finally snapped and shove her and she went flying and hit the wall, my eyes widened I quickly went to her side. "Chloe, please wake up, please I'm so sorry" she hesitantly got up and smiled weakly at me "it's okay I know you didn't mean it" I sobbed and held her as I cried promising I won't hurt her again, the next day I decided I'm going to leave so I won't hurt her again, end of flash back:_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped away her sobs still haunted me. I heard Simon's car on the driveway, then I heard sobbing it was the same sobbing that haunted me. The door banged open and I saw Tori running towards me "it's Chloe" she gasped, my head snapped towards Simon as he carried my mate in his arms she was crying so loud it echoed our mansion. I ran to her and took her in my arms and cradled it, sat down and set her on my lap rubbing my hand up and down her back, in a few seconds she was asleep.

"What happened" I growled at them. "Melody why won't you go to bed" Simon said looking at his dumb girlfriend she nodded and skipped towards their room. "Now" I waved towards them, "Derek you remember when you left Chloe" I nodded and looked away "well she had to tell you something that probably changed your life, but in a good way. But then you broke her heart and changed her life the bad way, do you know what she wanted to tell you" I shook my head not bothering to wipe the tear that fell down.

"She was pregnant Derek" that's when I broke down tears were falling down fast; I cradled my mate in my arms and cried in her hair. "She stayed all alone during pregnancy but I helped her sometimes, so then she finally moved after she gave birth. She was blessed with three kids, two boys and one girl. Damien and Athena are just like their mother, Damon is the exact image of you" I couldn't help the have the small smile on my face, "today we went to her house when her kids were asleep, we stayed there for a few hrs, then left a second later Chloe called and read this" Tori gave me the note, my eyes widened "they took your babies" she cracked and leaned against Simon as she silently cried.

Simon was glaring at me "if you fucking stayed with her this fucking would have never fucking would have happened!" he screamed, I looked away nodding. "We have no idea what there are doing with her kids, but they want something with Chloe" I couldn't hear anymore I took Chloe to my room. I stripped off her clothes and put her in my clean boxers and a shirt. I stripped into my boxers and shut the light before climbing under the covers with Chloe.

She had dried tears stains on her cheeks, she has grown very beautiful since the last time I saw, she was beautiful then but now she looks like a goddess. With her straight/curly blonde hair following down her back, her pale glowing face, with her pink pouty lips and flushed cheeks. I wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close into my chest. I kissed her forehead, her closed eyelids, cheeks, nose and chin before kissing her lips gently. I shut my eyes and finally fell asleep peacefully.

**CPOV** I cuddled closer to the warmth next to me, and then I remembered my babies. I snapped open my eyes and froze. Derek's face was in front of me, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and he had a ghost of a smile on his face. Derek tightened his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, I had to stifle a gasp but he heard and his eyes snapped open and he looked at me. We just stared at each other until I felt his leg between mine.

I quickly pulled away went to the other end of the bed. "Chloe" he started but I shook my head fast, tears falling down he reached to wipe them away but I moved my head away and wiped them myself. "Chloe please just let me explain" I nibbled my lip, "please just let me explain, then you can choose if you want to come back or don't want me in your life" I nodded. He sighed and whispered a thank you. Then he told my he left he said he thought me hurt me "Chloe, I'm so sorry if I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't even think about leaving, you were so happy when you came home that day, but I didn't think I just was so scared that if I stayed any longer I probably would have hurt you so bad" he said.

"you did hurt me Derek you left me" my voice cracked at the end. "I don't think I can forgive you, if I wasn't pregnant Derek what would you have done, still left so no Derek I don't think I can forgive you" I looked into his eyes and saw he was broken, he didn't even try to cover the hurt "if you want me back you have to win my trust back" I whispered, and he looked hopeful again "but right now, I just want to find _my_ kids before you even start" he nodded, I noticed he flinched a bit when I said 'my' I sighed this is going to be a long while, Derek got up and handed me one of Tori's clothes and walked out, I quickly changed and brushed my teeth and hair walking down stairs, "come on you are staring here until we find them" Simon said, I nodded. Derek led me to his car and we drove to my house.

**DPOV** we got to Chloe's house, it was a small house nothing big, but not that small either. She led me inside, there was a photo on the coffee table, I picked it up and my eyes watered a bit and I had a smile on my face. It was a picture of our kids, "that's Damon" that looked like exactly like me, "that's Athena" she had black locks, blue eyes, heart shaped lips and face, "and finally Damien" he had jet black hair with midnight blue tips, silver eyes he didn't like us. "There so beautiful" I whispered, it Damon, and Damien with Athena behind them her arms wrapped around her brothers all of them smiling. The background was white with pink flower petals on the floor "it was a photo shoot" I nodded.

"Athena was small when she was born, so her brother's like to tease her a lot, Damien and her are the troublemakers and Damon exactly like you" I nodded, "Damien doesn't look like us" I whispered, "that's because I found him, and took him in, now I'm going to go pack and you wait here" I nodded and she left.

**CPOV** we arrived then I remembered something "Derek!" I screamed, he slammed the brakes "what?" he searched around, "I think I know how to know if the kids are safe" he smiled and we ran inside. We called Simon, and Tori."I remember telling that to watch the kids no matter what, because she didn't want to move on. So she helped me watch over the kids when I wasn't around" Tori looked excited "so call her" I nodded and it took a few moments before she appeared

"hi Chloe!" she said looking perkily, "Hi Liz, but could you look for them" she nodded and disappeared. We waited Derek was pacing in front of us, "Chloe!" I looked to my right "did you find them" Derek's, Simon's, and Tori's head snapped towards me. "Yeah, there at new York, in a small town called 'middle island'" I nodded "keep an eye on them, if they hurt them tell me" she nodded and left "we need to get to new York fast, their holding them in a place called middle island" we quickly packed and I used my dad's money and we got a last minute plane to new York.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if it's a bit short this is my first story other than "Switch" but um i hope u like enjoy this chpt :D**_

**_-In the airplane-_** I sat down next to the window, "uh Chloe?" I looked up and saw Derek smiling sheepishly, "yeah" I said, he pointed to my bag that was on the seat next to me, I picked it up and set it on my lap, he smiled and sat down. Tori, Simon sat behind us, Simon told Melody that all of us needed to go on a business trip, she was okay with that and went to live with her friend for a while. I took off my shoes and put on some music. "This is going to be long flight" Simon muttered, we all sighed.

An hour later we were in the air, with Derek sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled and moved a few strands off of his face; he shifted closer but kept on sleeping. "Excuse me would you like something to drink" a flight lady said, I smiled "some orange juice please" she nodded and handed me a blanket; I unfolded it and put it over Derek. It was dark, mostly everyone was asleep only one or two people were awake, and the loudest were Simon and Tori.

People actually glared and put on headphones, "here you go" the lady handed me my orange juice "thanks" I smiled at her, she nodded and left. I quickly drank it and set it down, I let the tears fall my children who were probably dead, I just hope there not. I called Liz; she appeared in front of me. I smiled sadly, "are they okay" I whispered so no one heard.

She nodded "they being treated nicely, right now their sleeping in beds, together" I sighed in relief and thanked her, I felt my eye lids drop "take care of my babies Liz please" I whispered before falling asleep. **DPOV** my eyes opened slowly, I blinked once or twice and rubbed the crust out of my eyes. I sat up and stretched, I noticed a navy blue blanket on me, and I looked at Chloe who was sleeping. I smiled and set the blanket it on her; I grabbed a brush and toothpaste before going to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed and washed my face and walked out, Simon and Tori were already awake eating reading a book. I sat back down; I rolled my shoulders and cracked my bones, an old lady glared at me. I scowled and turned away, they started to serve the breakfast; I saved one for when she woke up.

Took the photo out of my pocket, I stole the picture when Chloe went to pack, I took it out of the frame or else it would be too big, "where did you get that" I looked at Chloe who was glaring at me, "I uh um, took it when you went to pack, uh I-" she held up a hand "next time you want something just ask" she gritted and went to wash up. I sighed and looked at Tori and Simon they had a smile on their faces "don't even start" I growled.

We landed and looked around, I got a cab and we went to a hotel, I sighed "can you call Liz" I asked, "I already did" she replied and walked off. I growled and grabbed her arm "what is your problem" I asked, she yanked her arm back, "I worried" she said, "it's not like I'm worried" I growled, she glared at me. "There my kids" she yelled, "mine as well!" I screamed, "no their not yours, their mine, you weren't their when I was pregnant, or did you come and visit, no you didn't" she yelled.

I froze and looked away "what did Liz say" I murmured, "She said their fine and treating them right" I nodded and walked out of the room. I kept on walking when I hit somebody, "ow man watch were your going" I lifted my gaze and saw a guy about my age with blood red hair that covered his right eye which were silver. I glared and he froze "you're a werewolf" I looked at him, and "yeah so" he smiled "Rory I'm a half fire demon" I snorted.

He glared "Come with me" I said and walked back to room. Tori, Simon and Chloe were sitting on the bed watching TV. "Uh guys this is Rory he's a half fire demon" they smiled, "this is Tori she's a witch, Simon he's a sorcerer, Chloe she's a necromancer and I'm Derek" he nodded but his eyes stayed on Chloe and I didn't like the way he was looking, I grabbed his arm and made him look at me.

I glared "keep your thought rated G" I growled, he smirked and snickered "okay whatever dude" he said and went to sit next to Chloe, I fisted my hands into balls, "uh Derek why don't you take a cold shower" Simon said, I nodded and left with one last glare at Rory.

**SPOV** this wasn't good, if another guy was interested Chloe, Derek would literally ripe the guy in half, no sarcasm right there. "So how old are you" Rory asked Chloe leaning a bit to close, "uh I'm 20" Chloe said backing up a bit, he smirked and leaned a bit more. "Who wants drink" she called and ran off, Rory glared then he looked at me I smirked and he glared some more. This guy was really getting on my nerves, "Liz" Chloe called, we looked up and saw Chloe looking at an empty space in front of her, "oh okay, so their fine right" she smiled "okay could you give us the directions" Chloe beamed "thank you" she turned to us.

"I got the directions, and Liz said there's a safe house around here. We need to go over there and group up" we nodded. Derek came out of the shower in jeans and a dark green hoodie. Chloe told Derek what Liz said he smiled softly at her but Chloe turned the last second. He glared at her "so what in the world are we doing?" Rory asked us. Tori told him of what happened, "what a jerk I mean who you leave just a beautiful creature like you behind" Chloe blushed and Derek glared at him.

Tori and I snickered a bit, "yeah a jerk" Chloe said, Derek flinched. The past second Rory started to curse the man who left Chloe, not knowing that he was in this room. "I mean I would beat the crap out of him when I see him" Derek walked up to Rory "then why don't you do it" Rory looked at him, "well duh I don't know who he is" he said slowly as to make Derek understand. "You're looking at him" Derek growled, Rory paled and looked at us for help; we just shrugged. "So are you going to beat the crap out of me?" Derek asked.

_**Please comment and Review and i u don't like it don't say anything thanks :]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV **

Rory backed up a bit, Derek smirked. I grabbed Derek's arm to push him back, "just leave it please" I whispered, and they looked at me.

I let go of his arms and ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face, I heard someone come after me.

I stopped and started to sob, "Chloe" I turned and was crushed into a hug, I held on the person sobbing loudly into her shoulder "I missed them so much" I chocked out, "I know" Tori said and soothed out my hair, I sniffled a bit and tried to calm down, "I just want them back and go home" I whispered.

She nodded and hugged me tightly. She walked me back to the room, to where Derek was pacing looking worried. Simon laying on the bed with Rory standing by the window looking down. Tori cleared her throat and all three boy's head snapped towards me. Derek and Rory took a step but Simon ran past them and held my face in his hands "you okay" he whispered.

I nodded smiling gratefully at him, he sighed in relief and kissed my forehead. Derek looked away but i swear i saw sadness in his eyes. Rory well he looked down right angry and jealous.

Tori held my hand and i held it tighter just wishing i was back to when I was 17 it was much easier back then.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV <strong>(Damon's)

I held onto my little sister's and little brother's hand as we sat in the play house. Damien sniffled, "don't cry now" I whispered he looked at me nodded.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand "I miss mama" Athena nodded laying her head on my shoulder, "Kids" a voice said we all flinched, I looked up and saw a man with brown hair and green eyes but a more pale green eyes like milky sort of with specks of brown

"Hello you must be the Saunders children" I glared at him, he saw this and laughed and patted my head.

I quickly bit on his hand, he screamed yanking his hand out of my mouth and went to slap me, I held still waiting for the contact but before the hand hit my cheek another hand grabbed his wrist, we turned and saw another man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Don't hit them" he growled, the brown haired man nodded and cradled his bitten hand then his eyes "I got bit by a werewolf, I'm going to turn in one of those freaks" he shrieked.

I flinched that hurt, Damien whimpered and hid his face in my arm. I squeezed his small hand he sniffled. "Where is mama" Athena demanded, the black haired man smiled at us "would you like something to eat"

Damien perked up and nodded quickly, I looked at him. He smiled softly; the man disappeared then reappeared with a plate full of cookies and three glasses of milk. I grabbed the plate and took a sniff then at the milk they smelled alright, I narrowed my eyes before taking a small bit and sip, he smiled at me.

I handed one glass to Damien and the other to Athena, they quickly ate the food, and I ate as well but slowly still glaring at the man. I didn't trust him; he couldn't easily poison the food. Then a woman with red hair, freckles and blue eyes smiled at us. "Aww aren't you guys just adorable" she cooed.

I growled loudly she yelped and stumbled back the black haired man caught "oh thanks Rob" she said, Rob smiled at her "no problem Amy" I glared at them.

"Sorry he's just like his father, you need to be careful about him" he said looking adoringly at Amy.

She smiled back up at him; I titled my head to the side a bit that was odd. "Now get some sleep" Rob said giving us a fake smile. We nodded and climbed into our small beds, Athena and Damien snuggled against.

I held onto them "I promise we will get home okay" they nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

After our weird event, I called Liz and she told me the directions of the safe house. "Get in the van" Derek muttered looking out the window "it's getting pretty dark hurry up" he snarled at Rory who flinched and ran to sit in the back.

I was lagging behind but Derek didn't snap at me just grabbed my elbow gently and steered to the passenger side.

Looking up at him with an raised eyebrow he just mumbled and leaned down to my ear "i don't want you anywhere near Rory" Derek whispered harshly, his warm breath caressed my cheek and neck.

Almost giggling with delight i held back and nodded, however Tori saw and winked at me dragging Simon to the back who sended me a thumbs up.

Smiling i got in the passenger seat buckling up and shutting the door. Derek saw my smile and blushed mumbling about how he's going to be Rory's ass.

I remember the last time Derek got jealous it was right after our first kiss, it was his first time being jealous so it was pretty cute.

* * *

><p><em>"There's another safe house in Colorado and that's where we're going" kit said smiling at us. I was sitting between Simon and Derek both of them holding my hands, glaring at each other. Tori was sitting in the recliner in front of me snickering with an evil smirk on her face. I pleaded her with a look trying to save me and aunt Lauren was standing behind Tori trying to figure which boy to glare at then decided to glare at me.<em>

_I sighed pulling my hands away from both of them but they just held on tighter "umm..." i started "what" Derek and Simon both said "do you want you water?" asked Simon._

_Derek glared at him "no she doesn't want water she just had a whole bottle a minuet ago she's hungry" he growled._

_Simon stared at Derek in disbelief "hungry dude she freakin ate 2 whole hamburger! i think she's spending way too much time with you...maybe she could spend time with us instead of you shoving your tongue down her throat ever five seconds!"  
><em>

_Derek and I both blushed...while the rest of the group watched in awe of the boys little drama act like a TV show even Aunt Lauren._

_"Well she's my fucking girlfriend so yeah i do have permission to shove my tongue down her throat unlike somebody who still has feelings for her and draws pictures of her and you making out!" he snarled taking out a messed up notepad from his pocket.  
><em>

_Simon turned beet red and man he beat my record, i took the crumbled up picture and un wrapped it smoothing it out with my hands._

_There was me and Simon on the couch making out, his hand up my shirt and my hands in his hair...another one with me on his bed shirt off same thing as well his hands on the jeans pulling them down. I gulped and looked at Simon who tried to snatch it back._

_but Derek snatched it from me and stalked in the kitchen...Tori couldn't hold it anymore she burst out laughing, then she fell off the recliner thumping her fist on the floor. I sighed and went to find Derek who was burning Simon's pictures of me and him._

_he looked down right angry well more jealous his hands were shaking and he was taking deep breaths. I silently walked behind him waiting a few second before wrapping my arms around his middle and snuggling my face in between his muscular should blades._

_Derek froze then relaxed...then i felt him fully calm down, his hands over mine rubbing them softly. I kissed between his shoulder blades "he's your brother and you love him" i whispered._

_"he loves you" i added. "It's not his fault their probably are old from when we are at the Lyle house because they were all crumbled up." Derek stayed quite then sighed turned around wrapping his arms around me squeezing me gently._

_"I know and they were from the Lyle house when he had this crush on you" he whispered. I smiled against his shirt...'he was jealous...of his own brother so cute!' _

_Derek felt my smile back with a glare "why are you smiling" he accused pointing a finger at me, i smiled wider and bit his finger. He yelped pulling back his finger staring at me in shock "your jealous" i whispered._

_His eyes widened even more then they turned into a glare, "no! no, no, no, no, never in my life have i been jealous of Simon he brings girls after girls home and i was never jealous!" he growled._

_I giggled and moved my arms so they wrapped around his neck, stepping on my tip toes i pulled down his head pressing my lips against his 'not kissing just touching' "your jealous" i taunted whispering._

_when i talked my lips brushed his "no" he whispered. "yes" I hissed back bitting his bottom lip, he sucked in a breath his eyes rolling back in his head "noooo" he moaned pressing me against the wall. "no" i whispered._

_"Yes" he growled kissing me roughly, we were too busy kissing that we didn't see Simon wake in with a guilty face which turned into shock, he coughed and we both pulled away slowly looking in each others eyes before i turned my head and looked at Simon._

_Derek looked away and buried his face in my neck mumbling random things kissing my neck ever so often. "Yeah" I replied breathlessly my fingers running in Derek's silky hair  
><em>

_Simon cleared his throat "I uh um well i just want to uh apologize" he stuttered out. I nodded "your forgiven" I said._

_Nudging Derek he grunted and moved his away from my neck and placed his chin on top of my head "yeah" he grunted not liking being interrupted._

_Now i think he knew what it was like with Simon and his girlfriends "apologize" I hissed at him. he looked down at me giving me a look and i looked back. I won and Derek sighed looking at Derek standing full height now._

_Derek cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck, i gave him a small push from his back and he stared at me. I nodded my head towards to Simon who looked so sad and vulnerable._

_"I'm sorry" Derek grunted looking at Simon in his amber eyes. Simon smiled happily before putting out his hands "brothers again?" he asked. Derek smiled grabbing his hand and pulled Simon into a brotherly hug "of course" he said._

_I pouted before running behind Derek and hugging him too "i want a hug too" I whispered in his back. Simon and Derek laughed pulling me between them. I smiled kissing Simon on the cheek and Simon did the same "don't push it" Derek growled at Simon who pouted._

_"She kissed me first" he whined "that's because she's my girlfriend and she can kiss you" he said not realizing his mistake. I smirked and Simon pulled me into his arms "so that means she can kiss me" he whispered huskily._

_Derek's eyes widened and pulled me away just as i about to press my lips to Simon. We both laughed and Derek growled at both of us dragging me away "stupid Blondies" he growled, "it was a joke i wasn't really going to kiss him" i said._

_Derek just grunted throwing me over his shoulder and into his room._

* * *

><p>i was brought back to reality when Simon snored loudly and Derek talking to Tori "Can you hack into Edison group like you did like last time" she nodded "Chloe there's a laptop under your seat" Derek said taking a left turn which made Simon flying off the seat plus he was still asleep and his face was flat on the floor.<p>

Tori just stared at him a bit disturbed, reached down i grabbed the dark blue laptop and handed to Tori who opened it and magically her fingers danced across the keyboard. I looked back at Derek who was watching me with a small smile, so i decided to give him a small smile back after all i can't be a bitch to him all the time.

Derek somehow looked shocked and almost passed a stop sign. He pressed down hard on the break which made Rory, Tori, plus Simon fly forwards.

I quickly looked back "you guys okay" i asked. They groaned and nodded "jeez Derek are you sure we can have Chloe to drive" he said.

At the same time Tori and Derek both shouted "NO!" I blushed while Simon snickered "we almost died ahhh good times good times"

* * *

><p><em>"ooh ooh ooh oooh can i drive!" I said excitedly staring at Derek's new car that Kit bought for him 'Kia Cerato' <em>**sorry I'm not into cars so i just chose a random one**_ Derek looked at Aunt Lauren who shook her head violently then looked at him and i put my puppy eyes on full blast pursing my lips slightly. He groaned covering his eyes with one of his hand, smiling I took his other hand and he peeked between his fingers._

_He sighed "fine" I squealed in delight pulling him down for a kiss before climbing in the car "don't say i didn't warn you" aunt Lauren said. I stuck my tongue at her and she glared walking back in with Kit. Tori and Simon got in while Derek sat in beside me._

_I put in the keys turning the engine on and putting my foot on the gas petal, We all screamed when we moved backwards i quickly stopped just as we ran into the closed garage breaking the door. _

_"hehehe sorry it was on reverse" I said smiling. Everyone gulped, turning it back to drive slamming my foot on the drive. I screamed in delight while everyone screamed in horror as i tore off the driveway and down the road._

_I was giggling madly as i ran over the curb the speed limit was at least 80, every turn we took, they would scream holding the seat for dear life. i mean for reals I'm not that bad i thought rolling my eyes._

_then there was a bump and we all jumped and i squealed again "Chloe, Chloe!, CHLOE!" Derek shouted at me, "what?" I asked turning to look at him "I think you ran over a cat!" he shouted his eyes wide in fear. "Oh" i thought looking down._

_"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN JUST DRIVE OR STOP!" he shouted. I thought for a second running a red light, i heard tire screech behind me. "hmm nah i'll keep driving" I giggled looking back at the road._

_then i saw McDonald's past me. I did a quick U-turn the tires screeching in protest and I drove over the grass stump to the parking lot, turning in a full circle i parked it. Smoke covered our care "come on let's go I'll pay" I said smiling madly, they all looked like their were going to vomit._

_"Well come on" I said tugging on Derek's arm jacket, I pulled out the keys and opened the door only to meet the eyes of a very angry police man but hot non the less. "uh-oh" i said. He nodded and took off his sunglasses._

_"Can i see your driver's license please" he said, i nodded quickly and looked through my purse, frowning i looked through my pocket of my short jeans shorts, i leaned the other way to look through my other one. frowning deeper i patted my butt pockets but couldn't find anything, so i looked through front._

_I looked at Derek and saw him glaring at the police officer, when i looked back his eyes followed my every move. "Just one moment" i said holding up a finger he nodded licking his lips._

_This time i leaned back towards Tori and Simon who tried to hold back their laughter, "have you guys seen my license?" I asked they shook their head giggling once. I frowned stepping out of the car._

_Derek growled this time, I placed my foot on the seat of the car looking in the inside of my boot, "uh that's okay" the officer said placing a hand on my bare back._

_I turned to stare at him, "but this is the only time I'm letting you go" he said writing something in his pad. "Don't let me catch you okay or you will be punished" he said huskily with a smirk, he tore off the paper and handed it to me. He winked and walked back to his cruiser driving off._

_After he left Tori and Simon burst out laughing, Derek looked downright angry and...jealous? looking down at the paper it read 'call me babe you have a cute face 607 541 8764 i'm 21 and my names Cody ;)' I blushed and looked at Derek who was already out of the car and inside the restaurant._

* * *

><p>Derek just glared at Simon "that wasn't funny" he growled "yes it was" Tori said laughing<p>

"The officer was totally checking Chloe out and you know it" tori said. I blushed smiling at Derek who glared at me "damn you were so jealous when you were a teenager" Simon said winking at me.

I sighed and looked away "he still is" tori whispered to Simon who snickered glancing back at Rory. Derek growled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel "Did you know we actually dared Chloe to call the officer" Tori said smirking when Derek swiveled the car in shock, stopping on the shoulder of the street "What!" he shouted at me.

I blushed "it was a dare" I defended myself smiling inwardly 'his jealousy is still cute' he frowned and turned away "so you called a guy way older than you when we were dating nice chloe" he muttered.

"I didn't do anything! So stop making it sounded like i cheated on you!" I yelled, he glare and looked at me "well yeah you kind of did, flirting with a man way older than you!" he snarled back.

I fumed "I never ever in my life flirted with a guy when we were dating not even before we went out NOR! After you broke my heart and kicked me out of your life" I said coldly.

Derek looked away guilty after i said it was a tense silence. I felt my heart ache and i wiped away the tears that strayed from my eyes "Tori" I chocked out trying to stop the tears that flowed "did you get the stuff" I asked taking a deep breath.

Derek looked at him his hand raised to wipe away another tear, "I'm so so sorry" he whispered brokenly, I looking away even though my heart wanted to lean in his strong warm hand but i held strong.

He's not getting in my strong barrier i put in my heart. year after years guys flirted but non could get past my cold barrier. so then why can he? i asked my self

How can he leave then show back up and hurt me just as much. My inner kept on saying to forgive him stop being a bitch to him but i couldn't he needed to feel the pain as much as i did.

"Yeah" tori whispered looking between Derek and I, "Good" I whispered looking out of the window and not at Derek. I heard him sigh and start the car again.

After two hrs later, Tori got the whole map, cods, alarms cods and everything of the building.

"They're keeping them in here, the play room" she said pointing to a small room in the back of the building room. I nodded trying to hold back my tears; no I will not cry I thought.

Derek turned the corner into a gravel pathway and into the forest "are you sure this is the way" Rory asked snobbishly from the back seat "yeah" Derek grunted not feeling in the mood to fight.

_Good_ Taking a deep breath i cleared my mind from all bad thoughts just like Derek showed me how. _DEREK! why am i always thinking about him when it was him who broke my heart! Okay thing about what's it going to be like after we get my kids back...then a thought froze me. Derek will see his kids for the first time and they will find out and want him to live with us!_ that thought made me smile.

then I frowned why would i want Derek in my life i shouldn't be smiling, then time i glared at the window forcing my self not to smile. I gasped when a hand reached over and and smoothed the lines on my face "your going to get wrinkles stop it smile" Derek whispered.

I looked at him before pushing his hand of gently "look on the road or I swear I will drive" i warned. He forced a smile and nodded and kept on driving until we reached a large mansion

**- the picture is on my profile :)-**

"We're here" Simon said we climbed out of the van.

"Well let's go inside" I said grabbing my bag which was ripped out of my hand. I looked at Derek who smirked walking up ahead of me _still has the beautiful ass...NO! don't think about his ass._

I followed him my eyes drifting downwards and every time i would blush. Tori nudged me smirking and I gasped glaring at her "don't you dare" i whispered.

"What" she said innocently "i wasn't even thinking anything" she whispered giggling.

I sighed and then we reached the huge door. Derek pounded on the door with the huge door knocker.

We waited then a moment later the door was opened and we were greeted by an man in his late 50's he had salt and black pepper hair and goti - **hehe i don't know how to spell it sorry mybad- **and big brown eyes with silver rimmed glasses**  
><strong>

He smiled kindly, his eyes crinkles on the ends. "hello I'm Frank and a half-water demon please come in" he said.

Rory smiled at me, we went inside and were greeted by a young rouge werewolf, a necromancer, witch and a small shape shifter.

"This is going to be a long day" I heard Derek mutter angrily I had to smile at that. I remembered that he never liked these things. "Well let's get you guys introduced"


	4. Chapter 4

** thanks you for all your reviews so far... i own the next characters are mine hahahah you can't steal them away from me!  
><strong>

**CPOV**

We were sitting around the huge living room, us on one side and the other on the other side. Frank cleared his throat, "Rex why don't you start" he said pointing to the werewolf who had white blonde hair, silver eyes and was very handsome looking too.

Rex grunted "Rex i'm 17 plus a rouge werewolf and um i was kind of actually got kicked out of my pack because well i'll tell you later so um yeah that's about it" he said.

The necromancer was next, she had soft chestnut ringlets down to her back, with pools of chocolate eyes "hi, I'm Trinity I'm 17 also and I'm a necromancer" she smiled at us, another girl with straight blue hair to her waist and pale blue eyes with a ring of silver

"hey I'm Ella, I'm 17 as well and I'm a witch, this is my little brother mark, he's 6 and is a shape shifter, and his most shifting form is a panther" mark had black hair with brown eyes so dark that you might think that there black.

"Well I'm Tori, I'm 20, and I'm a witch" she then elbowed Simon who jerked awake with a snort "uh oh what, oh yeah hehe sorry, I'm Simon and 21, and me a sorcerer" he smiled at them,

"I'm Rory and I'm a half fire demon and I'm 22" I sighed, great I'm next "hello I'm Chloe and I'm 20 and a necromancer"

I saw Trinity perk up and I gave her a soft smile which she returned "Derek, werewolf, 21" he grunted and looked away. So we just kind of sat there for a second when i saw something shimmer beside me.

"Chloe!" Trinity and I turned to look at Liz who was there smiling at us "are they okay" I asked immediately.

she nodded "yeah, it's just that they are fine and just checking up how you are doing" she asked.

I shrugged "we are doing great okay, we are about to plan how to get them free" she nodded and faded away.

I turned back to the group; the new people were staring at me like I was crazy, except for Trinity. "Just a ghost friend" they nodded, "So what was this plan about freeing the kids, and who are kids are those" Frank asked. "Mine" I said. Derek flinched "well there mine too" Derek muttered. "Yeah sure" I snorted, he flinched again. "I mean how many kids are there?" Frank asked, "Three, one is 2yrs and the other two are 4yrs" I said.

He nodded rubbing his jaw with his hand, "okay here's what we do" Rex said giving us an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV <strong>(Damon's)

I watched as Athena and Damien play, I heard Rob's voice a hall away

"damn you stupid werewolves get in here" the door opened and a huge man with white blonde hair and silver eyes, his hands were chained together, the man slumped against the wall. One eye was already turning purple and swelling, blood was oozing from his nose and down his chin and underneath his had a huge cut on his lips, his face and neck was bruised and looked like he was badly beaten up.

I kept on watching him, even Athena Damien stopped to look at him. Athena walked up to him "are you okay" she asked softly. The man looked at her and smiled "yeah, so don't worry you pretty little head" he said bringing up his hand and tapping her forehead with his forefinger.

She blushed softly; I rolled my eyes, leave it to my sister to get a crush. Damien walked over to him too and touched his cheek, the man winced but didn't back down "what happened" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I was walking down the street and all of sudden this people came and attacked me" he grunted moving a bit. We stayed quiet for a second when he ripped the chains off. Athena squeaked, we all stared wide-eyed, he smirked "now let's get you kids out of here" he whispered.

"How" Damien said clinging to his hand now, I narrowed my eyes. It was me who was supposed to help them escape not him, I growled "we are not escaping" I snarled at him.

He smiled at me "what if I told you that your mom's outside waiting for you" he said bending down to my level, "mommy!" the other squealed, holding each other jumping up and down. I kept my eyes narrowed, it was until he pulled out a small bracelet mommy always wore it was a leather threaded band with an emerald stone in it.

"She told me to give this to you, please listen Damon she's outside" he tied the band around my wrist; he pulled the thread to it tightened around my small wrist.

Then tied the remained leather into a small ribbon "I promise" he said. I nodded touching the bracelet "let's go" I said to other two who were smiling holding each still jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes "come on" they nodded giving me a quick grin. "Oh my name is Rex" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong> (Derek's)

I was in my wolf form and had my head lying in Chloe's lap, who was fast asleep.

"Derek wake her up were here" Simon said smiling down at me. I grunted and got up, nudging Chloe on the cheek with my nose; she grunted and smacked my face with her hand. I let out a growl "Chloe honey wake up" Rory said. I growled and let out snap at him, he smirked and walked off, I was still growling when a hand on my back stopped me.

I looked at Chloe who was smiling tiredly "calm down fluffy" she mumbled and climbed out of the car, leaving me dumbfounded and giddy.

With a shake of my head I hopped out of the car, "Okay here are the teams, first there's Derek and Tori who will shut down the entire camera systems, and knock out all the guards, Simon and Ella will find the other experiments here that are locked in. Chloe and Rory (I let out a warming growl) will try to find Rex and the kids, Trinity and I will stay here if anyone comes okay" Frank said we all nodded.

"Now go" Tori ran off, I hesitated before licking Chloe cheek and ran after Tori.

"Hurry up Fido" she whispered harshly, I let out a snort. We followed the path Tori told us, I grabbed the back of her shirt she glared at me, before I jerked my head to the guard who was sleeping on the chair. She held up her hands, he jerked away before falling straight back down in a face plant on the floor. "Like magic" she whispered giving me an evil grin.

I snorted and picked up and dagger with my mouth and flung it upwards towards a camera. **(a bit cliche don't you think?)**

"Not bad" she murmured and patted my head harshly.

I growled and moved out of the way, she rolled her eyes we kept on running. I pulled on her shirt again and pushed her in a janitor's closet with me following.

"What the heck Derek" she whispered harshly at me, I let out a growl warning her to shut up.

Tilting my head and my ears swiveled towards the sound of the voice.

The conversation flow in me. "Amy hurry up and get injection ready" a rumble said. "Okay give me a second" a female said.

The man let out a snort, "I can't believe that ugly little bugger bit me" he snarled. "Oh hush up Max" the girl said.

Max grunted "here you go" she said. I heard a hiss of pain and a small thank you "Amy" a new voice said.

"Yeah Rob" Amy replied. "I need to ask you something" Rob said softly. "Well I'm hungry" Max said and I heard his heavy footsteps fade away from the way he walked he probably was a very big man.

"So what is it" Amy said. "I uh um needed to tell you something" he stuttered. "Willyougooutwithme" he said quickly, I rolled my eyes, 'poor block' "oh yeah I guess, sure I love too" I bet anything by the sound of her voice that she was blushing.

The footsteps faded away I jumped out of the door, with Tori following me.

"Let's go" I nodded and we ran swiftly to the Security system. We opened the door softly, there was a man and a women talking and eating out of Chinese food **( hehe now this is too cliche!)**.

Tori cleared her throat they both turned but she flung out a rod knocking both of them out, she ran and bounded them both up against the door gags in their mouths then ran to the chair

She then swiveled into the chair flicking off the all the cameras, "there done" she said and we ran out of the room. I let out one last glance at them before following her.

**sorry if it's a bit too short i was not going to be here all day so i um wanted to do this quickly so i could at least upload the story faster um...i'll probably upload another chpt after 10 people will review on this chpt! :)**

**so please comment and review thanks love you all**

**{o,o}**

**(|_)**

**-"-"-**

**sorry i have this weird obsession with owls!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Got another chpt done so please enjoy! :D**

**it's a pity that i don't own Darkest powers but eh? i own everyone else in this story hahah :)  
><strong>

**CPOV**

"so uh when this is over you wanna hang out" he asked smirking. I gritted my teeth trying to calm down, since we came here Rory wouldn't stop flirting.

I need to freakin find my kids, and all he is doing is flirting with me. Growling I turned around to face him.

He looked shocked for what i did next I slapped him hard across the face.

"Listen, just fucking listen I need to find my kids and will you stop flirting with me get it" I said in a deadly calm voice._ great I've have been spending too much time with Derek, Simon was right.  
><em>

He paled and nodded quickly, I sent him a cute smile "thank you now let's go" I said, we silently walked down the halls.

I looked up at the security camera, the red light was blinking so, Derek and Tori shut down the cameras, I sighed in relief _'good'_

We kept on walking then i was about to turn the corner when a figure moved.

Stumbling back i bumped into Rory who quickly caught me, and sent me a smirk "i knew would fall for me" he purred. I kneed him in the groin.

He sucked in a breath his face resembling a fish all puckered up i had the urge to laugh like a man woman.

Rory opened his mouth to say something but a voice interrupted him.

"hurry up and put the liquid in" a rough voice said, we both froze and backed up against the wall, well Rory limped to the wall.

"Dam it just give me a second" a musical voice said.

"Alright which one are we doing this one on" the first one said.

"The girl, okay she's a bit week but her older brother will put up a fight so we have put them down, quickly their parents are probably know where they are by now" I froze.

_They were talking about, the twins and Damon. I had to find them quickly before they did._

"We need to find them quickly hurry up" I hissed at Rory who nodded and we went the other way.

**SPOV**

we were running as fast and silent as we could, "Shhh" I placed a hand on Ella's mouth and pointed to the pacing guard in front of a cell he had a huge machine gun in his hand, _damn they guy is almost big as Derek and he's not even a werewolf._

Ella's eyes widened when she saw him, I quickly put up my hand and whispered out a curse sending him flying to the wall making him pass out.

We quickly ran to to the guard and tied him up then throwing the gun in one of the empty cages.

I was too busy tying him up when i heard Ella gasp.

turning around quickly i saw her looking in one of the cages.

moving towards her and looked in as well.

I was disgust what I found. Four little boys about 6 yrs old, all muddy with grime over there face, they were chained from the legs to the wall.

When they saw us, they whimpered and scuttled closer together "shhh we won't hurt you" Ella cooed them.

They nodded and relaxed, while Ella went to get the keys. I noticed that all the boys looked like they were quadruplets.

two had black hair the other two had soft ginger hair.

One black haired had blue eyes the other black haired boy had silver eyes.

One ginger haired boy had blue eyes the other had silver eyes.

"Here it is" Ella announced looking through the guards pockets for the key, she un–locked the doors and went inside to unchain them.

They hugged her and started to cry, "Ohhh shhh baby, now come on" she cooed.

They nodded and walked out; the smallest one of them, he had black hair and blue eyes, looked up at me and whimpered.

I gently knelt down and picked him up "you okay" I asked. He nodded "Blake" he whispered pointing to himself.

"Simon" I pointed to myself. Blake let out a cute grin showing his dimples. "Travis" he pointed to the ginger haired and blue eyes.

"Blaze" he pointed to the black haired and silver eyes.

"Tammy" he pointed to the last one with ginger hair and silver eyes.

I smiled "Let's go Ella" she nodded and we all ran quietly.

**DPOV (Damon's)**

I kept up with Rex until we reached a dead end "damn" he cursed in frustration running his hand through his white blonde hair roughly.

Damien gasped and slapped both of his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide like dinner plates

"Ohhh you sad a _bad_ word" he said slowly. Rex rolled his eyes "sorry" he grunted, but Damien kept his hands over his mouth.

"he said sorry" I said. "But _mommy_ said if we say a _bad_ wowd you hawve to give mommy a _quawtew_...and and and since mommy is not hewe" he mumbled shyly looking down at feet.

"can i hawve the quawtew" Damien said matter of factly and put his hands on his hips glaring up at Rex.

Growling in in frustration i glared at Damien who just stuck his tongue at me.

"oh sorry here you okay, you happy now" Rex said handing Damien a quarter, he took it and looked like he won a lot of money

"oh yes" he whispered in awe of the shiny coin, Rex glanced at Damien then back at me.

"he likes shinny thing" I said still glancing at Damien who had his eyes glued to the coin like it was so precious.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

We both followed Rex as he lead us somewhere else, Athena was following him like a puppy.

She giggled as Rex told her something funny.

I grunted "do you think Athena likes Rex" Damien asked looking at her.

"Hmm I think so" I said, he nodded and looked down .

**sorry if it's short! :) so um since this is a short chpt i need to have at least 6 reviews for another chpt! :)**

**so please review! thank you!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Got another chpt done so please enjoy! :D**

**it's a pity that i don't own Darkest powers but eh? i own everyone else in this story hahah :)  
><strong>

**FPOV (frank)**

Mark was still sleeping in the van, Ella was biting her fingers in anticipation "What if they have been captured"

"What if they have been eaten!"

"What if they can't find the kids"

"What if the kids have been eaten then know their torturing them!"

"What if -"

"Ella calm down, they will be okay" I said intrupting her weird rant.

"I know but they should have been out by now" she mumbled then looked at the chained gate, "should we go check, at least" Ella said.

"No its okay just wait here" she nodded, a moment later. Tori and Derek came out "We're done with our part" she said out of breath.

Five minutes later Simon and Ella came back with five small boys

"These were the only people there, this one is Blaze, Travis, Blake and Tammy, all werewolves" Simon said. "Get them in the car" I said.

Derek took a sniff and ran back inside, "no get back you stupid dog!" Tori hissed. But Derek kept on going and nobody stopped him nobody ran after him. 

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

something was wrong very wrong, we got caught. By a guy named Rob and a woman. The women had come up behind me and stabbed me with a needle with a yellow liquid in it.

Rory held me as I withered in pain. "What did you do to her!" he snarled, patting my back _for once he's concerned about me and not trying to feel me up_

I whimpered and squeaked; I looked down at my hands and saw white fur sprouting.

I screamed as my back jack knifed up really high. Rory yelped in fright and dropped me _my hero_ note the sarcasm

I felt myself getting smaller and smaller, my ears grew longer and more pointer and move up on top of my head.

Screaming in pain I twisted my neck to stop the huge contraction on my neck.

"Oh my god" Rory whispered, I looked up and noticed my eye sight was getting better. On his cheek was a visible scar that was impossible to see with the human eye.

I was about to pass out when I heard a faint growl, my head snapped up. Derek was growling viciously at the couple, black lips pulled back to show his pearl white canines that was at least long as my middle finger, drool was dripping down.

Derek lowered himself in a pounce position and growled again, Rob held Amy in a protective position, "leave mutt" he yelled.

Derek barked making them both yelp and run I looked down at my hands which were now small white paws; I twisted my head and saw a small bushy tail then fainted. 

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I looked at Chloe when she fainted; she was a small arctic fox, they fucking changed her into a Arctic Fox, now she's a were-fox. Now their so going to get it! I growled

I whimpered and rushed to her side. Rory went down to pick her up, but I snarled and slashed his sleeve making a rip but not a mark.

"Whoa, okay calm down" he said backing up. I leaned down and picked her up by the skin on her neck. I turned around and jogged outside, I heard Rory followed me.

When I turned the corner I ran into somebody, making me stumble and the little person fall down.

When my eyes opened, I saw a little boy with black hair and silver tips, the boy looked up at me with silver teary eyes.

"Don't eat me" he whimpered. Then I knew who he was, _Damien my wolf said_. I whined and lowered Chloe to the floor laying her down gently.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV (DAMIEN'S) before he meets Derek and Rory<br>**

while I was wooking at my new coin, I had to wet go of my bwother's hand to get it out of my pocket, "what are you doing" he hissed.

"I wanna see my coin!" I protested using my puppy eyes, hehe it always wowks on him. He sighs "Fine but stay up with us" he gwowled. Smiling happily I nodded.

Putting my hand out of my pocket i wooked awound until i felt the sof shiny thing, pulling it out i stawed in awe of it.

"So shiny" i whispered. "sometimes you remind me of a bird" Damon gwowled in fwont of me.

I stuck my tongue at his back before gwinning back, there was a head on one side "I don't wike this guys head" I muttewed.

"Why" Damon asked.

"Becauth he weminds me of pasta" i whispered.

big bwother waughed "why" he asked.

"His haiw...it wooks like sworwly pasta!" I exclaimed.

"shhhhhh" Damon tuwned around putting his fingews to his wip "you have to be quite okay" he whispered. I nodded my face all serwious

"big bowther?" I asked slowly. He 'hmmd' "why can't we fwy out of hewe" I asked.

Damon waughed "because little brother" he said.

"We can't fly only birds can't" he said.

"hmm i wanna fwy" I said. Damon shook his head smiling.

I wooked around until i saw a painting of a biwd. He was fwying so high!

My mouthed opened wide and i walked to it. "So pweety" I cooed.

"Big bwother!" I exclaimed tuwning to wook at him but...he was gone.

"Damon? Athena...Wex!" I called. "Damon! Athena! Wex!" I called.

I felt teaws in my eyes "no i will not cwy" I sniffled.

Then I scweamed the only thing that came to my mouth "MAMA!" my voice echoed.

Sniffling I wan thwough a door to then awound a cownew.

Then i felt like i hit something...something hawd. "ooph" I said. Looking up to see a big black wolf stawing at me.

He was holding a white bunny in his mouth (_damon's only 2 so he think chloe is a bunny not a fox)_

Standing next to him was a man with wed haiw. "don't eat me" I cwied.

He wooked at me then put the bunny down next to his feet. He mad a cat noise.

I wooked at the bunny then back at the wolf then smiled "heheh" patting his muzzle

* * *

><p><strong><span>DPOV (back to Derek's)<span>**

Damien looked at Chloe then at me, before smiling "hehe" he giggled reaching over to pet my muzzle.

I whined closing my eyes, "little boy who are you" Rory asked.

I growled at him making him yelp. Damien laughed this time, and then he looked at Rory.

"My name is Damien, I got lost from my brother and sister" he whimpered tears starting to fall again.

I leaned forward and licked his cheek, tasting his salty tears. "Ewe" he said smiling wiping his cheek, I snickered.

"Damien" a new voice said, "Aunt Tori!" he shrieked and ran to hug Tori.

I growled and picked up Chloe again "Derek right now it's not time to hunt" she said annoyed _Damn Tori now it's not the time to make Jokes!_.

I whined "no actually that's not a regular fox, that's Chloe" Rory said sadly _pfft he's only sad that he cant' feel her up now...he have better not feel her up or else i swear i will rip his fingers off one by one!_

Tori's eyes widened then she punched Rory right in the face "you stupid bas-" before she said anything.

I barked at her my head nodding over to Damien who was holding on to Tori's leg. "You were supposed to take care of her" she whispered harshly at Rory while walking towards me.

Tori gently held Chloe in her arms and set Damien on top of me.

"Bring him outside now, we'll find the others" Tori said handing Chloe to Damien "hold her gently okay" she said.

He nodded and I bounded out of the door, Damien held onto my fur in a death grip, the other hand holding Chloe to his chest.

I found the van and walked up to Frank, "oh thank god you found one of her children" he said.

Damien slid off my back; Frank helped him in the back of the car where Mark was waiting all awake now.

"Fluffy stays with me" he said demanded. I let out a snicker and bumped his back with my nose "you promise you will be back" he said sniffling. I whined and bumped him again, then ran back inside .

Now time to find my other kids and Rex then Tori. I really don't care what happens to Rory he can die for all I care.

**okay here's another story again i'm sorry if it's short please I need at least 8 review. Thanks! :)**

**so Review and comment please for me and for the sake of yourself...besides i can't make you go crazy wanting to know what happens next right :D  
><strong>


	7. Author's note

HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY FANS...AND SO SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I HAVE TO MY MOM IS MAD AT ME BECAUSE I SAID THE WORDED "PISSED" AT MY OWNSELF NOT AT HER SO SHE DECIDED TO GROUND ME AND I WAS LIKE &*%$(* YEAH...NOT A PRETTY SIGHT I'M GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR LIKE 1 WEEK I'LL SEE YOU IN ONE WEEK :) BYE *KISSES* I LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. Chapter 7

**hahah i finally got this chpt done!**

**so uh it's not that much but it's atleast better than nothing so um enjoy!  
><strong>

**RPOV -Rex's-**

we accidentally lost Damien on the way, "we have got to find him quickly" I said looking around frantically, Athena was crying silently.

I held her "hey it's going to be okay" I said. She nodded sniffling; Damon was giving me a death glare.

I felt instantly guilty "I'm sorry" I said. His fist clenched he opened his mouth before he could speak I heard someone call his name.

"Aunt Tori" he whispered and ran to her, Athena squealed and jumped out of my arms and into hers.

"Thank god I found you, we uh I mean I accidentally lost Damien" I said giving her my pleading eyes.

She sighed "Don't worry, Derek and I found him crying lost, he is in the van with Mark, Ella and Frank now come on" she said.

We were running when two dark figures block our few. We shrieked and stopped, two workers had guns in their hands glaring at us.

Athena glared and stomped over to them "Athena" we all yelled, "let us go you big bullies" she said.

Tori was about to grab her when the oldest one slapped her across the face.

She screamed and ran back to us crying.

Before we were about to attack and a huge mass of pale green charged into the oldest one, the man was wearing doctor's scrubs and was beating the shit out the one that slapped Athena.

The man yelled in pain trying to cover his face, the youngest was too frightened to move.

We stood in shock, Tori and I quickly covered the kids eyes. The man's face gushed out with blood, we heard a sickening crack and the attacker grabbed the man by the head and slammed it hard to the ground.

The attacker stood leaving the dead man on the ground.

He turned and Tori and I gasped, it was Derek and he stood there burning with rage and hate and shirt splattered in blood and even chunks of muscle.

Athena and Damon stared wide eyed as Derek walked over to the quivering man who shakily let the gun drop and back against the wall, Derek grabbed the man shirt pulling him closer, he screamed and covered his face "you were about to hurt her weren't you" he coldly, his voice was rough rougher than before like two Derek's talking at the same time, "n-n-n-no" he stuttered and whimpered.

Derek drew his fist and was about to punch the man when Athena ran and hugged Derek on the leg "don't hurt him please, even though he's bad don't hurt him" she cried.

Derek's face softened and he looked down at her then at the man his face hardening again "go and don't even think about getting more man okay" he spat.

The young man nodded and scurried off; Derek knelt down in front of Athena and smiled.

**DPOV**

I stared at my daughter smiling. She looked exactly like Chloe except, she had my black hair and Chloe's blue eyes.

I cupped her bruise cheek and kissed her forehead, I stood up pulling her onto my shoulders.

Athena giggled clutching my hair, "Let's go" I said looking at Damon, and he had a hard on glare on his face before grabbing Tori's hand.

We quickly ran outside "Oh thank god you found them" Simon cried and hugged Damon "Uncle Simon" Athena yelled happily, "hey Aty" he said pulling her from my shoulders and into his arm.

I saw how she buried her face into his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

Jealousy rang through my body as I saw this; _It was supposed to be me the way she hugs Simon, she's my daughter!_

I took deep breaths to calm myself and not to rip his preppy blond head off.

"Let's go" I said urgently climbing in, "where's fluffy" Damien said looking around for my wolf form. "Damien!" the twins cried hugging him "awe you guys missed me" he said sniffling happily. "Of course you baka" they both said

"Baka?" I replied, Tori and Simon smiled

"Chloe's was one time watching this Anime and they picked it up, it's the Japanese for idiot" she whispered the last word looking at the trio.

I nodded "Where's Chloe?" I said frantically, "here" Simon said holding a sleeping fox in his hands.

Frank started the car we were half way home when Damien started to cry "waaaaaaaaaaaaa whewe's fluffy!" he cried. I stripped off the bloody doctors shirt leaving my chest bare.

I smiled and picked Damien up in my arms, he sniffled and looked up at me, his silver eyes sparkling "who you awe?" he asked.

"it's who are you..." Damon muttered, I looked at him and smiled, he looked exactly like me when i was little but i think he inherited Chloe's small dimples.

"Oh..." Damien said looking down, he puffed out his cheek before glaring at Damon "I knew that!" he accused.

"No you didn't" Damon said.

"yes i did"

"no you didn't"

"yes i did"

"i want pie!" Athena cried, we all looked at her and she puffed out her cheeks looking away with a glare on her face "i'm hungry" she muttered.

Damien giggled and she laughed "where's Mommy" Damon asked suddenly.

He turned his glare at Rex who looked surprised "you said mommy was waiting for us...now where is she!" he yelled, everyone was quite.

"She uh well um" Rex looked for an excuse

"You mother got sick so I told her to go back home and rest and we'll pick you guys up" I said. Damon stared at me for a long time, and I stared back into his familiar green eyes.

"okay" he muttered looking away.

Athena came over and sat on my lap, Damon looked up at us.

he glared and turned away from me.

**SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHPT BUT EH THAT'S ALL I COULD COME UP WITH! **

**SO UH PLEASE REVIEW...SINCE THIS IS A SHORT CHPT I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS SO I CAN UPLOAD THE NEXT CHPT! HEHEHE**

_chu!_**  
><strong>


	9. Authors Note

Marking review

Okay I might stop writing stories because some chick told me that I'm bending the rules of the books of the universe and when I heard his/her comment I feel so hurt nobody as ever said that to me….these are MY stories not KELLEY ARMSTRONG so I can make them the way I want….and I already have to deal a lot of shit at home plus at school….my mom already wants me to be married and out of her freaken house and writing is the only thing that makes me happy…I have anger problems and I admit to that writing and listening to music only thing helps me and when somebody hurts saying that is bad and that your stories will be deleted for sexual abuse and my profile too. I Just felt so hurt that I wanted to cry nobody as ever said anything bad about my stories before everyone loves them and I'm sure some of you people on this website have seen more sexual stories than mine mines just a minor it barely goes into detail. All of your reviews makes me happy and it makes me happy knowing that you guys love my stories and want to read more of it.

And if you guys are made that Derek bit Chloe in this story and she didn't turn into a werewolf and it went right to sex but that's how it was supposed to be. He was marking her as his mate and he/she wanted Derek to be more control of himself and so right now I'm more than hurt! When I read that I just felt like crying because now I know that even on this website people can hurt you no matter what. I have to deal with enough hurt at home…I have to admit I have tears coming out of my eyes right now as I cry. Most of you people might think 'what the fuck is the chick doing crying over a stupid comment' but it really hurts me I'm such a sensitive person and my parents don't even know that. I have to act tough in front of them so they won't treat me like a baby and i seriously don't want that and i'm sure every teenager feels that way of not wanting to be treated as a baby but a very dependent person

So I need to take a break and wish me luck that I get my strength and come right back!

~Chlerek :)


	10. Chapter 8

**okay finally i'm done with this chpt! sorry it took so long**

**I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**CPOV**

light hit my closed eyelids making me see red; I opened them and blinked a few times, when my eyesight got better, Simon's face appeared in my vision.

My eyes widened, he looked different. I could see every single strand of hair on his face, and there was a silver of a scar running down from the corner of his eye down to his cheek.

"Hey she's awake" he called. _Ow my ear, you don't have to scream_

I tried to yell but came out as a strangle cry.

Then Derek's face came into view, his beautiful green eyes bored into mine.

I reached out to touch his face, but my hand didn't touch his face but a small white paw.

A shiver of panic went through my body, and I stood up but swayed. Derek caught me and brought me up to his face. He looked so sad but happy, I looked down at myself and saw a white furry body, i looked over my shoulder and saw a white bushy tail.

I looked up him again; he leaned down and brushed his mouth against my head.

He walked and stood in front of a full length mirror, I saw Derek holding a small white fox with bright blue eyes. Then I knew.

The white fox was me, "Mr. Derek" a small voice called. I looked down and saw my _DAUGHTER ATHENA!_ I cried out and jumped from Derek arms and into hers.

She giggled and patted my head, "Mr. Derek where's mommy" she asked. I looked at Derek he smiled sadly.

He knelt down and took me from her; "go where everyone else is waiting, I'll go get your mommy" she nodded and skipped into a room shutting the door.

"Chloe try to change back okay, there are some clothes you can borrow from Ella" I nodded and he set me on the couch, I noticed Simon was gone.

Now how in the hell am I supposed to change back, I thought angrily looking up helplessly at Derek.

He chuckled "try to imagine being human again okay" I nodded and he turned around. Shutting my eyes, I imagined walking with my two feet hearing the pad whenever I walked. Then a moment later, a sickening crack formed and convulsing of my muscles, I felt myself grow taller and bigger. Opening my eyes breathing heavily, I noticed I was naked.

Grabbing the bra and black tank putting it on, I put on a pair of silky green boxers, folding the hem so it would fit my small waist. "Uh whose boxers are these?" I asked looking at Derek who was blushing when he turning around "uh mine" he said.

I blushed then ran into the room screaming my kid's names, "MOMMY!" Athena, Damien and Damon tackled me in a hug.

Suddenly I had a flash back for some random reason

* * *

><p><em>FlashBack:<em>

_I was holding onto Damien in my arms he was 1 and was fussing with my hair, he was either tangling his small chubby fingers in them or chewing on it, Athena and Damon were three running and chasing each other in the grass of the park. _

_Damon tackled Athena who laughed and they both wrestled in the grass "foo!" Damien cried pointing at the basket. "Foo, Foo, Foo!" he yelled again giggling clapping his hands, "i'm going to feed Damien don't go anywhere to far" I yelled at them. "Okay" they yelled back._

_I sat down against the shady tree with Damien in my lap his mouth opened in awe as i brought out the basket of food, then his eyes widened when I took off the cap. Smiling I handed him a cookie and he eagerly took it in his hands and instantly started to chew on it. _

_"lalalalalalal" he cried over and over again happily his eyes were squeezed shut in delight and he grinned showing his pink gums, "you like that don't you" I cooed at him tickling his cheek, he squealed waving his fist in the air. As he did the cookie flew from his hands and we both stopped to look at it as it was thrown up high in the air "eh" Damien said his eyes wide those silver eyes sparkling like diamonds. _

_then with out warning the soggy cookie landed on my shirt, we both looked at each other and I sighed, grabbing a napkin. Damien reached out and poked the soggy cookie, he pulled back holding his fist to his chest squealing, i laughed picking up the cookie whipping my shirt then Damien's face and hands. He grumbled moving away "no" I warned._

_"There we go" I said once he was all clean, Damien had a cute pout on his face as he started at me "give mama a kiss" I cooed showing him my cheek, he gurgled happily and latched his mouth on my cheek and started to chew roughly i laughed "cute" a voice whispered. We both stopped and i looked behind me to see a very handsome man, he looked to be a year older than me with dirty blonde hair with dark blue eye lights and violet colored eyes. He smirked "I know i'm sexy" he said._

_I blushed and looked away quickly "sorry" I mumbled "mamamamamamamam" Damien mumbled and grabbed my amulet and put it in his mouth squealing. "No" I said quickly pulling it away, his lips trembled and I gulped then without warning he let it rip and I squealed covering my ears and he screamed so loud it echoed the park. I handed him my amulet quickly and he stopped squealing back again. "Wow that baby has a pair of lungs" the man said sitting down next to me._

_I blushed again "yeah" I muttered "I'm Rick" he said sticking out his hand, I smiled putting my hand in his "Chloe" I said. he smiled "cute name for a cute girl got a man" he asked bluntly. My eyes widened and I blushed shaking my head "uh no" I whispered and he grinned showing me his adorable dimples. _

_Damien fussed in my arms and I let him go, he crawled out of my lap to the grass, he laid down on his belly staring at a bright red lady bug on a flower. "Wananana" he cried pointing his chubby his fingers at the bug._

_"No" I said picking him back up, Rick laughed "he's so cute what's his name" he asked "Damien" i said "so you must have had a man" he said pointing at Damien. I looked away hoping my sadness wouldn't show "yeah" I muttered "I did" said harshly. _

_He frowned "such a shame" he whispered stroking Damien's little head, "goa!" he cried his eyes shut, "goa goa goa goa goa" he cried happily. "I think he likes it" I said laughing, Rick laughed with me. "Mom?" two surprised voices said, we both looked up and saw Damon and Athena both glaring at Rick who pulled his hand away. "Uh hi kids you done" I stated they both nodded their eyes not looking away from Rick who cleared his throat._

_"Um this is Rick...a friend" I said he nodded smiling, Athena just shrugged going to sit on my other side, Damon slowly walked towards us then plopped down between Rick and I. I of course blushed from embarrassment. Rick just laughed shaking his head "smart kid" he said. _

_Damon glared harder "uh sweetheart why don't you get something to eat" I whispered in his ear, with one final glare Damon reached over the basket and took out a pudding cup._

_Tearing the top open he stuffed a plastic spoon in there and chomped down on it. "ah fish sticks...I got to go I'm late" Rick said looking at his watch, I was a bit disappointed then I felt ashamed for feeling that "oh yeah cool um bye" I said. He smirked and handed me a card "call me" he said and walked off._

_ I looked down at the card...it was a pest control card with his name and number on the bottom right in cold letters. _

_"Pest contwol he just wants to get wid of us" Damon said grumbling grabbing his 5th pudding cup, Laughing I kissed his head "I won't call I promise" I whispered. His cheeks were puffed out and he nodded "popopopop" Damien squealing poking his older brother's cheek who grunted moving away. _

_"Wananananan!" he cried a few tears leaked out. Damien had his arms out for Damon who scooped up a bit of pudding and put in Damien mouth...who made a disgustful face but ending up enjoying it._

* * *

><p><em>It's been almost 3 days since I didn't call Rick, I woke up got a shower, brushed, put on some clean clothes then walked to my kids room while putting my hair in a ponytail "wake up" I called Damon groaned "ehhh! it's only 10" he muttered "breakfast then you can go back to bed" I said sternly. I heard him grunt and wake up his sister, then I walked to Damien room. He was in his little sponge bob night gown, I gently picked him up and his eyes opened.<em>

_"hungry" I asked. He nodded and his stomach growled, I giggled and burrowed his face in my neck, walking down stairs I was almost run over by Athena and Damien who raced down the stairs, I placed Damien in his high chair. Then went to get some cereal from the pantry "which one" I called "frosted flakes or lucky charms" i heard a few whispering voices than "both!" I grunted walked over getting three bowls pouring the milk and cereal then I toasted two frozen pancakes._

_Putting them on a plate I handed it to Damien who started to chew on one side, until he became all soggy and almost eaten he would turn his food to go the other crunchy side. "Mama" a voice whispered to my left, I glanced at Athena who was smiling at me she crooked her finger towards me._

_ I leaned down so she could whisper in my ear "do you wike Wick?" I blushed bright red and stared at her. She just giggled, then I glanced at Damon who was smiling "why won't you inwite him fow dinner" he asked._

_I stared at him "what!" I whispered yelled. He tilted his head innocently "What?" I bit my lip and looked at the card that was sitting on the flower table all lonely "um sure" I whispered standing up, I took out my cellphone and dialed his number. One the second ring he picked up "hello this is Rick's Pest control may I help you" he asked huskily. _

_"Uh hi Rick it's uh um me Chloe" I stuttered a bit blushing. "Chloe...I was wondering when you would call" he said exictedly._

_I blushed a bit "uh sorry for the wait...I was kind of busy" He laughed at that "that's all right" he said. "So uh are you uh um well b-busy tonight" I stuttered blushing bright red "wow mom youw wawm" Athena cried "wike a heatew" Damon said. "Hmmmm are you asking me on a date" he taunted._

_ I went even redder "n-n-no! I j-just thought t-t-that may-b-be..." I was caught off my his laughing "awe babe your stuttering is cute" I froze...he called me babe...for the first time since Derek left me._

_I smiled a full blown smile that made my heart flutter a bit. "No I'm not busy tonight...so how about you cook for me is that good. I wanna taste your cooking" I nodded than realized that he couldn't see me "uh yeah sure! um come at my house around 8" he chuckled _

_"address?" I blushed and gave him my address "Um okay uh thank you I'll see you at 8" I said twirling a bit of my hair "sure bye babe" he whispered "bye" I whispered. I hung up and squealing jumping up and down._

_I glanced at my kid there were grinning at me, I glanced at them then at Damien who had his face stuffed, a bit of pancakes oozing out of his mouth, his cheeks were puffed and he glanced between his two older siblings who just sat there grinning like mad people. For some reason I shivered and turned away "okay kids clean up...we need supplies to get ready" I said glancing at them, they nodded still grinning._

_I sighed turning away walking up to my room._

* * *

><p><em>When everything was done, I had the lasagna in the oven, the Alfredo chicken pasta or whatever it's called it was set on the table, I was wearing a Bebe off the shoulder tan colored sweater that came down a bit high than my thighs, it black tights underneath with black flats. I had my curled that was pulled back and clipped with a red rose clip.<em>

_Damien was wearing jeans, sneakers, gray shirt with threaded wings on the back _**-hehe sorry I'm like that**_- Damon was wearing, the same thing only his shirt was black. Athena was wearing a cute little blue dress with a white bow that tied her hair to the back._

_the door bell rang and I jumped a bit, I touched my make up before going to open the door. Rick stood there wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black jeans, boots, holding a single red rose out. "Hey" he said. I blushed "hi" i whispered. "Here this is for you" he said holding out the rose._

_I blushed slightly and took the rose "thank you" I murmured, "come in" I said he walked in and looked around "nice place" he said. Smiling I put the rose in a thin vase with water "thank you" I replied._

_"So where are the kids" he said "oh Damien is in his crib...Damon and Athena are in their bedroom. You wanna come with me to get them" I said he nodded. I walked first with Rick behind me "let's get Damien first" I said He shrugged "sure" he said. Going into his room there was standing in the crib his fingers clutching the railing. _

_He squealed when he saw us, he let go of the railing waving his fist back and forth in the air. I went to pick him up "oh your a big boy now" I whispered._

_he grumbled and held my red amulet chewing on it "Damon Athena" I called as we walked down stairs. They both came running down stairs grinning "hey" they replied. Rick had his hand behind his back then he knelt down in front of Athena and held out three daisies for her. She gasped "awe tank you thewe so pweety" she cooed._

_He stood up straight and sent me a wink...blushing I smiled a bit at him "let's eat" I said as the oven rang...I put Damien in his high chair and a bib around his neck. I put on my mitten and took out the lasagna then closed the oven with my hip. Going towards the table I set it down on the table._

_taking off my mitten I sat down next to Rick...for the first time we had a decent dinner. Damien would usually throw mushed food on table or at Damon who threw them back at him. Athena would be scolding them both and I would try to some them then usually ended up with mushed food on my face, Damien laughing Damon trying not to laugh and Athena smiling at me then we would have a food fight that what our dinner would usually be like._

_"Mr. Wick" Damon said we stopped eating except Rick...it was unusual for Damon to be polite to a boy even Damien stopped messing around with his food to glance at his older brother "yes" Rick said politely "do you fawt in youw sweep" he said. I blushed Rick blushed as well "uh no I don't" he said. Damon nodded then continued back to eating..."I'm sorry" I whispered apologetically at Rick who just sent me a smile. _

_I put some water in Damien sippy cup and gave to him...he glanced at Rick's glass of soda and wailed "Wananananana!" he cried throwing his sippy cup at Rick which landed at his plate splatter pasta and chicken all over his shirt. We gasped Damon snickered quietly "Oh my god I'm so sorry" I cried jumping up to get a wet clean rag..."no it's okay" he said through clenched teeth, I wiped his shirt with the rag "oh man it's stained" I whispered. _

_Rick chuckled a bit..."that's okay I'll take it off I have a undershirt underneath this" he said slowly unbuttoning the shirt. I clutched the rag my lips parted as he took off his shirt underneath the shirt he was wearing a thing wife beater showing off his muscles...a beautiful 6-pack. _

_He handed me his shirt, hesitantly I reached out to grab it "I-I-I'll w-wash it f-for you" I stuttered blushing he smirked going back to where he was sitting patting Damien's little head as a good job._

_I turned on my heel and walked quickly towards the laundry room putting the shirt in the basket then walked quickly back to my seat. Rick had a new plate the sippy cup was washed and I filled it with soda. Damien giggled sucking on the straw._

_"so uh what do you work as" he asked me. I smiled at him "I'm working to be a screen writer" I said putting a small piece of chicken in my mouth "really that's so cool" he exclaimed..."do you even know whaw a scweenwitew is" Damon said chomping down on a big piece piece of lasanga._

_I glared at him who just smirked...just like his father...Rick blushed bright red "uh yeah i know what it is do you know?" he demanded. Damon just smiled "i shouwdn't...you the aduwt you shouwd know" he said._

_He had rick there I thought glancing at Rick who sputtered for an reply "who want's dessert" I cried..."I do!" Athena yelled "mama!" Damien yelled as well with her, "what do you have for dessert" I smiled at him "it's a surprise" he snickered "alright" I glanced at Damien who was holding tightly at his fork glaring hard at Rick...oh lord help us please..._

_Going into the fridge I took out my favorite dessert...it was chocolate cake hehe yum! _

_Carefully picking it up I walked towards the table and placed in the middle "don't touch it yet" I warned them as Damon reached out to grab a chunk...he glanced at me then sat back down. Rick helped me pick up the left overs and plates._

_We got out some plastic plates and forks. I handed each one of them a fork and a plate "hehehe cake" Athena said smiling "Wanananana!" Damien cried pointing his finger at the cake. _

_Those silver eyes pleading into mine. Tapping his nose I said "later" pushing down his hand softly. He whined softly whimpering in high chair, finally we cleaned up and I cut it placing each a slice in everyone's plate. Rick's eyes widened at the size of the slice on Damon's plate._

_I smiled secretly "he eats alot" I said, Rick nodded looking away trying not to glance at my son who was just gulping down his cake. "Wananana..." Damien whimpered. "Okay" I said taking a bite of my cake placing it in his plate. "Ya!" he said sharply "ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!" giggling I fed him cake while eating some of mine suddenly Rick screamed and jumped up from his chair, his knee hitting the table making the cake slide off it's stand and land splat on Damon's plate._

_We all were frozen...I glanced at Damien who was staring at the cake in shock his lips trembled, he slowly closed his eyes a frown forming on his face then his mouth opened "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. Damon shouted and covered his ears his face scrunched in pain. _

_"Damien" I cried picking him up "i'm so sorry" Rick kept on repeating. I nodded smiling painfully trying to make Damien stop crying..."hush baby hush it's okay" I cooed at him, his screamed stopped and he looked at him sniffing. His small fist went to his eyes trying to whip the tears. I hugged him to me "shhh it's okay sweetheart" I whispered. '_

_He clutched my sweater burrowing his head in my shoulder, "mama" he whimpered "I'm sorry I didn't know what happened...I thought I saw a spider crawl on my foot and I was freaked out" Rick pleaded with me "it's alright" I said smiling. "Is he okay" he asked coming to my side placing his hand on Damien's little head._

_Damien yelled pushing his head off my shoulder his lips in a kissy face, cheeks puffed out and his eyes glaring at Rick who stepped back in shock "I think he's mad at me" he whispered. I nodded "maybe you kind of made his favorite cake smash" I said._

_He chuckled a bit "sorry" he said grinning rubbing the back of his head, "did you say you saw a spiwer" Damon said walking up to Rick who nodded, Damien had his hands behind his back and I knew right now everything is going to be so bad._

_I glanced at Athena who was heading towards the stairs "I am going to chawge ouw of my dwess" she replied walking up the stairs "Okay" I called after her. "Kneel down" Damon ordered to Rick who nodded kneeling down at right in front of Damon who was smiling._

_"Gao" Damien said patting my cheek "yes your very scary" I whispered in fake shock "gao gao gao!" he repeated grinning showing his pink gums and his two front teeth. "A very scary dinosaur" I said. He kicked his feet and it was hitting my belly softly._

_"mama loves you" I whispered kissing his cheek "mama mama mama" he whispered poking my cheek. I looked at Damon and Rick then my son pulled out his hand from that was hiding behind his back and there was a large spider. I screamed with Rick then Damien glanced at us and screamed with us but his face was smiling._

_I ran behind the couch and placed Damien there "don't move" I ordered then almost hit my self over the head "how can he move" I said to myself before running to the chaos "oh my gods it's on me" I looked at Rick and sure enough there was the spider crawling up his leg "I'll get it" I said running towards him the spider crawled faster then with one swift of my leg I kicked._

_right at his sensitive spot "oh lord" he squeaked holding onto his private area, "I'm so sorry" I cried. Damon ran to get a bat, "I got it" he said grinning evilly and started to hit Rick with it..."Oh ouch ow ow ow ouch oh darn oh god" he cried repeating those word._

_ I grabbed the bat "not like that...your supposed to hit it like this"I said pulling back the bat and WHAM! right into his face "I think I got" I said grinning. Rick fell to the floor, the spider ran out of the house "ah ha!" I cried "I'm the master" I said in triumph. Then I glanced at Rick who was on the floor whimpering "whoops" Damon said grinning then ran upstairs. _

_I knelt down quickly and helped him up "oh god i"m so sorry" I pleaded "you okay" I said "yeah just peachy" he grumbling sucking in a breath, his right eyes was swolling up and turning an ugly purple. I grimaced "I'm so sorry" I said. He chuckled weakly "that's alright" he said._

_"Okay let's get you cleaned up" I murmured helping him up "mama mama" I looked at the couch where Damien had his head peaking from behind it. "Oh" I cried running towards him...while I did I had to let go of Rick who fell back down in pain. Scooping up Damien in my arms, then I ran back to Rick trying to help him up while holding Damien "let's go" I said once we were set to walk._

_We walked up stairs finally reaching the bathroom. I shut it closer, maneuvering Damien to my hip, I searched the medicine cabinet for some cool packs. I was too busy looking for one when I didn't see Damien reach down and grab my perfume._

_ I was too late to grab it when he pressed the button and it sprayed right into Rick's eye "Oh god!" he cried holding onto his other eye that wasn't purple and swollen. "Rick" I screamed "hehehe" Damien giggled "bad" I scolded taking the bottle away from Damien who pouted._

_"Are you okay" I whispered, he nodded blinking tears were coming out and his eyes were turning a shady pink color. "I'm alright" he murmured, I finally found the cool pack and placed them both on his eyes. We stood there for a while. He pulled it away when the door opened and Athena walked in holding onto a cold glass of water._

_ She tripped and the water flew out of the cup and landed on Rick who had his shoulders tensed. I gulped as his glare was boring into mine "anything else huh?" he demanded "i-i-i-i" I tried but he held up his hand "that stuttering is getting annoying...learn how to speak correctly" he growled. Oh know I was pissed and I mean really pissed. I glared at him "don't you dare speak to me like that Mr." I started his eyes widened and he backed away._

_"I invited you to my house for dinner I had no idea my children planned this how am I supposed to know" continued as he backed into the kids room which was opened and right across from the bathroom. "My kids did nothing wrong they were scared that you might take me away and I would abandoned them "so you have like no right to tell me to speak correctly even though that has nothing to do with this right now" I said. He was finally half way in the room._

_"Fine" he shouted "I don't need this and I don't need you...I was planning on getting ride of them anyways" he shouted laughing a bit madly. "Go go go go go" Damien cried glaring at Rick "yeah fine I'll go" he said backing way against the window _

_"you and your stupid kids can live alone knowing that you man left you and never wanted these stupid kids anyways" he said moving farther away if he moved farther back he would fall off "Rick watch out" I shouted but it was too late. He tripped over Damien's toy car and fell straight out the window. Athena and I screamed in horror rushing towards the window._

_We looked down and saw him trying to get out of my bushes "you'll pay for this Chloe" he shouted. We both snickered, Damien came in the room with a bucket he tilted it out of the window and out came chunky sludgy mud. Rick sputtered in shock but ending up screaming stomping back to his car. We laughed "bye bye" Damien said waving his small hand._

* * *

><p>Tears fell down onto my cheeks as I hugged him back "oh my poor babies" I cooed hugging and kissing them all. I then noticed a huge ugly purple bruise on Athena's cheek<p>

"sweetie what happened" I asked touching it slightly, she flinched but smiled.

"You know Mr. Derek, that big guy he saved me. He hit the man so much that blood came out it was amazing" she said her eyes wide. I sat there shocked "Derek saved you?" I said. She nodded "Yes mommy, he looks so scary and big...but he's so sweet like a big teddy bear" she said holding tightly onto Damien hand who smiled. "Damon you okay" asked looking at him. He nodded and hugged me, "missed you so much" he said sniffling.

"I missed you too" my voice cracked. "Let's go sit Aunt Simon said he wanted to talk to us" I nodded and sat between Simon and Rory. Athena and Damien sat in my lap; Damon sat down next to me holding onto my hand. Derek walked in and smiled at us. I managed a weak smiled. Damien and Athena grinned waving. Damon just glared, I noticed the hurt in Derek's eyes but he hid with a smile.

Frank clapped his hands once rubbing them "so let's start with the meeting" he said glancing at us.

**Okay Oh my god I'm so sorry it took so long for me to upload this chpt and I'm still working on My dog! **

**I just have so much work at school plus at home with my new baby nephew I have to take care of...**

**I'm so sorry and I'm almost done with the chpt of "My dog" please don't be mad at me and I hope you enjoyed this chpt!**

**~Chlerek~ hehe ;)****  
><strong>


	11. Author's note!

OKAY MY FELLOW FANS!  
>MY MOM GROUNDED ME FOR LIKE 3 TO 4 WEEKS BECAUSE I SKIPPED A FEW CLASSES AND LEFT CAMPUS AND WENT TO WATABURGER FOR SOME FOOD INSTEAD OF GOING TO MY CLASSES...MY FUCKIN PRINCIPLE FOUND OUT PARDON MY LANGUAGE! AND TOLD MY MOM AND I HAVE ISS AND KNOW I'M NOT EXEMPT FOR MY FINALS! I HAVE TO TAKE ALL OF THEM...MY MOM JUST FUKIN RUINED MY LIFE AND SAID THAT I'M GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS PLUS I'M GETTING HOMESCHOOL NEXT YEAR...! :'(<p>

SO I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE UNTIL I'M UN GROUNDED THEN I'LL SEE YOU THEN HOPING MY MOM WILL FORGET ABOUT GIVING ME HOME SCHOOL...

SO BYE I LOVE YOU ALL *KISSES*...i'm straight...

*TEARS* BYE!


	12. Chapter 9

**Okay I got another chpt done! hehe hope you enjoy this one**

**DPOV (DAMONS')**

I kept on glaring at the man that looked like me, I didn't like him, nope not at all, I have this feeling that's he going to take mummy away and beside I was supposed to protect Athena not him.

"Okay, Chloe you know you have to move since they know where you live" the guy Frank said.

"I'm bored" whined Mark, Ella sighed "Damien, Damon, Athena why don't you and Mark go and play okay" mommy said. "Yay! Pway time" Damien squealed running out of the room with his hands in the air. Mum sighed and Athena giggled.

Damien peeked in the room "uh…awe you comiwg" he asked hopefully "Okay!" Mark said running to Damien "come on Athena, Damon" Damien said.

Athena nodded and ran to him, "I'm staying" I said. They all looked at me, "okay, if you want to" mum said looking down at me. I looked up and nodded.

"Bye!" they said "let's plays Frankenstein" Damien said sticking out his arms, moving his feet like they were stiff. "I'm goiwg to eat you wrains out!" he yelled in a deep voice _well tried to but didn't work he has too much of a soft voice_. Athena and Mark squeal running out of the room, with Damien following them.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Derek who had a smiled on his face but with a distant look in his eyes.

"Damon I really think you should go, this is grown up talk" Derek said.

"He's right" Uncle Simon said. "Why?" I demanded

"He can stay here if he wants to" mommy said glaring at them both standing up going to them, they stood up as well and now were in the middle of room with everyone staring at them.

"Chloe he won't understand anything we're going to say plus if he does he's too young to know these things"

I glared at Derek who flinched back from my glare "I stay with mommy"

Uncle Simon sighed running a hand through his blonde hair then he turned to Derek "Chloe you have to listen" Derek said taking her hand.

I clenched my fist and glared at him then turned to mommy who was glaring at him as well.

She tugged her hand free "he doesn't want to leave my side...he's scared that something might happen to me" she growled

"Chloe!" Uncle Simon snapped taking her shoulders "you have to listen to us please just this once" he growled.

"No I will not" she said pushing him away slightly

"Chloe...just shut up and stop being stubborn for once and make him go outside!" Derek snapped at her.

That's when I really got angry no body tells my mommy to shut up.

I moved between them and "get away from her" I growled, they both looked down at me.

"Whaaaaa?" Uncle Simon drawled..._he's never been the smartest for sure_

"I said get away from you don't tell _my_ mommy what to do and you don't get to yell at her either!" I yelled at them.

"Damon it's okay" mommy whispered to me, I looked up at her "no but they can't yell at you!" I cried to clutching her leg.

"They're bigger than me and older so yes they can but I can yell back okay" she whispered to me patting my head. I looked up at her and nodded before glaring back at Derek and Uncle Simon

"Okay so what are we going to do" Mommy said, I was still clutching her leg my cheek pressed against her bare thigh.

Derek walked up to mommy and knelt down so he was in front of me.

"Damon why, don't you go play with you brother and sister, then when we are finished. Mommy will tell you what we talked about okay" he said.

I glared at him, "No" I said looking him straight in the eyes...those eyes looked exactly like mine.

He sighed then Simon knelt down as well "Damon you will listen to him okay he's older" he tried to reason with me, but I wasn't having non of that.

"Who's side are you on..your my uncle!" I yelled at him, no everyone was staring. From the corner of my eye; I saw Damien, Athena, and Mark peeking through the door crack too see what was going on.

"Damon" mom snapped glaring down at me "apologize" she said sternly, I suddenly felt tears in my eyes. Mommy never yelled at me or was anger at me.

I shut my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling then I glared straight into Derek's eyes...it was all hit fault

"It's your fault!" I snapped at him "your making mommy turn bad! Why do you want mommy she's mine...your taking her away from me!" I yelled at him moving away from mommy know.

"Your not my father!" I screamed at him, "so don't tell me what to do!"

I saw the hurt flash across his face and he didn't even bother to hide it. "Damon!" mum shrieked looking at me"what in the world as gotten into all of a sudden" she said yelling.

I glared at everyone "mommy he's trying to take you away from me!" I yelled at her "you are not going to take mummy away from me!" I added to him

"You can't just walk in my life and take her away, just when I got her back. I was supposed to protect Athena and Damien, not you!" I yelled as tears were already going down my cheeks "I was supposed to rescue them and keep them safe but no you have to come and rescue them" I yelled wiping the stupid tears.

"You're not going to take mummy away from me, you're not going to her away from Athena and Damien" I yelled. "You are not my father so stop telling me what to do, _I HATE YOU!_" I yelled running out of the room sobbing pushing past my Damien, Athena and Mark who stood there with their eyes wide opened and mouth dropped.

**CPOV**

We stood there for a second...until I wiped the tears away from my eyes, I glanced at Derek. He was frozen in shock; I shut my eyes Derek looked so heartbroken and it hurt me so much.

I ran out of the room "Damon!" I yelled "Damon!" I ran upstairs and heard heavy foot falls after me.

"He's in the bathroom" Derek said steering me to where he was. I opened the door; Damon was sitting on the toilet crying.

"I'll wait outside" Derek whispered shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to him sitting against the wall opposite of him. I stayed there watching him until he looked up at him and I held out my arms.

Damon quickly jumped into them his face burrowed in my neck; I had my arms wrapped around his little body rocking him back and forth gently, "hush baby, I'm not going anywhere okay" I cooed kissing his little head.

He nodded "I'm sorry" he hiccuped looking up at me with his green eyes inherited by Derek.

I nodded "It's alright" I whispered wiping his tears away, his lips trembled.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you" I breathed into his air.

"it's alright mommy" he said pulled away this time he wiped my tears making me smile.

"I love you no matter what" I breathed kissing his cheek. "I love you too" he whispered clutching onto my shirt...then I decided that I will finally tell Damon who his father or at least give him a hint he's a smart boy he can figure it out.

Taking a deep breath I started my story

"Damon remembers I once told you about that the wonderful man I feel in love with" he nodded "And he left me, leaving me with you and Athena" I continued, he nodded playing with my hands. "Then we found little Damien and took him in" I continued, "and sometimes, I would cry quietly you come in my room lay with me until I stopped" he kissed my knuckles

"you would ask why I would cry, I would tell somebody broke my heart" he nodded and snuggled closer and looked up at me. "Who broke you heart?" he asked quietly "your father did, he broke my heart left before you guys were born. You look just like your father, act like him too and it hurt to know how much I missed him how much I still love him" I whispered letting the tears fall.

Damon was quite for a second "what does that have to do with Derek" he asked. "Why don't you go talk to him okay" I whispered kissing his temple. He nodded and walked out of the room where Derek was waiting.

**DPOV -before Chloe found Damon-**

I hated crying it shows my weak points and know mummy is made at me so is that man...I never cried never...so why now**  
><strong>

**DPOV**

Damon came out then he looked at me, "mummy said you wanted to talk to me" he whispered. I nodded "let's go to a room" I said.

He shrugged and grabbed my hand. I led him to an empty room. Shutting the door, I sat on the bed with Damon beside me "did mummy tell what she needed to?" I asked, he nodded "the man that left your mother was me" I whispered.

I felt him tense then he asked "why, why did you hurt mummy didn't you love her?" he asked. "I did love your mother but I hurt her too" I said then told him the whole story why I left.

When I was finished "you still mummy?" I nodded. "Oh" he whispered. "I'm sorry" he said finally, "what?" I asked.

Damon stood up on the bed and looked me in the eyes "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have not talked to you like that" he said, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"but...I won't forgive you fully that's until mommy does because I'll listen to her until you become my real dad and when that happens I'll forgive" Then he was out the door in a flash. "Damn that kid" I whispered smiling.

A moment later Chloe came into the room, she had slight smile on her face. "He's mature for his age" I said looking up at her.

She nodded "takes after you" she whispered and sat down next me. I sighed "so how did he take it" she asked.

I shrugged "ah alright, he even apologized" she nodded. "Now come on we have to talk to the rest of the kids" I nodded, she grabbed my hand and led me outside. With me not stopping the smiled on face forming.

**I'm Really sorry this one is so short! but eh it's better than nothing right ;)**


	13. Chapter 10

**CPOV**

"Athena Damien, come over here, please" I called.

They looked up from playing and nodded walking their way over.

Damon and Mark sat down next to the toys looking up at us "how about you tell them" I said walking off to sit next to Damon and Mark.

I swear I felt Derek's glare boring into my back, smiling I grabbed Damon and set him on my lap. He snuggled into me "Mummy when we leave is daddy coming with us" he asked. I shrugged "that's all up to him," he nodded.

"Do you want him to come live with us" I asked.

Damon looked up at me then back where Derek took the kids "maybe" he whispered and shut his eyes.

It took almost 5 min, for them to come back and when they did, I was really surprised to see what I found

Damien was sitting on Derek's shoulder grinning, and Athena was in his arms smiling. Sighing in relief I stood up "mummy mummy wooky" Damien said.

I looked up at him "so taw!" he cried out happily.

I laughed "Took it well I guess" I said to Derek, he nodded a huge grin on his face his eyes shining with happiness and love.

I sighed feeling kind of bad what I'm doing to him, "So let's get back to the meeting" I said.

They all frowned, even Derek "but mummy" they whined even Derek which was kind of weird.

"10 min." I told them, Damien giggled "let's go daddy!" he cried, I looked at him then back at Derek who was smiling to himself  
>"Okay come on" he whispered; I walked over to them and Athena leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek, Derek tried to lean too but I pressed my hand to his mouth while Damien leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well "have fun" I called walking away.<p>

When I arrived in the meeting room, Simon and Tori stood up "is everything okay" Simon asked.

I smiled "everything's great" I said, they nodded "they just wanted to hang out" I added.

Most of them rolled their eyes but nodded "so where were we…" Frank said.

"I need to ask you something where the other four werewolf boys are" I asked.

"Sleeping in a guest room, they were too tired to take a shower" I nodded and went to go find them.

I past the kids playing princess, Damien and Athena were the trapped prince and princess while Damon and Mark were the evil princes and Derek was the handsome prince that saved them all.

I almost giggled on the look of Derek face, he looked so serious that it was adorable.

I walked upstairs until I found them all crying and huddled in a bed, when they saw me they jumped and squeaked "Shhh I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered.

They nodded, while coming up here I grabbed a few clothes of Damon's and Marks. I smiled "why don't you guys take a shower" when I noticed their confused face, I walked over to the youngest he had black hair and blue eyes "Chloe" I said to myself thinking they had no sense of education while being stuck there "Blake" he whispered.

Picking him up I walked into large bath tub where warm water was already waiting. I stripped him gently making sure not to hurt him.

I set him in the tub; he giggled and played with the bubbles. I looked behind me and saw his brothers peeking from behind the door. They jumped when they saw me looking, I beckoned them closer.

The first one took a small step then another before running inside along with his brothers. I took each other clothes off and set them in the tub and washed them still they smelled like lemons and apples, They all laughed and made a huge mess in the bathroom, and I made a mental note to clean it up, one by one I brought them out and put on clean clothes,

"Are you hungry" I asked them.

They nodded "Well then let's go" I said grabbing Tammy's hand, we all walked down in a straight line while holding hands.

I led them into the kitchen and set them on the table, I made some chicken, Mac-cheese, fries and chicken strips with water. They all looked at Tammy who picked up a chicken strip, sniffed it bit into it.

His face broke into a large grin then he gobbled it down, they all ate their food in second's time.

I handed them a second plate and finished that as well; once they were stuffed Travis let out a small burp then clasped his hands over his mouth his eyes wide but they were filled with happiness.

Blaze looked at him then burped as well and giggled; Travis lowered his hand and smiled.

Tammy rolled his eyes and Blake looked around and burped the loudest. We all were quite, I stared at him, for a small body he sure can burp, another moment later they all burst out laughing.

I smiled watching them play. Derek came in probably hearing the noise he looked at me then at the boys who turned quite and looked at Derek their eyes widened in shock probably because of his size, "hi" he said.

I waved stupidly then noticed what I was doing, blushing I lowered my hand.

Derek chuckled. "So…uh who are they" he asked pointing his head over to the group of small boys. "This is Blake, Tammy, Blaze and Travis…Their werewolves" I said adding the last part.

"I know their werewolves" he whispered walking to them.

They all looked at me and I nodded in approval, they walked over to him and then ran outside back upstairs to their room. I let a small smile upon my face, "Chloe" Derek whispered. "What" I whispered back daring myself not to look at him "please look at me," he whispered.

I shook my head "Chloe I'm sorry what I did, I know it was stupid please I'm so sorry," I shook my head "I was scared Chloe I was so scared that I'll hurt you again like the last time," he whispered walked towards me. I back away until my back connected to the wall; I looked up slightly and noticed his almost pressed against me.

I looked away quickly "Chloe I know what you're fighting" he whispered as he leaned down to my ear, my breath hitched and I felt his let out a small breath the warmth caressed my cold ear. "N-n-no" I whimpered.

Shutting my eyes shut as his warm lips traced the cold shell of my ear; my breath came in short gasps. "Please" he breathed huskily; I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him.

His lips moved from my ear to my cheek as they grazed to my touched and his eyes shut slowly and I followed suit. We kissed for like the first time in years, my arms slid around his neck, while his wrapped my waist. My tongue slide between his lips and into his mouth, I tightened my arms around his neck and he did the same to me scooping me up. It was exactly like our first kiss back in the hotel, soft sweet and the best kiss ever.

A giggle brought us back to reality, we both jumped and I looked at the door way to see our kids standing there. Athena was giggling while Damon was looking away his hand covering Damien's eyes that had no idea what was going on.

Damon removed his hand and Damien's eye widened "wook mum and Daddy awe hugging" he said happily. "So…" Athena said rocking back on his heels "Can daddy come with us home" she said happily, Derek poked my cheek with his nose and I glanced at him then then back at the kids who were so hopeful even Damon which surprised me.

They needed a father I sighed and looked back at Derek who chuckled which sent shivers down my spine, "um…well that's all up to Derek" I said looking away who quickly kissed me making me blush "of course" he said to them. "Yay!" they yelled running to hug us and for the first time I felt happy again.

"But you listen to Mr. Souza if you put one toe out of line I will drag you out of my house by the ear!" I yelled at him, but he was smiling my lips twitched and I couldn't hold back the smile on my face. "I love you" he whispered in my ear "mhm" I grumbled.

"Mommy can I aksh a queshtion?" Damien asked, I picked him up "since you and daddy aw back...um whew do babies come fwom?" Derek and I both blushed before Derek could say anything perverted to me I blurted out "Ask daddy!" I yelled putting down Damien and running out of the kitchen.

"Chloe...that was so mature!" Derek yelled sarcastically from the kitchen, I just giggled.

I remember another memory of Athena and Damon asking the same questions

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy" a small timid voice came from the side of my bed, "mmm" I groaned "Mommy" the voice said stronger shaking my shoulder, cracking my eyes opened. I saw a pair of emerald green eyes "Derek?" I whispered confused "Dewek who's dewek?" then my eyes widened it wasn't Derek's eyes but Damon's eyes. "Oh sorry" I whispered "just a weird dream" I murmured out a lie.<em>

_He nodded and climbed into my bed, "aw you awake now?" he asked I nodded and kissed his cheek "Let me wash up and I'll meet you downstairs" he nodded and climbed off the bed and out the room._

_I stood up and walked bathroom and cleaned up **-**_**sorry i'm not good in describing these things**- _after that I changed into a pair of denim shorts, a pale green tank. I walked downstairs while brushing my hair, "Morning" I called to the twins and Damien who squealed and held out his hands for me. I put down the brush and picked him up holding him up high "how's my wittle baby!" I cooed._

_He just squealed and laughed waving his arms, then I pulled him back down and he snuggled into him biting onto my shoulder "ouch" I whispered and he pulled away giggling -_**That's exactly what my 1 yr old cousin does ;)**

_"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked them moving Damien to my hip and looked through the pantry for something to eat "um...can you maksh fwench toasht" they said. I sighed then smiled "sure why not" going to put Damien in his high chair. He whined and reached his arm out opening and closing his fist for me to come back and get him. "Shh and not yet" I cooed at him._

_Damien's lip trembled and my eyes widened, running to the pantry I quickly grabbed a few green grapes for him to chew on before he explodes. I ran back just in time for him to open his mouth, He saw the grapes and shut up quickly giggling then popped on his mouth._

_"good boy" I cooed kissing his forehead then going back to the kitchen, I got out a square a few inches deep tray. then I cracked two eggs and poured 1 cup of milk then I whisked it together then at least 1 cup of sugar probably a bit more than that._

_Once I was done mixing sure enough that the sugar was at least almost disolved and not stuck to the bottom of the tray. I took out a new bag of loaf of bread and one by one I dipped it in the egg milk making sure it's covered then putting it on the frying pan. I did at least 3 at a time and flipped them over making sure they turned a golden brown then putting it on a plate I did it again until all the egg milk was done._

_I washed the tray and then my hands, "Did you guys set the table up?" I called "Yesh mom" they both yelled back. "wanawanawana!" Damien cried opening and closing his fist again but this time time looking at the warm stack of french toast on the plate._

_"Here you guys go" I whispered to them putting the plate in the middle, and using a fork to give each one of them at least two before they could get anymore. I cut up a few peicing in triangles for Damien and putting them on his high chair. He eagerly chomped it down,_

_I went into the kitchen and got made myself some orange tea before going to sit back down, "Mommy we havs a queshon" Athena murmured "mmm what is it darling" I asked taking a bite of my french toast. They both took in deep breaths and let out "whew do babies comes fwom?" I chocked on my tea then I had a coughing fit, they all stopped and looked at me "what" I asked harshly._

_"Okay um well let's see when a man and a women love each other then..." I trailed off "so you woved somebodys" Athena cried smiling "yes I did love somebody but he left me" she frowned and sat back down "so then what happens mommy" Damon asked stuffing his 5 slice in his mouth "Um well then they you know like the movie "**Dumbo**" its exactly like that!" I finished smiling feeling proud of myself._

_Damien looked at me his face stuffed with the french toast, he was about had another triangle in but when I stopped him. "Finish this first" I said poking his stuffed cheeks. He started to chew quickly and I turned my attention back to the kids "but thens hows do you aksh the biwdy to give yous the babys" Athena asked "um well...uh you know what you can ask Aunt Tori she's smarter" I said smiling._

_"Alwight" they cried smiling "now eat up" they nodded and gulped down their milks "go and get ready...we have to go the photo shoot today" they both nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed._

_I sighed and looked at Damien who finally finished his food and was looking at me, I placed my head on the palm of my head "I 'can't' wait for you to ask me the same question" I murmured sarcastically "eh?" was his response I just laughed and he cried out banging his hands on the his highchair._

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

great now what am I supposed to do!


	14. Chapter 11

**ANOTHER CHPT DONE! HAHA :D**

* * *

><p>"So daddy tell us" Damien whined tugging on my jeans, "we already know what it" Athena said giggling while Damien's eyes widened "b-b-but" he cried "I wanna know!" he whined. Sighing I sat down on the floor, he sniffled and wiped it tears on his shirt. "Okay you wanna know" Damien's stopped sniffling, his eyes got wide and he nodded quickly.<p>

"Well there this witch" I said "like Auntie Towi" he cried happily coming to sit on my thigh, I raised an eye brow at him. _Did Chloe tell him about our powers?_ I thoughts "Really like Auntie Tori how is she a witch?" I asked.

Damien's eyes widened and he screamed "stowy Time!" Damon and Athena groaned while walking out of the kitchen. _I have very supportive kids_ I thought sarcastically. "Daddy pay attentions" he cried glaring at me his little hands slapping my cheeks bringing my attention to him.

"Okay, okay sorry so tell me your story" I said ruffling his hair, he giggled "but you hafs to be dwessed for stowy time" he said standing up placing his fist on his hips and I raised an eyebrow at him...

* * *

><p>So know this is how I find myself in his room sitting among our fellow stuffed animals...there was the brown bunny and of course his wife the white cow with a pink bow on her head. Then there two kids Snuffles and Kittens...a black dog with huge sparkly black eyes and a white kitten with a little bow on her head.<p>

Crow was the chicken next door, his wife the Fish Mrs. Crow and their kids flippy and floppy two small penguins, and lots of other animals and I was stuck between the two most biggest one...Ms. Pretty and Ms. Cute, both were huge cows.

"shh don't tell mommy, she will get jeawous, I think pretty and cute wike you" he said and I stared at him in disbelief and he giggled then sat down on a chair infront of us "Okay..." he cleared his throat and yelled.

"Hewo fewo animaws! umm...oh yes today we wills tewls a stowy to my Daddy!" he shouted pointing at me, "daddy they cwapping fow you" Damien said giggling, I nodded "oh nice" I muttered then an idea came to me...if Damien was too busy doing his speach to his stuffed animals and tell me a story he would forget about the question he asked.

I laughed quietly rubbing my chin _Derek you sly ole fox...or wolf I think_ I thought grinning with my eyes closed "daddy!" his sharp voice startled me out of my daze "huh oh what" I said rubbing my neck.

He sighed and shook his head "daddy" he whispered in shame. I short laugh brought our attention to the door "mommy" he cried and I was glaring at Chloe who stared at me in shock but trying not to laugh as well "so um Damien" she said swallowing back a laugh she cleared her throat "what's going on" she said on the last second her laugh came back but she brought it back.

"We tewingsh stowy" he said proudly puffing out his chest "you should come" he cried happily and I smirked "yes Chloe please come" I purred when she glared at me "uh no it's okay Damien" she said. Damien of course wasn't having non of that so he stopped, looked down and sniffled "you donts wanna heaw my stowy" he whispered brokenly.

Chloe's eyes widened "oh sweetheart I was joking I'll listen to your story" she said, he looked up happily "weally!" he cried and her eyes widened when she found out that had been tricked by her own son.

She sighed and got in the room before coming to sit on my lap she eyed the two cows "should I be concerned" she asked, I smirked "maybe" I taunted. Chloe raised an eyebrow "so you will leave me for a stuffed animal cow" she whispered and my own eyes widened about how stupid I sounded a moment ago. "No" I murmured my ears red.

"don't think I let you down that easy" she whispered in my ear lowly while Damien again made another speech "hmm what'd you say" I whispered my eyes were transfixed on her lips.

"Still the same" Chloe whispered smiling, I smiled and nibbled on her ear "sorry your distracting me" her breath caught, Chloe pushed me off of her and her eyes narrowed "Your not off the hook yet wolfy" she hissed glaring at me.

"Damien honey" she cooed making him turn his attention to us "huh yesh mommy?" he called, Chloe smirked "didn't you say you wanted a puppy" she said and his eyes widened "yes and you gettings me puppy!" he cried.

Chloe nodded smiling, he stopped breathing then screamed the top of his lungs his eyes shinning with happiness and ran out of the room "PUPPY!" Chloe giggled and stood up from my lap "up" she demanded and I stood up.

"Follow me" Chloe said grabbing my shirt dragging well she couldn't drag me so I followed her instead with her hand still gripping my shirt, we reached her room. Chloe took out her suitcase "strip" she said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just do it you old pervert" she scolded me. Smirking I stripped to my boxers and then my eyes widened when she laid out the uniform on her bed. "Chloe!" I shouted horrified, she blushed "what! I wanted you to wear this when you were being bad" she said pouting slightly.

"Now put it on" she said handing me the shirt and pants "no" I said glaring at her. Chloe's eyes narrowed "do you think that I will let you down easily after you broke my heart and left me for 4 years" she growled at me.

I looked away "no" I mumbled "good now go get dressed" I grabbed the clothes from her and stomped into the bathroom getting changed

* * *

><p>And again for the third time I was stuck in a very sticky situation sitting crossed legged on the floor...Chloe had me wear a thin clingy black fury shirt that went down to my knees, it was shoulder-less so my bare shoulders were showing and the sleeves went to my wrist. Plus I was wearing black leather pants, black combat boots with a chain going from one side of the show to the other side.<p>

I was also wearing extra black furry ears on my head, she of course had straitened my hair putting it in a messy emo style. "Now look up at me" she said while I was sitting down on the floor, she held my chin slightly in her fingers while she put on thick eye liner around my eyes.

Know for the worst part, she had a black diamond...collar and leash ready for me to wear. She put on the collar making sure it was tight but not tight enough to leave a mark then she clipped on the leash.

"speak" she demanded and I gazed up at her "ruff" I said in a monotone. She squealed and hugged me "your so cute" she cooed pulling away to examine her master piece "Now let's get going" she said tugging on the leash, gritting my teeth I stood up but she yanked harder this time I really growled at her. "On your hands and knees Derek" she said.

I was so close of ripping this costume off, but I got on my hands and knees crawling with her "on the stairs you can walk down" she whispered, getting up we walked downstairs to see everyone waiting for us.

Their eyes widened when they saw my outfit, "down boy" Chloe scolded me, I looked at her and sat down on my rear, legs bent at the knee and spread wide and I had my palms down on the floor infront of me.

"Ruff" I said, Damien giggled "daddy's a puppy" he cooed running to me patting my head. "Yes he is" she said giggling, I glared up at hear and growled. I winced shutting one of my eyes staring up at her when she smacked me with a stick on the head "bad dog" she scolded.

"Now let's eat" Chloe said giggling. For once I was glad that Tori didn't say anything I guess she was still in shock, I moved forward crawling until Chloe picked up Damien and set him on my back "now march, snuffles!" she shouted. "Go Shnuffels!" Damien shouted pointing towards the dinning room.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Derek crawled towards the kitchen with me beside him of course holding the leash. We reached the dining room finally Tori and Simon burst out laughing "haha! Derek your a dog and look at your outfit" She said laughing so loudly that it made our ears ring.

Derek whimpered scratching his ears with Damon the same thing "shut up Tori your hurting their ears" I hushed her, she stopped but was still laughing quietly to herself, I picked up Damien and set him on chair, the four werewolves were sticking close to Trinity and Rex.

Derek got up to sit down but I yanked on his leash. He glanced at me confused "bad snuffles you need to eat on the floor like a good dogie" I said, his eyes widened "what Chloe that's absurd" he shouted.

Glaring at him "your the dog you shouldn't talk" I said.

He sat down beside my chair and I handed him a plate "good doggy" I said patting his head, he licked my hand and I blushed going to eat his dinner. Giggling I wiped my hands before eating as well "mommy" I heard Damien whisper softly "what?" I asked gently.

He blushed "can uh shnuffles...stay wit me tonight" he said. I glanced at Derek who had his face stuffed with food, "mmm snuffles do you want to stay in Damiens room tonight" I asked, he looked up at me and swallowed "ruff ruff" he barked.

"He said yes" I said to Damien his eyes lit up and he giggled "haha I have shnuffles tonight" he cried pointing at the twins who just shrugged. Damien pouted then returned to his meal. Smirking evilly I decided to embarrasse Derek even more, reaching my hand down I scratched the are behind his ear.

Derek whimpered and thumped his foot on the ground his eyes shut in pleasure, he raised his head into my hand hoping that I would scratch more. Everyone noticed what Derek was doing and he probably felt the change of atmosphere in the room because he looked up and blushed really red when he noticed everyone staring at him even the twins.

Damien was too busy planing out his sleepover with his dad/dog "Derek" Simon said slowly "You need help" he muttered going back to eating, Tori however thought it was funny because she laughed harder than ever "haha Derek you were in pleasure because Chloe was scratching your ear hahaha!" she laughed banging her fist on the table.

"Mommy" I looked up at Damien "where do babies comes fwoms" he asked tilting his head slightly. _Damn you Derek you didn't tell Damien_ I thought, Derek smirked at me and kissed my hand "your job" he whispered.

I almost smacked him until an idea came to my head "you know what Daddy knows tonight why don't you ask him okay" I said he nodded eagirly "yes daddy you hafs to tell me tonights" he said staring at daddy. Derek grumbled but nodded blushing again "wow Chloe remind me to never get on your bad side" Simon and Tori said they looked at each other and yelled.

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

"Triple Jinx you owe me a soda!"

"...damn..."

"ha! Jinx" Tori finally shouted their weird shouted, "Curses" Simon muttered

* * *

><p><strong><span>DPOV<span>**

Everyone went to bed and Chloe was taking off outfit. I slipped on my clean boxer pj's leaving my chest bare. "Mommy you should go to sleep" Athena said yawning crawling into her bed "Mhm" Damon said crawling on the top bunk.

"Okay" she said going to give them each a kiss, Damon of course had to lean down while Chloe stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"_Gooooodniiiiight"_ Damien screaming zooming in the room and pouncing on Chloe, she caught him easily and kissed his cheek as well "okay good night" she said tucking him into the queen sized bed where I will be sharing with him.

I watched Chloe give them each a smile then she smiled shyly at me before walking towards the door, I silently followed her. Chloe reached the door, closing the lights and the room was filled with darkness not a speck of light, and was about to put her hand on the knob.

When I placed my hands on the either side of her head trapping her in my arms, she gasped "Derek" she breathed. "Yeah" I whispered pushing her against the door, she whimpered "Derek this is inappropriate" she breathed as I slowly grinded against her ass roughly

Chloe's breathing went heavy, then she brought her elbow back and stabbed me in the gut "ow" I whimpered pulling away from her. Chloe turned to face me, her face red and I could clearly smell the arousal from her. "Good night" she called to me and left slamming the door the shut, I winced but smiled as well.

"Daddy" I heard Athena speak "yes" I called walking towards her "I think you made mommy mads" I nodded smiling going down to kiss her cheek then I went to Damon who glared at me but let me do it anyways.

"Finawly" Damien cried grabbing my hand and I climbed into bed with him, he pulled the blankets over us turning on a small flashlight. "We can watch a movie!" he cried pulling out Tori's Iphone, he pulled out earphones from his chest pocket and plugged it in, we put them in our ears and laid underneath the blankets watching "how to train a dragon"

While the movie was loading, Damien poked my cheek "hmm yes" I asked, "now" he whispered. I instantly knew what he was taking about, I sighed "alright there was a witch...she uh wanted a baby right" I said, he nodded urging me to go on. Licking my lips I continued "so she got all these different types of potion to make a baby. So finally she was done and she had a beautiful baby right"

" well the other people got mad and wanted a baby too so they asked for a baby the witch got more potion and made more babies for everyone. Then she sent a dragon down from the mountain to give the babies to everyone" I said finishing my story.

"Oh wow" his eyes were so wide "weally! thats sho cool" he cried then hushed back up when the movie started, smiling I leaned over and kissed his forehead before watching the movie with him.

Around halfway through the movie I heard his slightly snoring, smiling I shut off the phone and took the earphones from his ear and mine before placing them on the table beside our bed.

I pulled the covers off of our head and we were met with nice cold air, I sighed and Damien snuggled into me. Turning over to my side, smiling I placed my arm around his small body pulling him closer to me.

There was a knock on the door which had going to open it, I was shocked to find out it was Chloe she smiled sweetly at me "is he asleep?" she asked. I nodded "good because you can't sleep with him" she said.

I was shocked to the max "what" I pratically hissed. Chloe rolled her eyes "not like that...I mean he's your son but you can't sleep with him because he will literally give you a night of hell trust me...there's kicking, clawing, biting, squeezing, laughing, giggling, weird talking in his sleep, then he takes up alot of room" she said.

"Okay then where do I sleep?" I asked, "there's a guest room next to mine or you can share with me...but I most likely want you to chose the guest ro-mph!" I cut her off by kissing her deeply, I shut the door closed and picked her up by her bottom still kissing her. Chloe wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I walked towards _our_ room.

I kicked the door shut with my feet before, throwing her on the bed. "Eeep!" she squealed, growling I crawled on top of her "its been years Chloe" I moaned as her nails scraped inside my shirt and up my chest.

Sitting up I threw the shirt off of me before leaning back down to kiss her, her small dainty hands roaming my chest eagerly "how long as it been" I breathed huskily rocking my pelvis against hers.

Chloe moaned and pulled me back down to a kiss, I pulled back and grabbed her wrist tying them together above her ahead with my belt, she gasped. I ripped off her flimsy night gown she wore.

She gasped as the cold air hit her bare body, I shimmed out of my jeans and boxers. My hand trailing down breast to her belly then to the area between her legs, Chloe moaned again when I pinched her nipples "how long has it been since you felt a man's touch Chloe" I cooed as I roughly tweaked, pulled, and twisted her nipples.

"nnngh so long" she gasped, arching into my hands, I smirked "I know sweetheart too long" I said moving my other hand to meet hand that was slowly tracing circles on her inner thigh, "Chloe tonight is going to be full of intense pleasure and torture" I purred nearing my head down to kiss her thigh sweetly.

"Open up kitten" I murmured, Chloe blushed and opened her legs wide. My breath caught when I saw she was already soaking wet for me, "god your gorgeous" I breathed.

Smirking I leaned in for a slow lick, she jumped slightly from the contact of my tongue but moaned as well. I crawled back up her body and kissing her, she groaned and kissed me back.

I entered a finger when I entered my tongue in her mouth. I pulled away so I could see her face when I pleasure her, second finger while my thumb was roughly playing with her clit

Smirking when I saw her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes shut and brows furrowed "so beautiful" I whispered kissing her neck. To make things more tough on her, I decided on scissoring her stretching her to get her ready.

Chloe let out a throaty moan, I smirked when I felt her body move with my fingers "more?" I asked innocently, she nodded and latched my mouth on her harden nipple which was just begging for attention.

I sucked, and swirled my tongue around the nipple before latching my teeth on it and pulling it softly, She bucked and groaned then I felt her breathing hitch, she was ready I felt her inner muscles clench.

Just a few more thrust I pushed by fingers out of her just when she was about to cum, I snickered at her soft confused face. Chloe wanted more, I moved between her legs, before shoving my mouth down there.

Licking, sucking, and biting making her cum in my face in seconds, licking up all her juices I reached up and untied her. In an instant, she had wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me down to kiss her. "You don't play a fair game" she muttered against my lips before going back for more.

Twisting around so she was on top, "what's not fair about it kitten" I growled grabbing her hips to stop her as she grounded against my erection. I moaned when her tongue traced the top of my mouth.

"My turn" she whispered, she kissed my chin before she trailed her soft warm kissing down my body, I lay there with my eyes closed waiting for her to get on with it.

"Chloe hurry up" I whined, "Nope" she breathed against my abdomen, "fine you so impatient" she whispered giggling when I growled. "Oh hush" she snapped, I felt her grab my cock with her small dainty hands that they barely fit around, I wasn't looking but I felt it.

Slowly ever so slowly she moved her hand up and down, I breathed in a sigh of relief as soon as she got started. She went a bit faster holding it tighter now, then she put me in her mouth. Groaning I placed my hand on her head arching my back.

"Damn Chloe I can't wait longer" I groaned pulling her up and flipping around.

She gasped when I quickly entered her "oh god your so tight!" I grounded pumping faster. She moaned and met my thrust, "faster" she groaned clawing on my back her legs around my waist.

Obeying her I went faster and she pulled down to kiss me, "oh god" she moaned in my mouth "nnngh"

"almost there" I whispered against her lips as I felt her inner muscles clench around my cock, just a few more thrust and we both came together.

"God I love you so much" I murmured to her, she just nodded and snuggled into me. Pulling out of her, I turned around so I was on my back bringing Chloe with me so she was on top "Good night" she whispered into my chest.

"Night" I whispered back smiling

* * *

><p><strong><span>CPOV<span>**

Sunlight hit my shut eye lids sending me a flash of red, I opened my eyes and sighed, getting on my knee's I shut the curtains around the bed, making it dark. I fell back down I was about to go back to sleep when strong arms wrapped around my waist bringing me to a very warm and muscular chest. "Hmm morning" Derek whispered huskily in my ear. "Morning and good night" I said shutting my eyes. He chuckled and crawled on top of me.

"Chloe your no fun" he said. His hand sliding up my stomach to my breast, I turned over making him fall on the bed.

Derek grunted and I laughed. Opening my eyes he was glaring at me with his arms crossed across his chest.

Getting up and leaning on my elbows I asked him "What do you want" a predatory smirk flashed across his face and I gulped. He moved closer and I watched his bare muscles move underneath his skin.

My throat went suddenly dry and Derek knew this and grinned, leaning down and gave me a sultry kiss. I moaned when his hand rubbed small circles on my inner thigh. I spread my legs and he knelt between them, leaning fully back I let me hands wander his torso, chest then finally resting on his shoulders.

Then it went on from there **(cough cough wink wink ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DPOV<span>**

I woke up later that day and smiled, I raised my head and looked at Chloe her head was turned to the side, her bubble gum pink lips were parted; a beautiful flush was across her cheek. I moved my hand and grazed my knuckles across her cheek. She murmured in her sleep moving a bit, I chuckled what she said Tori has big feet.

This girl was too adorable, getting up I winced my muscles were sore but I could bear with it. I walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with vanilla scented bubbles and warm water. I went back to the room and picked up Chloe, then walked back to the bathroom.

I eased myself down in the bathwater, her breathed tickled my chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on top of her head. She murmured again but this time to low for even a werewolf to hear what she said.

I lathered her hair with shampoo then cleaned her up; I did the same for myself, while still holding her I got up and wrapped a huge towel around both of us.

Laying her down on the bed I put on a pair of boxers and jeans. From her bag I grabbed a bra and put it on her, the bra was a bit hard to do. Jeesh how do they handle this I grunted then one of my black boxers on her.

Then I put one of my favorite shirts on her. It was black with a green Chinese dragon on the bag and it was hand embroidered. The shirt came down a bit past her under where. I folded the sleeves to her wrist and buttoned up the shirt leaving a few buttons opened.

When I was I done I gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat on the couch that was underneath a window and grabbed a book to read.

I sat there for about 10 min. when a knock on the door brought me to life; I sighed and stood up then opened the door. Athena, Damien and Damon stood there looking up at me "afternoon daddy" they all chirped I smiled then frowned "it's afternoon" I said.

They nodded and Damien giggled "you and mummy are sleepy heads" he said. I laughed and opened the door wider and they scuttled in "shhh mum is sleeping" Damon whispered to Athena and Damien.

I sat back on the couch and they sat down beside me "what are you doing" Athena asked. "Reading" I said, "whachya readin" Damien asked while rubbing his nose. "A book" I said, then suddenly the book was ripped out of my hands and a small weight plopped down my lap.

"Morning" Chloe murmured laying down my chest, I placed my hand on my knee rubbing it slowly "silly mummy it's not morning it's afernoon" Damien said.

Chloe smiled "I'm sorry" she said holding out her arms, they all climbed in her arms. She wrapped them around as much as she could. I leaned back so my back was against the arms of the couch while my legs were stretched out in front of me, Chloe adjusted against me, and I wrapped my arms around all four of them and put the book in front of me.

"Read to us" she asked shutting her eyes gently. For the whole day we all sat together reading, looking down at my family I noticed that they were all asleep. I chuckled and put down the book grabbing the blanket from the floor and put it on us, I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>TPOV<span>**

Simon and I both opened the door to Derek's room, and smiled what we found. They were all snuggle up sleeping together on the couch, "looks like Chloe forgave Derek…good thing because we didn't want him moping around for like 4 yrs again" I said.

Simon nodded in agreement we shut the door and walked back downstairs. We ran into Rory on the way into the living room "Where's Chloe" he asked looking around.

We both smirked "looks likes she made up with Derek" I said. Rory looked chocked before a fury of rage past his face and he stalked off. We both laughed and clapped out hands together, we both missed and glared at each other "you can't even give me a high five correct wow looks like your stupid girlfriend is growing on you" I said smirking when he flushed a bright red.

"She isn't stupid" he snarled. I scoffed "oh yeah, like what kind of person names their children after melons and says that she talked to the flowers about their gender" I said crossing my arms. "She's not stupid she is just a bit mental just a bit" he said.

I snorted then he flicked his wrist which sent a spark of light at my head. I glared and sent it back then we had this huge brawl of magic, we yelled cursed and threw things at each other until. "SHUT UP!" Derek yelled at us, the whole house became quite.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ha! finally I got this chpt done and yes i'm still working on "Fallen in love with my dog and 15th Century" :D but eh I got 4 idea for my next stories and I need you help badly<span>**

**Option Number 1: My Father's is Hades,[Chloexderek]**

**Chloe's real father is Hades the god of the underworld that's why her powers are out of control plus the EG messed up her genes making her even more powerful**

**She goes down to the god's world so her father can help her train and control her powers (After the Reckoning, Chloe and Derek are dating)**

**Option Number2: Telling the Truth [ChloexDerek]**

**Chloe's parents are dead she has a little brother at the age of 6 and she just got fired from her old job and she needs a new one badly before she goes homeless, Aunt Lauren get's her a job at a Deliquuent School (guess who's the bad boy ;)**

**Option Number3: My Tiger Mistress [ChloexDerek]**

**Derek goes on a business trip to Japan he gets lost and he meets a mysterious women who lives with a bunch of white tiger, he brings her back to his home and teaches her how to be a young lady and they end of falling on love (cough cough Chloe's the lady)**

**Option Number4: My kitty [ChloexDerek]**

**Okay it's a remix of "I fallen in love with my dog" its the other way around, Tori wants a pet they end up getting a white cat with blue eyes how ever the cat is attracted to Derek and won't leave him alone. He takes care of her and until Kit finds out that this little cat isn't a real cat ;)**

**Okay here's the options you guys can choose from and I really want to hurry up and a get a new story on my account so please help me and thanks I really need reviews and comments :D**


	15. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

Yawning I opened my eyes it was dark outside, moonlight cascaded in our room. I turned around and smiled. Derek was sleeping on his back with Damien curled on top of him like a cat and Athena snuggled to his side, her small fist was clutching the blanket that was wrapped around her. Damon was next to her and was facing me, I sat up and yawned.

My stomach growled and I quickly looked at Derek if he woke. He just grunted in his sleep and smacked something invisible; I covered my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing. Slipping out of bed I put on my night slippers and walked downstairs into the kitchen, yawning again I opened the fridge and grabbed the last peach can.

"Hmm peaches" I murmured sitting on the table eating out of the can with a fork, crossing my legs I took another bite.

A moment later I heard someone come downstairs, I thought it was Derek thinking that he heard me but it wasn't. "Hi Royce" I murmured taking another bit of the peaches "Hey Chloe" he purred his eyes traveling up my legs.

I cleared my throat and buttoned up the buttons that were opened and tried to pull down the shirt as much as I could. "So it looks like Derek and you got together" he said grabbing a bag of chips. I nodded

Looking down I didn't noticed Rory come behind me. I suddenly felt his breath near my ear "I could do so much better" he cooed, hands wrapped around my shoulders. I cringed and moved quickly out of his hands, knocking over the chair in the process. I was at the other side of the kitchen quickly my back pressed up against the counter.

Rory smirked and stalked towards me, I was frozen thinking about what to do, and he was half way across the kitchen when a fire lit up whip came into his hand. Pulling it back he slashed it. I screamed when I felt a burning sensation across my chest. He kept on hitting the air and I kept on feeling the pain all over my body and my face.

The last thing I saw was Rory being tackled and the pain stopped. I collapsed to the floor; I loved the feeling of the cold against the hot. I just wanted to stay here forever, that's when I passed out.

**DPOV**

Punching the living daylight out of Rory while Tori and Simon went to Chloe, Frank called a healer. Damon woke up from mom's screaming and was in the room if he saw he would be sacred for life. Rex dragged me off of Rory, who fled as quickly as he could "Forget him Chloe needs you right now" he said. I quickly ran upstairs to the guest room where Chloe lay, burned slashes were all over her face, arms and legs.

The shirt was slashed where he burned and you could see them. I sat down next to Chloe and held her hot and fragile hand. "Babe please, wake up it'll be okay" I whispered. "It'll be okay don't worry you'll see" I whispered again letting a tear drop.

A moment later a women that was in her 30's walked in. "Men outside, women inside" she said. I was dragged outside even while I protested. "Derek she will be okay, don't worry" Frank said I nodded pacing back and forth near the door.

Frank and Rex stayed outside with me, "mummy" we snapped out heads towards the door. Where Damien stood in his black cotton Pj's holding a white teddy bear his black hair tousled. Damien rubbed his eyes "what happened I heard mummy screaming" he murmured walking up to me and held out his arms.

I bent down to pick him up, "shhh she'll be okay" I whispered. He looked at me with his piercing silver eyes and nodded "I had nightmare" he said.

"Okay tell me about it" I said walking away to bring him back to bed. Damon and Athena were back to sleep, I put him back in bed tucking him in; I sat down on the edge of the bed stroking his head lulling him to sleep. "Daddy do you ever dream about flying" he whispered snuggling into his bear.

I was taken aback by the question, I regained my posture before murmuring "no," he nodded and was quite for a second before replying "I wonder what it is like to fly, and have wings" he whispered. I looked carefully at him "I want to fly daddy" he whispered. "What was your dream about" I asked.

A small smile lit up his face "there was a man" he whispered "in a white wobe" he said. "The man was old…and had wings…white ones…they looked soft" he whispered shutting his eyes like remembering it. "He said that I needed to…protect…protect what daddy?" he asked.

"I asked him what…he said don't worry, the time will come…but he looked scared…like something bad was going to happen" Damien said finally opened his eyes, those silver eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"I want to fly daddy" he said again. "Like birdies" he giggled softly. "I want to protect mummy and daddy and Damon and Athena" he said looking down "but…I'm small…tiny…weak…but I'll grow…be strong…like you…and protect…family" he said in a whisper.

"From all bad people…like the man that hurt…mummy" Damien looked at me and smiled. He reached out and held my hand "I will…protect…family…like you…" he whispered then one last time he asked "do you want to…fly daddy…I want to" he whispered and fell asleep. I stayed there making it all sink it while he slept, getting up I walked slowly out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's cliche I know it's too cheesy and yes I know it's too short but i'm not getting enough sleep and my fingers are cramping up so this is all I could come up with and i'm so sorry! :'(<strong>


	16. Chapter 13

**DPOV**

I didn't want to tell Frank what I just heard yet so I waited outside the door where Chloe laid. "She's going to be okay" Elle told me walking out of the room Trinity and Tori followed her. "I can see her, right?" I asked them.

Tori nodded, I hesitantly walked in; there women sitting on the edge of the bed. Chloe was stripped up and had wrapped gauzes all over stomach, breast, and her face. The women looked up and smiled gently at me "it's okay, she's going to be okay" she said gently and walked out of the room, before she left she said.

"I healed her but only faint scars will be left" she said walked out shutting the door.

Taking a deep breath I sat down where the healer was sitting and took Chloe's fragile cold hand in mine. Raising it to my lips, inhaling her deep scent I shut my eyes._ 'Kill him'_ the words rang into my hand,_ 'kill him…slaughter him…maul him…kill…kill…kill_' the wolf's words rang through my head.

_'He hurt my mate and now he's going to get it'_ the words ran though my brain. I felt the hackles run up my body and then back down my spine. I quickly pressed a kiss to her soft lips, my body immediately changed into a wolf.

I felt more powerful than before, feeling larger and stronger gave me confidence. I looked one last time at my mate before I jumped out of the window onto the ground.

Surviving a jump from a three story house made my blood pump urging me more to go faster through the woods, ears twitched on the slightest of movements.

The tree's blurring past me, and I followed a path that was like already made out for me, the black and white world faded away as I followed the scent of a half demon, I only followed the gray pathway in front of me,

My wolf urged me faster the taste of blood was already in my mouth, his blood. I wanted to kill him I need blood. Snarling I pumped my legs faster, until I  
>heard shallow breathing of a human. Looking up ahead I saw a human run with shaggy gray hair. It was gray, he looked back and I saw the familiar face of Rory.<p>

When he saw me an even more terrified face gained upon him, seeing that made my wolf grin like a mad man, letting out a small harsh howl I jumped. He screamed and covered his face as I pounced him, we both landed on the ground with a sickening crack from his back.

Snarling I knew he couldn't stand up because I have now broken his spine. Rory whimpered in pain as I slowly circled him. '_Torture him slowly…feel the pain…like the pain of our mate'_ wolf urge me. Raised my paw I slashed his face.

Rory screamed in agony using his hand to cover his face again, blood seeped between his fingers onto the floor.

I grabbed a chunk full of his hair and yanked, Rory yelled and grabbed his head as a chunk of his scalp fell blood dripping from it, "I'm sorry" he sobbed. I didn't care he hurt our mate he deserved it.

I went to his hand and slowly pulled off his fingers, then grabbed on his wrist twisted it slowly but hard making sure he heard and felt his wrist break off, then I did it with his arm until he popped out of his socked.

I went to the other arm and did the same as well as his legs, I to his stomach and ripped off the shirt and clawed my way into his stomach, pulling out all the organs. Rory was now screaming every second. I grabbed his neck and twisted, he fell limply to the ground.

'_It is done_' the wolf said satisfied, I walked slowly back to the house jumping on a tree to get in the window of Chloe's room. I walked into the shower the blood dripping from my body on the floor leaving a bloody path.

I shut the door and turned on the cold handle with my mouth and sat there until the blood and mud cleaned off of me, that's when I realized. I just killed somebody in the goriest way ever; _'he deserved it'_ wolf said soothing my worries. I nodded and shut the cold water off and shacked myself like a dog.

I hoped out of the tub and back into the room. My wet paw's clacked against the floor, I sat on the bed and looked at Chloe; she lay there peacefully probably having no idea I had just killed a man. Whining I laid down next to her my wet body against hers, my head on her breast.

Whining again I leaned up and licked her chin before shutting my eyes, probably I was dreaming but I'm sure I felt her hand on my head and it was comforting and made me forget what happened in the last 24 hrs. going back to the peaceful way when sleeping with our kids.

* * *

><p><strong>short yes I know but still better than nothing! :D<strong>

**I hoped you liked it ^_^**


	17. Chapter 14

**CPOV**

pain that was all I felt, I raised my hand slightly and somebody whined. The whine was familiar, like from a dream. My eyes fluttered opened but then shut back from the bright light, I felt the lights dim and I could open my eyes without feeling the pain.

A big fluffy head stared at me with big green eyes, smiling tiredly; I tried I raise my hand but ended up hissing in pain. Derek whined again and nudged my limp hand with his cold wet nose.

"I'm okay" I rasped out, "mummy here's some water" a voice said to my left. Damon holding a glass out, Damien smiled and put a straw in it; "thank you sweetheart" I murmured. They brought the straw to my mouth; I opened my mouth slightly and drank sip by sip for my throat had been burned badly, every sip burned my throat so I drank slowly.

"You'll be okay right" Athena said, she sat sitting next to Derek. I nodded "rest" I whispered, they nodded. Derek whimpered and eased himself down next to me, resting his head close to mine. "Hey love" I whispered. He licked my bare hand that was resting next to my head.

He took deep puffs of air as he exhaled the air would have across my face, and I smelled blood… _'Why would his breath smell like blood'_ I asked myself. He must have noticed my confused face because he grumbled; I just smiled thinking about to ask him later when he was human again.

"Mummy we sleep here too" Athena said. "Okay sweetheart" I breathed out, they all climbed into bed and shut their "have you guys eaten yet" I asked. "No" Damien said weakly. Derek growled and I scowled at them "go eat" I said sternly, they were quite and I didn't hear them move.

Derek moved standing up on all four legs before looking down at them, who were all, snuggled up "mummy we want to stay…we aren't hungry" Damon, said. Derek let out a growl; Damon looked up at him I wondered if they knew who that was Derek. "Mummy" Damien cried "Daddy" he whispered snuggling into my side. "Hush sweetheart" I cooed.

"Mummy where is daddy he should be here" Athena said looking like she would burst into tears, Derek's eyes softened and sat down. "Should they know" I asked him turning my head, he nodded "Then go change" I whispered. He grunted and jumped off the bed and went outside of the room.

* * *

><p>5 min. later he walked back inside wearing black camo pants with a black tank. Damien's eyes widened and he sat in Derek's lap poking his chest "Ohhh hard" he mumbled poking it again, then he gasped covering his mouth with both of his hands "did I hurt you" he asked looking up at his dad.<p>

Derek smiled and kissed his little head before muttering a small 'no'

"Let's go eat while mummy rest's okay" he said soothingly, Athena hesitated before leaning down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to Derek. Damon flat out refused to leave my side, "Damon go now" I whispered, he shook his head stubbornly and looked away.

I looked at Derek and he was glaring at Damon with an irritated expression, "Damon!" he snapped quickly, making all of us jump slightly. "Let your mother sleep and get downstairs to eat" he growled at him, my eyes widened. But Derek kept on glaring at Damon who looked wide eyed at his dad.

"Derek –" I started but Damon climbed off the bed and out the door, Derek led them all out before shutting the door. I silently prayed that Derek wasn't really mad.

**DPOV**

for some reason I was angry so angry "what do you guys want" I stated "umm" Damien said, I raised my fist to hit him making his choices go faster. Before I swung I caught myself my eyes widened I look at them…thankfully they didn't notice, _dear god I was about to hit my own child!_ "I want fish and fries" Athena said the boys nodded.

Taking a deep breath I got out the fish when I noticed we didn't have but shrimp, "we don't have fish but shrimp how about that" I said. "But I don't want Shrimp" Damien whined. I snapped banging my fist on the counter "I SAID WE DON'T HAVE FISH" I yelled at him.

Damien stumbled back and fell on his bottom looking up at me with fear in his eyes along with tears. I gulped "oh god" I breathed out "Damien I'm sorry" I whispered. I reached my hand out but he flinched and ran crying into Athena's arms, "I want Uncle Simon" she said glaring at me.

I nodded and ran to find Simon, who was sitting reading a book in the library "Simon the kids want you" I breathed out, he nodded "they're hungry give them food" he nodded looking confused and went to the kitchen, I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, I almost screamed when I saw my reflection.

I had purple eyes which were swirling around like smoke.

I touched my face it was pale no my usual tan, I looked down at my hands, and gasped they were shifting into claws I felt fur growing out of me. I snarled and twisted my neck, I felt myself hunch over my ears growing longer and pointer.

I looked at myself and before letting out a howl and jumped out of the window.

**SPOV **

I went to inside the kitchen, Damon had a bowl of cookies out with three glasses of milk and they were all eating quietly, Damien had dried tear marks on his face and was holding onto Athena's hand sniffling once in a while.

"Hey what happened" I asked them quietly, "Daddy yelled at him" Athena said "he wooked so scawy" Damien said bawling, he had pressed his little fist into his eyes as if to stop the tears from flowing. I picked him up and he clung to me, I was shocked to say. I never knew Derek would yell at his kids.

"Okay big guy you finish eating I'm going to talk to your mother" I said he nodded and I set him back down, I walked upstairs where I was met by Rex and Trinity "hey" I said. "Hey" they replied "I was wondering where Derek is" he asked "Oh he's probably in the library that's where the last time I saw him" they nodded and went to go find them.

I stopped to ask them what for, they both blushed "uh were kind of mates" they replied, I smirked "how about Trinity you come with me to talk to Chloe…Derek might tell Rex something you might not want to hear" I said. "O-o-oh o-okay" she stuttered out. Trinity pulled Rex into a kiss before running after me leaving a baffled werewolf behind her.

We went to find Chloe and she was sitting on the bed next to the Martha – _heale_r – "She doing better" she said, "Martha healed me…so I'm fully recovered" Chloe said. "I'll best be off then" Martha said giving each of us a nod and walked out the door.

We both sat on the bed "Chloe…Trinity wanted to ask you about mates" I said, Trinity blushed "you and Rex" she said raising an eyebrow. Trinity nodded "Well first" Chloe was cut off by a loud howl in the forest we all jumped, a second later Rex and Frank bounded in the room "Gather the kids now" Frank said, before running out of the room.

Rex came in and grabbed Trinity's hand and we all ran out of the room, Ella was holding Marks' hand. I downstairs went to get quadruplets werewolves, the twins, and Damien. They were all sitting there looking around "did you hear that" they asked I nodded "hurry up" I urged them picking up Damien, we all ran upstairs.

"Chloe, Trinity, Martha, and Rex you guys pack bags of food, clothes, water, and weapons all the things needed defend ourselves" Frank said "Simon, Ella, Tori, you guys put salt and on the windows and doors go now" he said.

"I'll take the kids into the safety room" he said. I followed Ella and Tori into the kitchen grabbing as much as salt as we could.

We separated putting a line of salt on every door and window opening, we were almost done when we heard the howl again but this time closer when it was before, the blood was rushing in my body and sweat poured down my face. "Done" I yelled and "Good come upstairs oh and leave a trail on the first step" Ella said. I did what I was told and ran upstairs

"Tori, is finished with the third floor and I just finished the second floor. The rest are in the safe room" she said grabbing my hand and running to a small room in the third floor, they had blankets and pillow ever where, they had no windows or such just a huge room.

"Rex should come up here any minuet when he does you guys dump the rest of the salt in front of the door okay" Martha said, we all nodded, a few seconds passed and Rex came inside taking deep breaths.

Just as we moved to put the salt we heard a bang downstairs and howling "hurry" Frank hissed, we quickly dumped the rest of the salt shutting the door putting the lock on it, Tori and Ella did all sorts of complicated wards on the door. We all huddled in the corner of the room.

"What's going on Frank" Chloe whispered "there's a wolf demon running around in the forest" he said gravely "what about Derek" Chloe squeaked. He looked at her then she gasped "no, no, no, you have to be lying" she said tears flowing down her face. "What, what's going on" Trinity asked.

Frank looked at us "Derek is the wolf demon" he said just then there was a howl and a bang right outside our door, we all jumped the kids whimpered and we all gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>oh no! what happened to Derek ;)<strong>

**okay so I just made up this wolf demon thing...it's a demon who takes over werewolves who are in their most vulnerable state or when they really angry like how Derek was when he killed Rory...**

**so yeah now the demon is inside of Derek and is controlling him**

**does that kind of help...and yes I know this was short so was the last chpt but I uploaded two chpts in one day and I might upload another one today or tomorrow! **


	18. Chapter 15

**Okay here's another chpt! :D enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SPOV<span>** - Simon-

The banging continued over and over again, "The wards and the amount of salt is stopping him from entering" Martha said hesitantly "I guess we didn't put as much salt on the other doors" Frank said. I looked at Chloe she looked the worst, the love of her life she just got back is now out behind that door trying to get inside and eat us.

I had to stay alive we all did, plus I had a pregnant girlfriend at home waiting for me to come back, I wonder if she misses me or is angry with me for leaving her. I just hope she's all right and the babies needed a father. "When dawn comes he would retreat…a wolf demon can't bear to be in the sunlight…after that we the time to figure out how to kill the demon" Ella said.

"Kill!" Chloe shrilled, Frank and Martha looked at her "what you mean by kill?" I snarled at them, they sighed "to kill the demon not Derek, we need special weapon to kill the demon inside of him" Ella responded to us, Chloe looked unsure but nodded and I looked at them "okay" I whispered.

"Mummy" Damien cried "I want Daddy" he whimpered. Chloe hugged him closer to her chest "shhh sweetheart daddy will be alright" he nodded shutting his eyes. There was a growl outside then another bang and the door cracked a bit enough to see a huge purple eye the size of a tennis ball.

Athena screamed in fright, making the demon in rage he kept on banging even faster and the crack, then he stopped and everything was quite before he got another bang sending a huge chunk of wood flying inside the room, he snarled and we saw his teeth, they were big white and sharp like white daggers.

The Demon whimpered shielding himself away "the wards are stomping from entering" I said they all nodded. He cried and howled and we heard his heavy footsteps run off. Through the crack we could see light form "we wait for a few more minutes just in case" Frank whispered.

When we heard the birds chirp we got up and opened the door, the whole house was ransacked, the curtains were shredded the couches were shredded as well. The floor had scratches on them, we walked downstairs into the kitchen all the way every door was smacked open

We stood in the living room, Chloe burst into tears falling to her knees. I ran and wrapped her in my arms; she burrowed her face into my neck and I just held her. "What do we do know" I asked them, "We first need to get the kids into a better place and then we plan" Frank said.

"Chloe you pack your kids clothes that I have given you, Ella you take your brother" he told them they nodded and ran upstairs, "Tori and Martha can help the quardurplets" I said looking at the four boys who nodded and clinged to Tori who patted their heads

* * *

><p>"Everyone get in the van" he said, he grabbed two guns and we walked outside into van that was turned over "Rex if you please" he said. Rex nodded and turned over the car "Thank god the wheels weren't busted up" he muttered. "Okay…get in" he said.<p>

We all climbed in moments later Chloe and Ella came running out of the door with bags in their hands, I helped them in and we set off. "We're going to visit Gallo Manor, it's about a 10 miles from our manor" Martha said, "We're going to leave the kids there" she said.

"But what if he attacks there the next time" Chloe asked. Martha made a click noise with her mouth and turned to look at Chloe "the Demon wants you Chloe" she said. We all were quite before Chloe whispered out a small 'why'. Martha tilted her head to the side "The man that was possessed by the demon was your lover and eternal mate"

"Therefore…the wolf Demon inside the young man wants the your blood to drink and to eat your flush for eternal health and youth…making the wolf demon into a real person…as he grows more powerful by your blood he will kill more and more women" she said "who have the same blood type as you"

"And we need to stop that from happening…right so when he smells your scent we will come running after you, he will pass any living thing without even noticing until he will get to you" she said and turned back to look forward

"My son was a werewolf who was attacked by a wolf Demon, killed our whole family…I was out of town when it happened…when I came home that day. There he was in a half human half wolf body standing over my husband, mother and father; drenched in their blood"

Martha took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from flowing "and those eyes" she whispered "those huge purple ghastly eyes" she choked out, "I will never forget them, they were the same eyes as this demons" she said clutching her chest. "It's the same one who took my son's soul" she whispered.

"What happened" Ella asked "well since my son never found his mate…he never knew the scent of her…so instead the wolf Demon just devoured my son…took his soul.

I saw my son disappear inch by inch he I couldn't help but stare as he faded away until nothing but a puff of purple smoke that just floated away"  
>"but that will not happen with your mate" she said firmly all the sadness gone from her face<p>

"I will let another women be hurt as she watches the most precious person her life vanish into a puff of smoke" she said "we will safe him I promise" Chloe nodded.

During the time we went deeper and deeper into the forest as we followed the gravel pathway, about 2 hrs passed and a huge clearing came into view, the area was opened and in the middle of it was a huge gray manor

"Here it is" Frank said, we all got out I grabbed Ella's bags and Rex grabbed all three of Chloe's in his arms. We walked up the stone pathway, we reached the huge doors and Frank slammed the knocker about 5 times then the paused before doing it one more time.

We waited then the door opened an old man wearing a tux with a boney face "Mr. Gavin" he said "please come in, I'll get Mr. Gallo" the man walked away and we walked inside. It was huge and very beautiful, "Frank" a voice boomed, we looked to see a broad man in his early 40's walk up to Frank and give him a quick hug.

The man had blue eyes and a salt and pepper beard, "what brings you here" he said. "Very important business, we are leaving a few people here" he said. "Take the 6 kids" he said "and Trinity" Rex called out "What!" she yelled looking at him he looked sheepish and blushed "I don't want you to get hurt" he murmured "I won't" she said looking away.

"So these six kids, 5 our of them are werewolves...one is a shape shifter the girl is a necromancer the youngest is mortal." Frank said. Mr. Gallo said understanding what exactly what was happening, I'll have my wife take them in" he whispered.

"Ann" he called. A women with brown and white hair came downstairs wearing a brown gown, "take these kids into room" he said. She nodded "come on" she said gently.

"Go one sweets" Chloe said bending down to their level "you guys need to stay here until I come back okay" she whispered, I saw her eyes water but she held back "Damon take care of them and I promise I'll bring daddy back…then we can go back home alright" she said.

They nodded and hugged her tightly, Damien instantly started to cry and bawl not letting go of Chloe's shoulder "baby mummy will be okay…I promise" she cooed at him, he nodded and lifted his head from her shoulder he sniffled and wiped his face on his arms.

She smiled and kissed his head "That's my little angel" she whispered. Damon grabbed little Damien's hand, "love you" she whispered "love you too" they murmured. Chloe stood up and gave the bags to the young butler that was standing next to Ann, Mark instantly went to Ann's side, Ella gave the bag to butler and they walked upstairs. The four werewolf boys followed them

"Shut the doors" Mr. Gavin said "follow me into my studies" he said quickly and we followed him inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>here's another chpt so um please review! thanks! :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 16

**hey guys sorry i haven't been updating as usual i've just been really upset so yeah and plus it's ramadan time for us Muslims...wow I just sounded like we're some time of species...okay anywhoo so i'm might be asleep all day and awake all night so it's going to be rare if I upload so when the time is over which is going to be in a few weeks it's almost like a month so 4 week give or take ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>TPOV<span>**

After telling the whole story to Klaus **–Mr. Gavin–** he sat there stroking his beard for a moment, I had this weird image of him as Santa Clause. I had to stifle a laugh when I did. then he let out a huge sigh "The first thing is he's not going to go after you just yet, since he's so weak he's going to feed off of animals since in this forest the animals are scarce he's going to use all night to find them and store up energy, until he's strong enough…That's when he's going to come after you then," _uhhhh just what did he say!_ I thought

Chloe gulped, "So…" she started "So first we are going to get small game, Chloe you are going to stay with ladies for about 4 hrs. Me and Frank will go outside and leave them tied to a post and see where he goes…inside the rodents will be a tracking device then we'll be able to track him…after that we'll see from their," Klaus finished for her.

We all nodded, Klaus looked outside the window and cursed we all looked. Outside was all cloudy and windy "this is Demon is defiantly a big on," Klaus muttered sitting back down. "Frank, Rex, and I will out of town to bring the rodents, our driver shall drive you gals back home," he said.

I gave Chloe and Tori a kiss on the cheek telling them to be careful and hugging the kids "Bye" they called we all waved back, Rex wouldn't let go of Trinity so we had to drag him away from her outside.

We sat in the van and drove off "So what kind of animals we are going to get," I asked. "Lamb most likely, rabbits, or probably even cats; they're going to be with Chloe for a while so that her scent will stick on to them."

Rex nodded gulping "what will happen if we kill it" he said. "The demon will move onto a different werewolf or we have to kill the demon who will take on his true form, then we kill from their" he said. We both nodded "telling you it sounds easy, but it's going to be difficult then it sounds" Frank said.

"Oh" we both said and deflated like a balloon, we both thought it was easy. When we got off the gravel path and got on concrete "there's a small town just down this road," Klaus said, we all were silent and just kept like that until we reached the small town. It was like a flea market, and I smiled.

"Simon you're not used to this so stick by my side, Rex and Klaus will get the animals," I nodded and got out the van and stayed by Frank. I looked through the small shops and saw the cutest thing.

It was a gold small glass yellow heart the size of a dime, which had a gold color rose inside of the heart

That was attached to a thing silver chain.

**if you can't understand it the picture of the rose heart is on my profile! ;)**

The women there was smiling as I stared at it "would you like it," she asked kindly. "Oh um no I'm just looking," I murmured. She nodded, but my eyes kept on drifting to the pendant. Finally I asked "how much is it?" she smiled and picked it up "10" she said. I frowned and pulled out only 8.50 "that's all I have," I murmured.

She pouted then smiled "hmm who is this for," she asked. "Huh? Oh for my fiancé she's pregnant with 2 boys and 1 girl," I murmured. She thought for a second "huh I guess 8.50 is good enough" I handed her the money and she packed up the pendant in a small silver velvet box "Thank you" I said gratefully, she nodded.

I stuff the box in my pocket when Frank stops me and looks at the women "do you have any opals" he said. She nodded grabbing something forms her under stall she opened a black box were gold chains that sort of looked like a s music sign, in the middle was an goldish opal. The pendant was the size of a quarter pretty big.

**if not understand pic on my profile! ;)**

Frank nodded "hmm give me eight necklaces no wait make that 17" he murmured. "How much?" he said taking out his wallet "25 for each, these stones are pretty rare" she reminded him when Frank scowled. He sighed "Fine here you go" he muttered

He handed the girl 5 100's "here" he said. She smiled happily and wrapped the pendants into tissue paper before putting in a small plastic bag, then gave him back his change. The girl gave him 75 dollars for his change. Frank grunted taking the bag and the money, we went back to the car and a moment later Klaus came back with three lamps and five rabbits and 10 ferrets. I gulped "those are all going to die" I murmured.

"Let's just see" Rex said, he turned and saw the gem stand before prancing over there with a wide grin his arms stretched out. "He's acting like a love sick puppy" Klaus said grunting. I laughed and Rex came back happily looking into a small black velvet box.

"Look it's for trinity" he said happily we all looked and inside the box was a silver solid hammer head shark.

"She likes sharks and I saw this and got it" he said jumping in the van, we all followed him then stopped when we heard voices "he was found by the lake dead, his stomach sliced open, there was blood and flesh everywhere" a women said, a man nodded "but why would a man go outside in the middle of a autumn night"

The others shrugged, we looked at each other before scooting closer "excuse me sir," Klaus said. "Yes" the man said "I'm sorry for interrupting but I overheard that a man was murdered," he said. The women nodded gravely "yes the black smith was found dead last night near a lake, the most gruesome sight ever," the women said, the other women next to her was sobbing clutching her chest.

"Was he your husband?" Rex asked "no he was my cousin," she crying even more. I glared at Rex who looked ashamed of himself "did you see foot prints," I asked they nodded "his footprints, first they were normal then he looked like he was tip toes and behind the foot prints was huge bear ones" the man said

"The poor man was attached by a bear" the women said trying to calm down the weeping one. "He wasn't tip toeing, he was running. Running for his god damn life" Klaus murmured.

**yes I got that part from Hound of Baskerville the awesomeist and creepiest movie so far ;) plus I love that movie probably the only sherlock homes movie I liked D**

We all looked shock "listen to me and listen to me carefully tell everyone in this town…don't go out tonight" Frank said

"Or any other night not until we tell you its safe, lock the doors and keep a silver dagger with you…or a gun with a silver bullet or anything silver," Klaus finished for him, the people nodded. "It's not a bear, it's the wolf" he hiss for only us to heart and walked off. We followed him "Martha said he wouldn't attack people just yet" Frank said,

"I guess she was wrong, now all we need is to put all the animals out there so he won't go running into the town" Rex said, "Correct" he said. Getting in the truck.

It was a pretty long ride home, the air was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Once we saw the manor we kind of relaxed a bit...just a bit. Getting out of the truck, Rex was bombarded with Trinity and I was with Chloe.

Trinity jumped Rex and kissed him "oh your okay, I-we were worried" she murmured hugging him. Chloe looked at me and smiled "glad your okay Simon" she said "you too Frank and Klaus" she whispered. I grunted and Frank chuckled "Stupid werewolves" Klaus grumbled.

Trinity and Rex stuck their tongue out at him, laughing when he glared at him. "Now get inside" Klaus hissed pushing us inside. Once we were inside. I saw Tori, Ella, and Martha sitting on the torn up couch waiting for us. I took a seat between Tori and Chloe. Trinity just sat on Rex's lap, Frank sat down between Klaus and Martha. "Okay, I got everyone a protecting charm…if we do get attacked…the demon won't be able to put as much as damage to us" Klaus said each one of us an opal necklace "how do I look, sexy right?" Rex said posing.

We all laughed easing a bit of tension around us. Rex beamed "I got you a present" he said taking out the box from his pocket and handing it to his mate who raised an eyebrow.

Trinity opened the box and gasped "oh this is so beautiful" she gushed. Rex blushed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It was nothing" he mumbled.

"Any ways back to important business" Klaus said, "there has been attack in the town a old black smith was brutally slaughtered by the demon…down by the lake" he said. "But how did he get in the forest and all the way to the lake" Chloe asked. "That's the mystery" I muttered but they heard

Frank got up and pacing back and forth angrily between the two torn and worn couches "First" Klaus said. "Get the animals and place them near Chloe" he said. Rex ran outside and a handful of a time got animals and put them near Chloe. They purred and rubbed against her; she giggled and patted the lambs head. This made them make a noise pressing their head further into her hand

"Wait I'll be just right back" Frank said running off into the library, Klaus walked up to Chloe and put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry…your man will be back" he said. Chloe nodded and smiling kindly at Klaus "I found it," Frank yelled running back into the living room, he was holding a big thick leather booklet.

He opened the latch and looked through the pages "here it is…when a werewolf is possessed by a demon he grows into a half wolf and half human figure"

http : / / www . werewolves . com / wordpress / wp-content / uploads / 2010 / 03 / spell . jpg

^^^ picture of the wolf demon alone ;) pretty nasty! :o

I grimaced, that thing looked ugly "so when the demon wants to hunt his prey, and is too weak to hunt. He howls at the moon more like a song, one unlucky person get's captured by the howl and is now the prey of the demon," we all gulped "so what do we do know," I asked. "We wait till dusk, then we plant the animals before coming home and wait in the room" Klaus said.

**CPOV**

I sat on the window seal, my back pressed against the wall, petting a brown bunny with black paws and black ears. He nibbled on my fingers, shutting my eyes I thought of the happy times I had before this all happened.

_FlashBack:_

_smiling I snuck up on my boyfriend who was too busy staring up in the sky looking for constellations. I was about to pounce "hey Chloe" he rumbled and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Pouting I stomped in front of him "hey" I grumbled. I knew he was smirking so I glared at him up at him "where you 'trying' to sneak up on me" he chuckled emphasizing the 'trying'_

_I kept on glaring at him, he stopped smirking then gave me his rare crooked smile that was only reserved for me and only me. "sorry" he said holding out his hand. I reached out hesitantly and placed my small feminine hand in his large masculine hand. I gave him a small smile, we were only a week into our relationship since our very first kiss in the back of the motel we were staying at._

_"let's go before you aunt literally chews my head off," he said seriously, it was so serious that it wasn't even funny. Just as I about to respond a screech rang through the forest "CHLOEEEEE." Derek groaned and rubbed his free hand on his face then ruffling it through his hair making it messy and stand up in all directions._

_I bit my lip and clenched my free hand to my jeans so I'd stop smiling at his adorable frustrated face and from running my hand through his hair to feel it's softness. The sound of footsteps snapped me out of my fantasy with Derek's hair. _

_Turning to look over my shoulder I saw Aunt Lauren stomping towards us with a tight frown on her face. I looked back at Derek who had his face back into his emotionless face his eyes blank. I sighed inwardly I enjoyed his smile the time it lasted "yes Aunt Lauren," I said politely when she reached us._

_"Come here Chloe" she gritted out through her clenched teeth "why?" Derek asked. Aunt Lauren looked at him "cause you might have hurt her now come on Chloe" she said taking my hand, my other hand that was held by Derek's slipped out._

_I was being dragged by my own aunt away from my boyfriend, turning to look over my shoulder. I saw Derek looked down, he looked like a wounded puppy no pun intended I could already imagine his black wolf ears folded down on his black haired head, his tail between his legs no spring in it._

_Yanking my hand from my aunt who gasped as she watched as I walked back to Derek, he was too busy looking away not noticing me. I grabbed Derek's hand, the attention from my skin touching his probably jolted him out of his trance and he stared at me in shock. "Let's go before Aunt Lauren get's upset." He gave me a small smile and we walked towards back to Aunt Lauren._

_She looked ready to explode but held still, she walked in front of us. Derek pulled me closer to his side so we were walking hip to hip. We reached the doorway to the motel when it opened it revealing a grinning Simon "hey lovebirds and..." he trailed off when Aunt Lauren shoved past him stomping towards her room._

_There was an awkward silence until, Tori shrieked "Oh my fucking god!" we all ran upstairs ignoring the people who were checking out or just walking down the hallway. We reached the area where the elevators are and saw a young girl around our age glaring at Tori, the girl had blonde hair, brown eyes. She was wearing a very tight tank and a short skirt that probably looks like a belt._

_"You whore!" the girl shrieked, Tori scoffed "oh your the one to talk" she said sternly "it's not my fault that your so called boyfriend started to flirt with me." The girl's hand clenched "Tori" I hissed "just leave it." Blondie turned her glare on me "stay out of it barbie" she hissed._

_Tori growled at her "you leave my barbie friend alone! Only I can call her that." Derek and Simon stared at her in shock "okay girls break it up" Simon the idiot came between the girls. "Listen here bitch if I see you again near my boyfriend, you'll regret it" Blondie hissed._

_Tori was about to say something back but Simon covered her mouth with his hand "hahaha yeah sure I'll make sure of that bye bye!" ^_^; Blondie nodded and stomped off "damn girl" Simon muttered checking out Blondie's butt._

_"You pig" Tori muttered, she got out of his hold and threw an arm around my shoulder "let's go barbie" she said pulling me away from Derek "hey wait," Derek called but we were already in our room._

_"so how was your walk with dog breath?" she asked grinning "it was okay" I murmured. "Deats girl I need deats!" she squealed grabbing my hand pulling me to her bed. "We did nothing just talked" I told her truthfully._

_She stared at me for a while then glared at me "your probably the worst girl talk I had I mean what kind of girl doesn't have a make out with her boyfriend" she said matter-of-factly making me feel a bit bad. "I wonder when he's going to get all wolfy on you" she wondered out loud._

_"wolfy?" I was really confused. She stared at me "like get horny" she said again bluntly making me blushed bright red. "Uh I um" thankfully she started something else "I mean wolves have these mating season right?" I nodded not knowing where this is going to._

_"so that means since Derek is part wolf means he's going to get horny" she grinned evilly "than your going to be in heat which is also like horny but in wolf language so I can't wait till you guys can't keep your hands to each other and get so embarrassed" Tori said giggling._

_buy the time she was done I probably looked like a cherry without the stem, "Uh change topic" I squeaked. The door opened and there stood a blushing Derek, I gasped. That little dog he heard the whole thing._

_Tori giggled and Derek blushed harder, he cleared his throat "well" he squeaked then cleared his throat again "dad's calling us" he muttered and quickly left. Groaning at the embarrasement I glared at Tori who was laughing madly at us. Smiling I couldn't help but laugh with her._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and a single tear fell down my cheeks, I only had a few memories of my past. If only I told Derek that I had forgiven him when he apologized when we were in bed but no I had to be stubborn and see if he loves me back.<p>

If _only_ I had told him that I loved him back then we might have left the moment we got the children and left. I chocked back a sob, the bunny loosened from my grasp and hopped away.

then a small lamb was walking past us, she stopped and pulled on my shirt. Smiling I patted her head, Athena would have loved this lamb. Getting up from my moping, I had to be strong for my kids and for Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? love? want? hate?<strong>

**and about the flashback it's a pretty random one so uh yeah hope you enjoy this chpt and please review and comment! ^-^**


	20. Chapter 17

**CPOV **

That afternoon; Frank, Klaus, Rex and Simon went to outside in the woods and placed the animals on their post. While us girls put the salt out, boarded the windows as much as we could. Tori and Ella placed wards on doors while Trinity and I put up the verveine plants on the doors and windows, but mostly around the safe room. Martha made some kind of potion and placed it all around the mansion.

"The boys should be back about now" Martha whispered pacing around the living room. I opened the door and looked out the window "it's getting darker by the second" I whispered, from the horizon you could see the sun setting. I shut the door the last second a horn was blown. I snapped my head towards the noise and saw a dark blue van driving towards us.

We all let out a sigh of relief, when the guys parked the van inside the circle, and hurriedly walked inside "that circle is not going to stop it" Klaus said, shutting the door and bolting it shut. "Did you do it" I asked Simon nodded "it was tough and we got lost once" he said. I nodded "we should get going" Frank said, we all jogged upstairs into the safe room.

Huddled in the corner; thunder boomed outside crackling like a whip. Simon comforted me saying that Derek will be okay he'll be alright. I just nodded fighting back the tears, "if this doesn't work…god please be with us" Frank said gravely.

We shut out voices when we heard the clatter of claws right in front of our door, it kept pacing back and forth, breaths of smoke came in through the crack and the air filled with the scent of blood. Then an inhumanly cry escaped his lips before it kept on pacing back and forth.

I then noticed why he wasn't growling and charging against the door like the first time… "Verveine stops it from smelling us" Simon cooed in my ear to ease my worries, like that we heard him run off outside. I gulped and Simon wiped my tears away, "shhh it'll be okay" he said. I nodded and chocked back a sob.

I had to quite crying it wasn't like me, probably everyone now thought I was a big baby, so I stopped crying and just held onto Simon. "Go to sleep you haven't slept in days" he murmured. I looked up at him and nodded "you too Tori" he said…he was like a big brother. I always wanted a big brother

When I wake up, I'm back in my bed with Tori and Trinity sitting on the edge of the bed talking, "morning" I rumble. They both jump and turn to look at me "hey" they replied breathlessly "what time is it" I asked, getting up "um about 10" I nodded "I'm going to take a shower I stink" I grunted.

"We know" Tori muttered fanning herself, I gasped and she giggled running out of the room with Trinity in a tow. I grabbed a towel before walking into the bathroom; I stripped and stepped inside the shower pulling the curtain shut.

I turned the knob for warm water and let it cascaded down my back. I grabbed my favorite misty rain shampoo and lathered it in my hair, before grabbing the body wash then lathered my body with it. Standing underneath the waterfall I let the water just wash down the soap with my eyes close

When I was fully done, I walked out of the room then collapsed to the ground an aching pain in my back, I cried out when my back arched. I felt my hand shrink into small paws my ears grow pointer and upon top of my head, my lips pulled back revealed small pointed white daggers.

When the pain was finally gone I looked down and saw white paws…'oh shit I completely forgot about being a were-fox' damn. I ran out of the bathroom then out of the room downstairs, when they spotted me before launching at me "ah ha one little bugger managed to escape" Rex said holding me by the scruff of my back, I wiggling in his grasp and whined.

He looked closer before "hey don't Arctic foxes usually have amber looking eyes" he murmured "yeah" Frank said "and how did a Arctic Fox come here in New York" Trinity replied "well…Oh shit" Tori murmured "Rex put her down that's Chloe" Simon scolded, he yelped and dropped me. I whimpered when I hit the floor "not literally drop her" Trinity glared and smacked Rex.

She picked me up gently and set me on her lap when she sat down "oh sorry" he muttered "we've completely about your new power" Frank murmured. Klaus looked at me up and down "perfect" he whispered "what" everyone said.

"If tonight we take Chloe outside, the Demon will come towards her right because of her scent "We'll be waiting for him to come then…Bang we attack" he said like it was a fool proof plan "no oh hell no!" Simon snarled "we are sending Chloe outside" he growled angrily,

Klaus was about to open his mouth when a loud knock on the mansion froze us. We looked at each other. Rex sniffed the air "it's a female…pregnant with 3 sorcerer babies…2 boys and I girl…she smells like tulips and oranges" he said.

Simon sprang off the couch running towards the door when he opened it he yelled happily "Melody" he exclaimed "Simon" her voice drawled silently but happily and hugged him tightly. The only thing I could think of was 'oh shit how are we all going to explain this to her'

Simon brought her in and I noticed a small bump on her belly "Melody these are my friend, Rex, Trinity, Frank, Klaus, Martha, and Ella" he said "guys this is my girlfriend Melody" he said proudly hugging her from behind his sun kissed hand on her small bulging belly.

"Hello sweetheart" Martha said smiling gently at her "hi" she whispered blushing slightly before turning around and burrowing her face into Simon's chest. "Awe" Trinity cooed Simon blushed "hey why are you here anyways…not that that I'm angry but just wondering" he said.

"Oh the brownies told me to visit you" she whispered. Tori, Rex, Ella, and Trinity chocked on their laughter "she's telling the truth" Martha said stopping their chocking laughter. "Huh?" they replied, "I can see them too…she's not talking about the brownies you eat but fairies…their little brown fairies that love mischief" she said.

"So you're a fairy seeker" Frank said "uh hum" she said pulling away from Simon chest "a what!" Simon exclaimed "you're a supernatural" he glared at her who looked sheepish and giggled kissing his lips slightly. Simon instantly melted under her touch "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might be freaked out about me" she replied

"oh well I'm a supernatural too" he whispered Melody looked shocked then pouting "I will not talk to you" she replied going over to sit next to Martha who gladly accepted her. "But muffin kisses" he sputtered running after her "I was just joking" she breathed pinching his cheek

"We should send her to Gavin manor" Simon replied seriously "the, what wanker?" she said "yes she is pregnant that would be dangerous…Miss Melody" Klaus said "I'll drop you off at my manor where it's safe Simon you come with me" he said "bye Melody" they all chorused. She waved dramatically before taking Simon's hand and walking out of the house; Klaus following them.

"Did you guys check on the animals" Tori asked them Frank nodded "all mauled or eaten" he said. "Great so know what we do" Trinity said. "Well we wait until Klaus and Simon come back so we can discuss the black with them" Martha said. We all nodded, Tori kept on stroking my back "Oh my gods I got the most brilliant plan ever" Tori said "let's hear it" Rex urged her.

"it's a bit like Simon's how about we use a bait…Ella and I could use a spell so we can remove our scents from our bodies along turn us invisible. We wait until the Wolf comes and attack" She said. "That's a brilliant plan but this is a wolf Demon not just any regular wolf, we need the proper weapon to kill him" Frank said. Tori grumbled crossing her arms.

I hopped off her lap going inside the kitchen to get something to eat; I was so starving it's been like weeks I haven't eaten. Trinity came in along with Rex she saw me and opened the fridge handing me a chunk of cooked meat. I opened mouth and gratefully accepted it. Trinity giggled and picked me up cooing at me while I savagely ate my meat.

Rex was a bit disturbed by it but didn't say anything, walking out of the kitchen they just sat there talking like life was normal, it was 2 when they arrived back and I was already back to my human form wearing shorts and hoodie. "I found something in my old wardrobe" Klaus said holding out a beautiful gun wrapped in emerald green silk cloth

"Oh wow" we all whispered, "it requires a silver bullet…remember silver is a Wolf Demon's Achilles heel" Frank said. "Oh but don't we need a distraction for it to lure it away from town just in case it escapes or like a backup plan" I said sternly, both elders even had a look to feel guilty which made me angry, "There is no backup plan is there" I asked.

They shook their heads sadly "Well why the hell not!" I yelled "what would happen if I get killed or Simon or any of us. Melody needs Simon if he gets killed. If we don't stop Derek he might kill me. My kids need at least one parent!" I choked out in the end.

"what would happen if Rex dies, trinity needs him, what if Trinity dies. A werewolf only has one mate in his life he will die if his mate dies and a werewolf's mate will never love another man again like her werewolf…We all has our families you didn't even think about a god damn backup plan!" I yelled. Both of them looked pale, their eyes flashed with guilt and shamefulness, with one last glance at them I stomped upstairs.

**Review and Comment...pwease! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 18

**DPOV (Damien)** I hewd tightly onto sister's hand as we ate dinner Damon was sitting next to me and Mawk beside him. Twavis, Tammy, Bwake, Bwaze, were sitting in fwont of us eating quietwy wike aways.

I tuwned to wook out the window and saw the man again with the white wings. He smiwed at me but it wooked tiwed.

I opened my mouth to speak but he quickwy placed a finger on his wips. I nodded "Damien" a voice next to me called.

I quickly wooked at Mrs. Ann "are you okay" she asked placing more chicken stwips on my pwate. "Yeah" I whispered, she nodded and walked back in the kitchen.

When I wooked back the man was gone only leaving a white feather that was sparkling against the sunlight.

Hesitating I tuwned back around and finished my food. A gwass shattering was heard from the kitchen we all jumped and looked over at Ann who smiled at us

"sorry I dropped a glass" she whispered setting down the tray of cookies on the table. Momo came in and swept it up, Mrs. Anne smiled "thank you" she said.

Momo nodded and walked back to his pwace next to the door. Mrs. Ann handed each of us four cookies we all repwied a thank you "you're welcome" she said going back into the kitchen.

I save two cookies for later so I wapped them up in a napkin and we all walked upstaiws to the movie room.

For a few minuets I sat there then walked outside to the gazy thinky mabob…it was actually really pretty but the clouds were so gray and it was thundering but never raining nor lighting

**the picture of the gazebo is on my profile! :D**

I cwimbed on the bench, swinging my wegs back and forth then jumped when thunder boomed above me. I heard a woosh and soft wain became to fall from the cwouds.

"Don't be afraid" a voice whispewed. I jumped again and wooked to my weft. It was the man with the wings!

I stawed at him wide eyed and he knelt down next to me, his white feathers wooked so soft and big. "I'm Zarth" he whispered. His shiny siwver eyes were staring into mine; he had white hair with siwer hair on the bottom. "Your Damien right" He asked, I nodded.

He took something out of his pouch that was hanging on his wobe that was tied awound his waist. It was a skinny chain with a bwack feathew hanging on it. "Take this" he whispered putting it awound my neck, the neckwace tuwned shinny then it went smaller awound my neck.

So now the chain was not hanging by my feet but neaw my chest. "I'll meet you when you turn 18…that's when you will fully become an angel…a guardian angel" he whispewed, he stood up his wings stweched out then he fwew up in the sky wike a wittle biwd.

CPOV

I was finally calm down and walked down stairs "were sticking with Tori's plan" Frank said "let's do it' I said finding my new strength.

We nodded and trained until sunset came...Tori and Ella cast a spell at us so we were unscented. They were invisible but scented; we had them put on a gold necklace so we could at least see them.

"Okay let's go" Frank said, I held the gun that had was loaded with silver bullets. It was time to finally take action it was time to finally bring down that horrid beast that took over my boyfriend.

We ran outside…we all were in the van slowly the sun was setting "we have exactly 30 min. for it to turn fully dark" Klaus said "now go" Tori and Ella were out we were hiding in the bushing behind them.

I was next to Simon and Frank…Rex and Klaus were on the other side Martha and Trinity were covering up the rear…finally and screeched tore through the forest then a howl.

"Here he comes," Frank whispered to me "get ready" I looked over the bush to see a huge mass of black with big huge purple eyes running right towards the girls.

The lightning flashed and there he was standing on his hind legs staring at the girls with hunger and blood lust in his eyes,

**the picture of Derek in his demon form is again on my profile! :D**

"one" Frank whispered…the beast took a step forward "two" Simon whispered then he raised his paw "three" I shouted standing up pointing my gun right at the beast's chest and fired. He roared in rage, everyone else took out their guns and shot at him.

He snarled and raced forward and straight toward Tori, with one. I shouted towards her to look out. She turned quickly and cast a bolt of lightning out of her fingers towards his chest. He stumbled a bit but regained his posture "I'm going for it" Klaus shouted.

"Rex, Chloe. Distract him" he shouted. We both came out of our hiding places and the demon looked at us, I raised the gun and shot again.

He growled and I saw dark purple blood come out of his body, "shoot again!" Frank shouted. We did…Simon came out and helped us, I looked at Klaus and saw him put something on the silver dagger.

Turning back to the beast I saw that Simon and Rex were on the floor unconscious along with Tori, Trinity. Martha was helping Klaus "shoot Chloe shoot!" she shouted,

Frank was beside me shooting as much as he could but the demon kept on swinging we dodged always at the last second. "Now" Frank shouted, "Chloe right into his head" he said.

I raised my gun hoping that this won't kill Derek, I pressed the trigger and shot, Klaus stood up and threw the dagger.

It was like in slow motion. The gun and the Dagger hit at the exact spot right into his heart.

The Demon shouted and withered onto his knees wheezing, Martha went towards our fallen troop who were just now getting up, Frank went to help. Klaus was beside me watching the demon slowly fade away.

Dark purple mist surrounded the beast as he gave out another inhumanly cry for help, birds flew away from the trees, finally the smoke vanished and there was Derek on his knees his clothes ripped and smoked, he looked at me one eye purple one eye green. He was fighting the demon all along he was fighting.

Then Derek shut his eyes and collapsed to the ground in a huge 'thump' Klaus ran toward Derek and sighed "it's done" we all smiled "but we need to keep him in the safe room all chained up just in case" he added we nodded.

"Frank tonight sends out the invitations we are having a huge ball tomorrow night" he said smiling at us.

-tomorrow morning

Us girls went shopping for dresses mostly every single girl in this village was there looking at the dresses for the ball tonight, I held Athena's hand as I looked for a perfect dress her for "awe how about this one" she said pointing at a velvet green dress.

**picture of Athena's Dress in my profile!**

"Hmm it is rather pretty" I said "oh please, please, please!" finally I gave in and bought the dress after we tried it out in the fitting room it was so pretty on her.

Martha helped Melody for a dress; Ella helped Trinity while Tori and I helped each other. "Chloe look at this one" Tori said coming out of the dressing room.

http:/www./products/big/3090_l_20090816213616_

"Whaa it's so pretty" I whispered in awe, she twirled around and grinned "really should I get it" she said I nodded smiling "mhm" she grinned then went back into the changing room to switch out of her clothes.

"Did you like aunt Tori's dress?" I asked Athena who grinned "yup she looked like a princess" she exclaimed "yup she did" I said "but you will look like a more beautiful princess mommy" she said "awe thank you" I murmured leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She smiled at me, "let's go" I said to Tori once we paid and everything "where's your dress" she asked "in the van" I murmured "oh."

I nodded, "so let's go get the other girls" Tori said "where are the guys" I asked once we on the road towards the other stores to find Ella and Trinity.

Martha texted me that she and melody were already in the manor "eh you know guys hate shopping…so they just bought the first thing they saw and left" I giggled at that while Tori smirked.

I saw Ella and Trinity walk the other direction so I honked the horn a few times, they jumped and turned around.

I waved my hand out the window for them to come towards us. They smiled and walked towards us and I opened the trunk for them to put the dresses in. They got in the back and I drove off towards the manor.

-Raven manor

When we arrived, melody and Martha grabbed the dresses and ushered upstairs Ann was already waiting for us in a beautiful brown gown

**picture of Ann's Dress...again my prfile**

"You look beautiful" I said honestly she grinned "I feel younger too" she said. Trinity giggled "okay everyone put on their dresses.

Martha and Tori will help with the make-up. Ann and Ella will do the hair." Trinity said, I nodded and we all changed, we met back in the room. Everyone's dresses were so gorgeous.

**Melody's Dress you know where ;)**

**Ella's dress...my profile!**

**Trinity's dress is on my profile! :D**

**melody's dress is on my profile! ^_^**

"Oh my Chloe I love your dress" Tori said grinning "we need to do her hair and make-up first then she can look at herself" Ann said, it took almost three hours for us to be done.

The guys are downstairs all dresses I thought the rest of the girls went downstairs. Grabbing a heavy brush I combed it through Athena's delicate black locks which framed her heart shaped face.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes "will daddy be okay" she whispered a few crystal clear tears were in her eyes ready to fall.

Smiling I wiped them away before they fell with my thumb "of course by next week he'll be fine" I whispered.

I twirled her around then pulled back her hair from the sides of her head and clipped it back together with a silver butterfly clip.

She turned back around and I caressed her cheek "there you go beautiful" I whispered. She looked up at me…'she is defiantly going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up' I thought smiling.

"Mommy" I heard a whisper looking towards the door, Damien was peeking his head through the door "come in" I said. He scuttled in wearing a cute tux with a little green bow tie around his neck.

**pic of little Damien and Damon's Tux are on my profile! :D**

"You look very handsome" I cooed at him, he looked down and fiddled with his thumbs

"weally…Rex said I wooked sexy" He commented.

I laughed making him giggled; I looked at the door and inside came Damon wearing the same thing as his little brother, "you guys ready" I said standing up.

They nodded "mommy" Damien said, I looked down at him, he clutched the side of my dress in his small hands "you wook wike a pwincess" he murmured.

Smiling I knelt down towards him "thank you and you look like a prince you and Damon both look like a prince" his little face lit up "weally!" I laughed then he pouted "then Athena is a pwincess too" he said. "Of course" I laughed.

Athena and Damon grinned "but mommy" he said "hmm" he looked at me "can I be sometwing ewse" I nodded "what do you want to be instead of a prince?" I asked. He rocked back and forth on his heels "I wanna be an angel…." He whispered.

We all looked at him finally I laughed "of course my little angel" he grinned, "let's go" he said. I stood up again and looked at myself in the full length mirror.

**now Chloe's dress is again on my profile! :D**

"I do look like a princess" I whispered to myself, following Damien outside. Athena and Damon beside me, then I forgot something I had to do "you kids go downstairs…I'll be there in a second" they nodded

"okay hurry up so we can leave to go the manor" Athena said running down the stairs with her two brother behind her.

I walked down the other hall towards the safe room, taking a deep breath I reached out with my green gloved hands, to twist the knob of the door.

It creaked open and I stepped in the room, looking right into the cage were Derek was chained up breathing heavily.

Walking towards him it was silent only his harsh breathing against the clacking of my heels against the hard wood floor.

Kneeling down I reached my hand inside the bar to touch his cheek, his head immediately snapped towards my hand making my heart ache for him.

His breathing became even more labored, "Derek" I whispered. He whimpered and clenched his fist that was chained above his head against the wall.

Slowly I moved my hand gently over his face; they landed on his dry and cracked lips. Running my thumb over them I tried not to let a tear drop "oh Derek" I whispered. He opened his eyes, one purple, one green.

"C-c-c-Chloe" he choked out. "Hush shhh its okay" I croaked, he leaned against my hand and whimpered "they hurt me Chloe why do they hurt me" I nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

_FlashBack:_

_Frank, Klaus, Simon, and Rex all picked up Derek and chained him to wall inside the cage that was inside the safe room, "everyday we need to come in and torture him so the wolf demon would leave the body and never return" Frank said. I stared at them "will Derek be hurt" I asked._

_Klaus didn't say anything. "Will it!" I shouted at them, Rex and Simon were glaring at old men "answer her" Simon growled "yes it will hurt but he needs the pain for the demon to feel it Chloe it has to be like this or the demon will regain power, strength and start again" Frank said._

_I nodded looking away, Frank took out a whip from the black chest towards the window, and slash by slash I saw Derek cry out in pain whimpering._

_I feel to my knees my hand covering my mouth tears falling from my eyes. Derek looked towards him his eyes pleading me to tell them to stop but I couldn't._

_I looked straight back and shook my head "I'm so sorry" I choked out, his eyes shut and I those green eyes disappeared from my sight the only thing I saw was a single tear roll down his eyes._

_That's when I cried for them to stop "stop!" I shouted but Frank kept on going "STOP IT, STOP IT!" Rex and Simon had to drag me away from the room._

_"Simon tell them to stop it" I pleaded at him, his amber eyes had tears in them and he hugged me tightly to his chest "I can't" he whispered. "Tell them to stop please" I whispered before passing out._

_End of FlashBack:_

"I haven't done anything wrong" Derek whispered, "I haven't done anything wrong and they still hit me…tell them to stop please tell them to take pity on me tell them have mercy"

I shut my eyes and clutched the bars "You look beautiful" He whispered, opening my eyes this time I couldn't stop the few tears that fell down.

"Like a princess" he whispered, "I wish I could touch you" he whispered. Again I reached out between the bars and touched his forehead. He sighed "I'm sorry Derek but I have to go" his eyes saddened.

I stood up retracting my hand from his face, he leaned his head as much as he could father into my hand before the chain around his neck stopped him.

I walked out of the room, shutting the door then walking down the stairs. "Oh Chloe" Martha said running up to me "your make-up is smudged" sniffling I nodded. She touched it up then walked me to the van, I got in and we drove to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt pity for Derek so I saved him! and your welcome for those of you who wanted poor Derek back ^_^ I hope this chapter is long enough! so comment and Review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 19

**^_^ here's another chapter and yes It's been so long since I uploaded any chapter from any story! ^_^ and I missed this story so I uploaded another chapter!**

* * *

><p>We reached the manor, and a butler opened the van for us and helped the girls out, we all walked up the steps of the manor, the door was opened.<p>

I looked at Melody who had her arm wrapped around Simon's arm, they walked in. Next were Frank and Martha, Rex and Trinity. Tori, Ella and I were the ones without dates but that was okay I really didn't mind.

We entered the huge doors and gasped, the ballroom was so beautiful

**On my profile **

We saw Ann with four werewolf boys, were sticking to her like glue and it was rather adorable to watch. "Excuse would you like to dance?" asked a guy to Tori who nodded eagerly smiling taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Rex and Trinity were already on the dance floor, with Rex doing some weird moves embarrassing Trinity; they sure did make an adorable couple, I saw a man walk towards me.

He had Brown hair with bright blue eyes "hello" he said I smiled politely "hi" I answered. He looked around "would you like to dance with me?" he asked. I nodded "sure, why not" he grinned and took my hand. He led me to the dance, I put my hand on his shoulder and he his hand went to my waist.

"I'm Tamson the new black smith" he said "oh I'm Chloe…what happened to the old one?" I asked, his smile disappeared "he was murdered slashed open down the middle, he was slaughtered by a bear or we've been told he was"

Tamson muttered "oh I'm sorry" he shrugged "it's okay" we danced for a while until we were interpreted "excuse me but may I steal your dance" a familiar voice drawled. Tamson looked at Simon and shrugged "sure" he said smiling before walking off to find another dance partner.

Simon twirled me deeper between the dancers "so how you feeling" he asked; I smiled at him "thanks I feel a lot better Simon" he nodded and kissed the top of my head "now ignore what's going and have fun…we've got Derek back and the kids are happy" he said nodding over to Damon and a little blonde haired girl wearing a white dress dancing

I smiled at him…Damon was blushing and trying to follow the steps and the girl was giggling at him, he sent her his rare dimple smile making anyone melt with that smile. The little girl blushed and ducked her head away

Turning to my other side Damien was twirling around with Athena laughing until a small brown haired boy asked her to dance, she smiled and patted Damien on the cheek and walked away with the boy.

Damien looked around to find someone to dance with until he saw me; he grinned and ran towards me. I opened my arms and he jumped into them "mommy!" he cried giggling. I laughed "wanna dance with me!" he exclaimed, Simon laughed and kissed both of our cheeks and left.

I held him in my arms and twirled around with him giggling, "So you married" I heard Tamson asked from behind me, I jumped and twirled around "uh no not married" I said laughing nervously.

He just grinned "is this your son" he said smiling at Damien who grinned back "yes he is…so is that little boy and that little girl" Tamson looked around until he saw Damon scolding the boy who was dancing with Athena; who tried to calm down her brother.

"Their cute so you must have had somebody" he said, I nodded smiling "yeah but he's uh um on a b-business trip" I lied. "He's my boyfriend" he nodded "well I guess I lost my luck" Tamson chuckled smiling sadly "well bye" I waved and he was gone devoured by the dancers.

"Damien why don't you find Aunt Tori and dance with her I need a drink okay" Damien nodded and I set him down going to find his aunt while I walked towards the drink table.

* * *

><p><strong> DPOV<strong>

I fought against the chain hoping that it would break and I would be free but no use…I was too weak don't fight rest the demon said does your mate really love you that question made me stop and think…of course she loves me I thought lies! She's dancing with all the guys at the party, kissing, whispering love words in their ears.

NO! She would never do something like that you fool! She's lying to you; she would never love a monster like us! Prove it I yelled back then instantly I felt like I was being drown in water.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room…rose petals on the floor clothes on the floor, moans coming from the bed. I looked up and chocked on my own spit to see what I found.

Chloe laid there her beautiful green dress up to her hips, a man between her legs licking, sucking, and nibbling on her heated core. She moaned and grabbed his head shoving his face farther in her "Chloe!" I shouted but nothing happened "Chloe I love you!" still nothing.

Then the world spun again, and this time he was pounding in her while she was grabbing the pillow for dear life her mouth spitting out beautiful moans, I shut my eyes then opened them back again with a gasp. I was back in the dungeon chained up See she doesn't love you he taunted.

Tears fell down my cheek she doesn't love you…she needs to die…kill….kill…kill! With a rage I broke from the chains and banged against the cage until I was broken free.

I was in mid change to turn back into the monster I was, I was running down the stairs on all fours. With a final leap I was back into a wolf monster

**On my profile **

Not nearly as strong but strong enough, with a howl I jumped out of the window to lure in my final prey

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I was walking around the mansion not bothering to go back to the dance floor, my shoes were off and I was barefoot…the mansion was beautiful, I was walking until I reached a large mahogany door, opening I gasped. It was a home library

**On my profile!**

I walked in, my bare feet sinking in the cold green carpet; there was a small stone fireplace with couches, chairs, recliners, and bean bags around to sit on it.

Walking towards the couch I sat down until I saw something shimmer to my right, it was a window. I got up and looked out…it was snowing heavily the ground was already covered in thick snow. The trees were covered, small bushes; it looked downright scary and beautiful at the same time.

Suddenly I heard a howl like it was singing, wanting more of it I opened the window. A cold chill breezed against my face as the winter snow stabbed my cheeks.

This time I heard it louder than before, I had the sudden urge to go outside and follow the noise to see who was making this beautiful melody, quickly I ran towards a broom closet and all I saw was a bright red cloak with a hood.

Grabbing that I put it on and tied it around my neck pulling the hood up and climbing out the window, there was a balcony right underneath the window so if I jumped I would land in the huge pile of snow.

Letting go I covered my mouth with my hands so I didn't scream; "oof" I was landed my dresses pooled out like a flower, standing up quickly I brushed off the snow and climbed over the balcony and onto the white snow that was leading towards the dark forest.

The howling was getting louder and now I could clearly hear what it sounded like

**Song on my profile! **

It was beautiful and I wanted more, this time now I was running my foot leaving a bloody path where I stepped on the spikes or stones on the ground. My foot was bleeding badly but I didn't care I wanted the music…to steal it from who ever had it.

Finally the music stopped and I stopped… "Where am I?" I whispered, suddenly I remembered; I was following music a soft sound like howling.

"I think I should head back home" I whispered to myself, turning around I walked back from where I came from only to see my bloody foot prints "oh god" I whispered horrified, looking down at my feet there where bloody and bare; I could see blisters forming if I didn't hurry back I would get frostbites.

Picking up my dress I jogged back so my feet didn't hurt that much. "Damn" I cursed as I tripped over a branch sticking, "Damn" I cursed again when I saw the rip on my dress near the bottom "oh well…I wonder if I can fixed it up" I murmured.

I stood up then there was a howl right behind me…I froze and swiftly turned around, I gasped. There about 20 meters away a big huge muscular black wolf, he turned to me and I could clearly see huge abnormal purple eyes.

"Oh fucking shit" I cursed turning on my heel I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong> TPOV<strong>

"Where is Chloe" I yelled to Frank who was thinking. I wanted to cry "mama where is mama" Athena cried holding tightly onto Damien hands who was silently crying as well.

All of us were outside in the cold snow waiting for Chloe…everyone left home and the only us left, "you guys get inside" Frank whispered just as he finished that…we heard a loud howl and a scream echoing through the forest…it was girl's scream…Chloe's scream.

"Oh dear god" Klaus whispered "everyone inside now!" he shouted "Rex, Simon you come with us" Frank shouted. The guys ran off "Everyone inside now" I whispered to get "get in" I pleaded. They got in, "head count" I shouted.

"Martha"

"here"

"Trinity"

"here"

"Meldoy"

"here"

"Damon"

"here"

"Athena"

"here"

"Damien"

….nothing

"Damien" I shouted "where's he" I whispered horrified "Damien" we all yelled "he was with me a second ago" Athena pleaded "where is he" Damon shouted.

"Oh my gods there he goes" Trinity shrieked, I looked out the window just enough to see the tips of his hair that was silver sparkle against the moon light,

"Everyone stay here…I'll go after him" I yelled "leave the door locks and don't you dare open the neither window nor door and keep quite" I said running out of the van and into the forest after Damien.

* * *

><p><strong> CPOV<strong>

"of fucking god" I whispered…he was right after me, I could hear the pad of his running, I ducked under a branch and my cloaked got stuck to it, I turned around to see him about 10 meters away. I gave one large tug and the red cloak came loose, forgetting about that I just ran as fast as I could.

I ran my dressed being tugged my jewelry had all fallen a long time ago, my feet were now bleeding heavily and I was scared I might die of blood lose instead.

My breaths came in puffs, my chest was heaving and painfully I took another breath my thighs and calves were aching like needles were stabbing them.

Ducking underneath another low thick branch, my dress was snagged against the branches, I tugged and it ripped loose, it ripped all the way around to my mid thigh.

I continued to run even if my legs and thighs were now freezing from the cold winter wind, suddenly my foot got stuck in a ditch, the wolf howled and I screamed falling on my face, I shook my head and dried to stand up my foot was tangled in the roots.

I looked up there he was breathing and panting as he sniffed the leftovers of my dress that was on the floor now, I whimpered and his head swiftly turned to stare in me.

He growled lowly, his purple eyes swirled like mist a sudden gush came behind me, my blonde hair tumbled down my shoulders to my back, the Demon whimpered shaking his head to the side back and forth, the gust came again and area around me glowed like the glow came from behind me.

He whined, whimpered, growling; shaking his head harder he threw his head back and let out an inhuman shriek that echoed the forest and ran off.

The glowing behind me slowly faded and the only thing I heard was my harsh breathing "you okay child" a soft voice whispered behind me, "huh" I whispered looking behind me.

My eyes widened when I saw not a man nor a women but a beautiful angel. I gasped; he had long white hair that the tips were silver that glowed in the moonlight and familiar silver eyes. His big huge white wings were folded behind him; he was wearing a white robe with a gold lace.

He gave me a tired smile and knelt down on the ground beside me, he let out his hand towards my foot palm out and slowly ever so slowly the roots moved by themselves and untangled my foot.

I moved it slowly then tucked my feet underneath me, "I'm Zarth" I nodded still couldn't be able to come up with something to say until I blurted "you're an angel" I whispered hissed.

He laughed "I can see that and I know you're a supernatural too. However our kinds always are linked together when there is a necromancer there is always an angel" nodding my head at what he said then I asked "so you're my angel?" I whispered, he shook his head and tutted "no child think…he's somebody close and dear to you" I thought for a while

Until a familiar laugh echoed my head, I shut my eyes I saw black hair with silver tips, the giggling was louder then I saw silver eyes. Damien. M eyes snapped open "he's an angel!" I cried.

"Of course…and me well as you can see I'm his father" he gestured towards the silver part of his hair and eyes, "he has my wife hair color thought" I nodded.

"But why did you leave him with me" I asked standing up, he sighed "when an two angel produce the first heir who is a guardian…he/she needs to be in the human world…it was tough to give our first child off but we needed to it was mandatory…you see Damien is a guardian angel…there are different types of angel" he said

"There are lots of angels down here on earth mostly guardian angel others are just here because their fallen angel who have been banned from heaven" I nodded

"Does Damien know you're here" I asked, he nodded "we've met a while ago…but he doesn't know that I'm his father okay" he said, "Okay go know…Damien is coming he saw me coming here and he followed me…there's another girl after him running with brown curls" he muttered "Tori" I said.

"Okay I need to go, bye now" he whispered and was gone with a huge glowing light. The second everyone was quite and back to normal, Damien burst through the bushed panting, his black/silver hair pasted on his sweaty face even though it was a winter night outside.

"Oh sweetheart" I whispered opening my arms "mama" he whimpered running to them "y-y-you s-s-scared of w-wolf" he sobbed. I wrapped my arms around and rocked him gently "I know and you came to protect me right" he froze then relaxed and nodded "I love you so much sweetheart" I breathed in his hair.

"I wove you too mama" he hiccupped Tori came in the view a moment later panting and breathing harshly his dress was torn in every edged on the bottom area "oh thank god you both are okay" she gasped out

I stood up with Damien still in my arms crying softly "let's go" I whispered "but what about…the guys" she said "what guys" I asked hesitantly afraid the only thought that came in my mind was 'please don't let them run after the wolf' "they went after the wolf" I shut my eyes "you take Damien I'll be right back"

"Oh no you don't" Tori snarled going to pick up Damien anyways, once she did I ran for it knowing that she won't follow me with Damien "CHLOE SUANDERS GET BACK HERE!" I heard her yell.

But I continued to run ignoring them, I gasped when I reached into a large clearing, the demon was there gasping for air a huge black diamond dagger in his chest.

He whimpered when he saw me, my heart ached when I saw his eyes they were purple but slowly fading into those beautiful green eyes. I ran to him when a pair of warm arms snaked around my waist pulling me into a lean chest "hush Chloe you can't go near him" I heard Simon whisper behind me, "No let me go he's in pain" I shouted.

"Chloe please" he whispered I just shook my head "just look at him" I said pointing at him, he looked and saw Derek stumble up and try to walk towards us but ending up falling to his side breathing heavily.

"Chloe" he whined as if in pain, "I know it's painful but please let me go" I pleaded; he sighed and let me go giving me a gentle shove towards Derek. I looked back at Simon who just nodded, turning back around I rushed towards to Derek who whimpered and gently raised his paw.

Grasping his giant furry paw in mine hand, raising it my lips I kissed his paw. Derek whimpered again his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I know it hurts Derek but you must wait until the full demon is out okay?" he jerked his head in an awkward nod.

Raising his head I gently moved it onto my lap, running my fingers through his silky black fur "shhh shhh it'll be alright" I whispered to him.

Derek panted and looked me into my eyes and slowly ever so slowly I saw the purple in his eyes be devoured by his familiar green eyes, I saw his bones crackle and move, his fur move inside his body, ears shorten, the tail disappear and suddenly right in front of me laying down his head in my lap was a torn up Derek.

He was naked but I didn't care I was just happen that he was alive and back to normal, but he had so many scratches on his body. "Chloe" he gasped reached for my hand. He grabbed it and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles "I love you" he whispered.

I chocked back a sob and whispered "I love you too" he gave me a tired smile "ha I finally got you to say it" he joked softly, suddenly a roar was in front of us.

I looked up enough to see a wolf running towards us…it wasn't a normal wolf no way in hell but those disgusting wolves like in Hollywood, standing on 2 feet bare naked no fur…he was like the wolf in harry potter but smaller.

"Chloe, duck!" I heard Derek shout, I ducked the last second a gunshot whooshed past my head and it the wolf straight in the heart. The Demon wolf stumbled to the floor and lay still, a sudden burst of light came from him surrounded the demon wolf.

Derek burrowed his face in my thighs so he won't be blinded and I covered my eyes…looking back up when I thought it was safe.

I gasped when I saw laying there not the demon but a man, he had golden blond hair a nice muscular back "werewolf" Derek gasped, and I couldn't see his face because he was lying on his back. I blushed suddenly realizing that he was naked.

Derek growled and moved his hand so it was covered in my eyes "bad" he scolded and I bit my lip from smiling so instead I moved my fingers along his hair. "Chloe" I heard Simon gasp and run towards us, I looked at him and he grinned "hey bro" he said coming towards us and knelt down.

"Hey" he replied Simon smirked "really Chloe at least wait till Derek's fully recovered before you go on him like that" he said smirking when I blushed a deep red.

"h-h-he was already n-naked" I protested "Suuure" he whispered walking off "I'm getting the other guys to come check the Blondie out" he said gesturing towards the unconscious blonde still laying there.

I glared at his back before turning to Derek, who was smirking "shut it" I muttered, "why you obviously want me right" he purred. Glaring at it I saw a long stick beside me, I grabbed that and smacked him on the butt…hard might I say.

"Ow!" he cried rubbing his butt cheek "did you just smack my ass with a stick" he said in disbelief "yes I did" I huffed turning away from him.

"You little minx" he growled and pounced on me, I squealed. We both rolled on the gross fighting for who's going to get the top, finally I gave up and I looked up at Derek with a pout and he laughed giving me a kiss.

"Derek!" I heard Simon shout, he groaned and rolled over and I sat up "he started!" I cried pointing at Derek when Simon was giving us a good glower.

"Derek…please restrains yourself" he said sternly, Derek's face was in shock "well this little vixen provoked me" he cried helplessly "Really" Simon said turning to me and I put on my innocent face "how would do that Simon" I said giving him a pout. Simon gave Derek a glare "she did! Chloe smacked my ass" he protested.

"Really stop blaming Chloe for this she's too innocent for S and M I'm sure she didn't smack your ass" Simon said throwing Derek a pair of dark jeans. Derek grumbled giving me a glare and I put a finger underneath my eye pulling on the skin and stuck my tongue out at him when Simon wasn't looking.

"You're so going to get it when we get home" he growled helping me up, I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thank god your okay" I heard Rex say running up to us among him were Frank and Klaus who smiled at Derek then frowned at the Blondie.

"Hmmmm" he moaned opening his eyes and all we saw were icy blue eyes "where am I" he muttered standing up, Frank gave the man jeans so he could put on.

"Can he walk" I whispered to Rex who just shrugged, "I don't know" he whispered back. "Derek, Rex help him up" Derek nodded both him and Rex carried the man to the out of the clearing and back into the forest "wow it's already getting morning" I whispered and Simon nodded.

The forest was beautiful and mysterious during the day time. The early morning fog surrounded us and the thin trees and the blood red leaves on the floor

**On my profile!**

It really was beautiful then finally we reached the van, nobody was outside so that was a good thing "I think I can walk from here" Blondie said, they let him down easily.

Tori saw us from the window and gasped opening the door "oh my god Chloe!" she gasped and ran to hug me "no its okay we're fine no need to worry Tori" Simon said sarcastically, she gave him a good glower.

Then she saw the Blondie who was just staring off into space "who's the hunk" she whispered to me, "a werewolf and I think he heard you" I said because Blondie was blushing bright red, she giggled "so he a hunk he should know that" Tori said.

"Mama!" Damien cried climbing out of the van, but he tripped and landed flat on his face. "Oh god" I whispered giggling going to pick him up. Damien spit out the dirt was fell in his mouth

He saw me and giggled throwing an arm around my neck, then he gasped pulling away from me and jumped onto Derek's leg "daddy!" he cried.

Derek picked him up and hugged him tightly but not too tightly, "mommy" Athena and Damon said getting out of the van and into my arms.

"Hey sweetie pies" I whispered kissing each of their cheeks "max!" a surprised voice cried. We looked to see Martha covering her mouth and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey mom" Blondie said smiling, she ran to him and he held her tightly "aw daddy look he's crying!" Damien said pointing at Max, "don't point" Derek said scolding Damien gently who burrowed his face into his daddy's neck.

"Let's get in the van" Simon said "shot gun!" I called Simon groaned "damn" he cursed and Derek gave his little brother a smack on the head "ow!" he whined then Derek pointed at the three kids "oh whoops sorry" he whispered sheepishly.

We got in the van; Rex set Trinity on his lap with Ella beside him then Melody. Then there was Klaus, Martha, and then Derek who had the twins and Damien in his lap.

Tori was sitting on Max's lap with him blushing sitting Frank got in drivers side "all set" he called "just hurry up and get home because we're suffocating here" Tori snarled at him.

"Aye aye mon-capi-ton!" I said giving her a salute "know drive!" Damien and I screamed pointing forward "on ward our noble steed!" Athena added.

"Just go" Derek and Damon grumbled they looked at each other and Damon blushed looking away, Frank grinned and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>So you like? hate? want? love? tell me! ^_^ and hope you guys are happy that Derek get's saved! :D<strong>


	23. Chapter 20

**EPILOGUE**

**CPOV**

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered as I felt his boner poking my ass. "It's not my fault" he murmured kissing my neck "You a twit" I whispered turning my head to kiss him.

We were currently sitting in a van there was no more room so I was sitting in Derek's lap; we were driving to the airport in a minivan. You see we found the parents of the four werewolf children, their parents couldn't thank us enough so they bought gave us their house in Ireland, it had furniture and everything.

I sold my old house and Simon sold their old mansion, so putting our money together we had enough for living. Plus Derek's going to get a job.

"You love me for it" Derek whispered huskily in my ear, on hand traveling up my shirt caressing my flat stomach "You guys disgust me" I heard Tori gag from the front.

We looked at her and narrowed our eyes "you guys are even nastier" I hissed back, Tori blushed while Max sent her a grin while turning to the right at McDonald's.

Martha accepted that fact of Tori being Max's mate. She was kind of pissed off at first cause she wanted to spend time with her son but let it go knowing that he'll come and visit her.

Frank moved in with Klaus and his wife, and Raven manor was destroyed by the demon of course we didn't have the money to fix it.

Ella and Mark are living with Trinity and her mate Rex who bought a house and are already expecting 2 twins girls…we found out that they been doing the nasty while to relieve stress trying to figure out how to save Derek...should have seen our shocked expressions when they told us.

Simon was in the back with Melody sleeping together his hand on her bulging belly. Athena was asleep leaning against Simon in the back. Damien was in his car seat next to door we had to put on a child lock on that door just in case if he opened the lock of the car seat.

Damon was sitting next to Derek glaring at his hand which were on my waist…he was still having a hard time accepting Derek as his father.

"Hey bud you hungry?" Derek asked Damon, he nodded silently "me too daddy!" Damien cried throwing his hands up in the air "Alright then let's get something to eat" Max commented parking the car. Immediately I opened the door and jumped out glaring at Derek.

He smirked at me "Daddy what's that!" Damien asked pointing at the bulge in Derek's pants. "Oh god" I murmured my face heating. "Oh nothing it's something mummy did" he whispered sending me a smug smile. Damien sent me an upset look "Mummy you should not huwt daddy" he said.

"I'm sorry baby" I said going to the other side opening the door and helping him out of the car seat. Setting him down on the ground I leaned back and threw my book on Simon's head "OW! What, oh, um?" he cried then noticed where we were and woke up Melody then Athena.

Athena climbed over the seat and over Damon who was still sitting in his seat then out from Derek's side. Damon got out and Derek pulled the seat forward letting Simon and Melody out.

Once everyone was out, Max locked the car and we went inside. Once we were inside there was only 2 other families there, a little boy with his father and mother.

And teenage looking girl with her parents, we got our food and sat down. "I'll be right back" Derek whispered at me, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to go to the bathroom.

Just when he was out of sight, another family walked in. It was a little boy in jeans and a tank top wearing sneakers. A man around four years older than me, he was wearing a muscle shirt with faded jeans and cowboy boots.

They got their order and sat behind us in an empty table. "I'm going to get another cookie" I said to them, they shrugged. I got up and went to get another cookie when a cry was heard.

Everyone's attention was to Damien who was looking on the ground where is ice-cream had fallen "Aww poor baby" I whispered going to his side.

"Mummy!" he cried throwing his arms around my neck. "Wow what a baby" the little boy commented and I glared at him "sir you better tell you son to mind his own business" I hissed at the man who just smirked.

"What can I say my son here is tough as a bull" he slurred in a slight southern accent. Glaring at him I whipped Damien's tears "it's alright baby, mommy will get you another cone okay" I cooed at him.

He sniffled and nodded, a man came by and cleaned up the mess and I went to order another ice-cream with a chocolate chip cookie.

"You see here my dad's tough and he taught me out to be tough nobody can out beat my dad" the boy said grinning at us. Simon was too busy with melody in another table to hear us. Same thing with Tori and Max who were off in another table in the back "Well I'm sure your dad is tough but please stay out of this" I said to him politely.

"You dad's not tough as mine!" Damon cried glaring at the boy who was shocked well so was I. "We'll see about that. My daddy wrestled a bull when he was 15" the boy commented "now Travis, there's no need to flatter me" the man said.

Oh god he was so full of himself, I glanced a worried expression at Damon. He gets really competitive "really my dad wrestled with wolves" now that's true.

Travis blanched but recomposed himself "my dad really strong and tall" he hissed. Damon stepped closer and I stood up holding Damien in my arms. "My dad is way taller and stronger, he's a…a…a police man!" now that's a lie!

"You lie!" Travis accused. Damon sighed and looked down at his nails calmly "no I don't…he's really strong, one time we went crazy and whipped out a whole wolf pack. They had to control him or he would have done something worse. He protects me all the time…right mama."

I nodded and smiled at Damon, the man and Travis glared at us "you liars!" they both yelled. "We don't lie" Athena cried standing up as well.

Suddenly Damon looked behind Travis and grinned "hey dad!" he exclaimed running to Derek who was confused but picked him up in his arms.

"Hey bud what's wrong?" Derek asked. Travis and his father eyes widened at the sight of Derek…yes I know he's a smexy beast BE JEALOUS!

"Oh nothing's wrong" he said grinning then went to whisper in his father's ear. Derek's eyes widened then a crazy I mean seriously crazy grin appeared on his face.

"Oh no" I groaned turning away, "well hello…I see you met my sons, daughter and my sexy wife" Derek said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Uh y-yeah" the man said "I'm Derek and you are?" he said. "I'm Tucker and this is my son Travis" he gulped out. "Ahh nice I met a Tucker once…a long time ago we were working on an experiment and he used me a test subject. Messed up my genes" Derek whispered gravely.

Tucker and Travis looked like they wanted to puke; Athena and Damien stifled a giggle behind their hands "it was a sudden tragedy, the experiment went wrong and Tucker blew up. I have scars all over my back" he grinned like a maniac.

"Wanna see?" Damien asked this time "n-n-no we'll be leaving" they exclaimed grabbing their food and running out of the restaurant.

Athena and Damien couldn't hold it they busted out laughing, with Damon not far behind them. I even giggled once, Derek even cracked a grin.

"Are we going to leave?" Tori asked annoyed walking up to us. Max was with her his arm wrapped around her waist. "Yeah let's go" I said packing up the food and bringing it in the car with us. Simon and melody followed.

Everyone got set and we were back on the road heading towards the airport…this was my life now…this is what I wanted nothing more than this happiness with my family.

Damon seemed like he finally accepted Derek because his pack was being threatened. Like Father like son that's what they say. Once we were in the car, Derek had kissed me quickly then kissed all of our children a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you" I whispered to him. "Love you more" he breathed going in for another kiss. "Ewe! Mummy, daddy! You cannot eat each othews face…it is gwoss!" he cried glaring at us.

Everyone laughed besides Damien and the twins who were confused…. "I'm so glad I'm back" Derek said softly into my hair "I'm glad also" grinning Derek gave me another kiss until I felt something poke my ass again.

"Derek!" I cried in shock, he chuckled "couldn't help it" he assured me. "You twit" I murmured "but foxy I'm your twit" I glared at the nickname but agreed "yes you are"

"Enough of those disgusting words of love we have a mansion to get to!" Tori cried glaring at us, I sent her a air kiss and she rolled her eyes. "Hurry up" I cried "I wanna see my new house."

Max turned to the road that led us to the airport. We got out and Derek had to calm down his excitement before he got out. We held out suitcases.

In my empty hand I held Derek and he held tightly into mine. Together we were going to start all over…the past was the past nothing more we could do only to move forward and see what happens next in our lives….this is how Derek renewed my love for him and I love him for that.

**(bit of a cliché ending but eh there's nothing I can do about it) ^_^ omg! so haha finally done with this Story hope you guys are happy that i'm done and I'm so happy myself also! my first fanfic for ChloexDerek finally done!**

**sooo sequel anyone?**


End file.
